Once in a Blue Moon
by Inkoholic4U
Summary: It’s just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to avoid making friends. Completed!
1. Chapter 1

It's that time. I've been waiting a really long time to add this story, so I hope all of you will like it as much as I do. It is an HP/SM crossover. But the plot is far from what any of you could ever imagine. Hopefully my hints won't give it away too easily.

I'm not sure of the couple, but I'm leaning towards Harry and Serena, or none at all. Or maybe both. Who knows, I sure don't. If you do, give me a review. Hehe

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a definite character bashing, mainly at the trio, hence the summery.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls, and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**--Now onto the story--**

Chapter one:  
A Sorting Dilemma

Swallowing nervously, she reached into the small bag and produced just a pinch of powder. Turning to the orange flames that licked the top of hearth, she tossed it inside. With a roar, the bright flames turned emerald green before her eyes.

Still feeling anxious and just a little bit nauseated, she stepped into the flames. "It's all right," the tall man said to encourage her. "You've done this countless times."

_Right, _she said to herself. _Twelve times this year to be exact_. She let out a careful sigh, before shutting her eyes tightly. "Albus Dumbledore's office!" she said aloud.

With a tiny gasp, she felt herself being thrown off her feet and began to spin in a small tight spiral. It didn't matter how many times a year she did this, she never could get used to it.

Despite all her efforts to keep her eyes closed, they opened. She instantly regretted the action, as fireplace after fireplace whipped passed her face, making her skin turn just a shade of green.

She spun faster and faster, until she felt like she was trapped inside a muggle dryer, spinning out of control. Then just as quickly as she had been ripped from her home fireplace, she slowed, and landed in another.

With a grunt, she stumbled. Her knees shook from her landing, before they gave out entirely. She fell forward, landing on her hands and knees in a large circular room.

Noises from all sides confronted her as soon as she caught her bearings. Creations she had never seen before, stood on spindle legged tables, as they whirled, and shot out puffs of colored smoke.

Standing on wobbly legs, she braced one hand on the mantle behind her, as she gazed about the colorful room. Portraits of wizards and witches decorated the walls, some snoozing, while others peered at her curiously.

She whipped her head around and stared at the claw-footed desk, littered with gadgets of all sizes and stacks of papers. Behind the desk was a tall shelf in which sat an old hat. Turning away from it, she inspected the rest of the room.

The thing that caught her eye next, was the gorgeous bird with red and gold feathers.

Keeping herself back, she gazed at the bird from afar. Behind her, the mantel burst into flames and her tall companion gracefully entered the room.

"Bloody hell," he griped, as he dusted off his white robes. With a tired sigh, he turned his attention towards her. "Must be a bit early," he commented. But as he said this, the office door opened and an aged wizard entered the room, looking pleased about something.

"Oh welcome," he greeted, when he saw them. His smile widened, as he reached them.

Her companion held out his hand to the wizard dressed in dark blue robes with star decorations, and wearing a rather pointy, matching hat. He reminded her of a wizard from the fairy tales muggles liked to the read. His hair was white, and made her think of the winter that was soon to come. His beard was long, reaching his waist in its length, nearly as long as his hair was.

"Albus Dumbledore it is a pleasure to finally meet you," her white haired companion greeted the stranger.

_So this is the Headmaster of Hogwarts, _she thought gaily.

Albus Dumbledore took her companion's hand and shook it heartily. "Ah yes, Artemis," he said in return. "I wasn't expecting you until later."

Artemis nodded briefly and followed the old wizard to the desk. "Please sit," Dumbledore said, as he took a seat behind his desk. Artemis complied and she reluctantly followed. She sat down next to her guardian and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Tea?" the old wizard asked, as he motioned to the tea set she had missed in her inspection of the room. Artemis nodded, his smile small but the softness in his eyes told her he was content with being here.

That told her a lot. Artemis was not a trusting man, but to find him relaxed and content in someone's presence, meant she was safe. Now, if only her mind would agree.

She shook her head, when the wizard looked in her direction. Ducking her head, she set her eyes on her shoes that peaked out from beneath her finest black robes.

Dumbledore poured himself a cup and then poured Artemis his. After that, he reached into his robes and withdrew a small can. "Lemon drop?" he offered, before taking one for himself and plopping it into his mouth.

She lifted her eyes then and looked at the small yellow candies. She did like candies. Her fingers flexed at where they rested on the arm of her chair. Should she take one? Could she really?

"Go on," Artemis encouraged her. She licked her lips nervously, before her hand snatched out and stole a lemon drop, before any of them could blink. She had the candy in her mouth, before Dumbledore had realized she had helped herself.

The man looked surprised, but pleased. "Intriguing," he mused aloud, before he put the can away and sipped from his tea.

Sucking on her candy, she shifted it around in her mouth, before she said, "Thank you sir."

Dumbledore smiled warmly. "It's quite all right Miss Moon. I'm pleased to see you have finally decided to join our school."

She ducked her head again, her eyes looking anywhere but at the two men. Artemis reached over and placed a hand on her arm. "It's all right Serena," he said softly. He looked over at the old wizard. "We're glad that you would have us."

Serena could only nod in reply, not trusting herself to talk.

The old wizard climbed to his feet and moved to the shelf behind his desk. "Since you will be attending our school, Miss Moon, you will have to be sorted," he explained.

She looked up then, her eyes following him, as he took the shabby looking hat from its perch. He rounded his desk to approach her.

Stifling in her gasp, she made herself shrink back in the large chair she was seated in. Dumbledore placed the hat on her head and it quickly fell over her eyes.

_**Hmmm**, _mumbled a new voice, this one almost sounding like it was coming from her own head. Her eyes widened a fraction, before she slammed them shut in fear. _Who-whose there,_ she asked fearfully.

**_Difficult, very difficult, _**the voice continued, seemingly ignoring her completely.

Thinking that she might finally be losing the last shred of her sanity, she whimpered. _What do you want, _she asked. _I don't have anything left to give._

_**Oh but you do**, _the voice said in earnest. **_You have so much you can give._**

Her bottom lip trembled. _L-like what? _She asked, her voice trembling, even though she was curious as to what this voice could see, while she couldn't.

**_Integrity, loyalty_**, the voice listed off. **_Compassion, and spirit. _**

_You lie_, she accused, her fear shoved aside for a moment in her act of rebellion.

_**No**, _it argued. **_I can see everything there is- there is nothing that is hidden from me that is up here_.**

Serena gasped, her anxiety slamming back into her with full force. _E-even-, _she said brokenly, her fear choking her. _My-my…_

_**Yes**, _the voice confirmed her fears.

**_You are a difficult case to sort_**, the voice continued. **_You're strong, but anxious. Loyal, but timid. Cleaver, but lazy. And you're most certainly not brave._**

She nodded, knowing what the voice said was true. She had never been brave. Her strength had always frightened her. She didn't bother to make friends for those reasons as well. She could be smart if she put her mind to it. But when she missed so much time in classes and got so far behind, she slacked off.

Yes this voice knew her well.

**_But where to put you_**, the voice continued after a brief second of silence. **_You would never survive as a Slytherin, even with such power you hold within_.**

_**You would never make it as a Ravenclaw; you don't have the potential to learn even when the going gets tough. **_

_**And you would never fit in with Hufflepuffs, not with your determination to stay friendless. **_

_**As for Gryffindor, well its obvious why that wouldn't work out. Only the courageous good-hearted people can be placed there.**_

She knew the hat was mocking her. _Any why shouldn't it_, she thought angrily. Hadn't she brought this upon herself? Being scared of everything, going out of her way to avoid others. She deserved to be ridiculed. Her lack of spine was pitiful.

Ruthlessly, she tore the hat from her head and threw it across the room. Panting, her breath came out in short gasps. Both men stared at her in surprise, until Artemis went to his feet, to see if she was okay.

The hat that had hidden her in the dark landed near the handsome bird she had studied earlier when she first arrived.

She thought she could hear that voice laughing in her head. Mocking her still, even with her cheeks tainted pink and her lips pressed into a firm line of resolve. _I will not have that voice, laughing at me, _she thought angrily. _I may be pathetic, but at least I'm not a bea-_ she cut herself off, unwilling to finish that last thought.

"GRYFFINDOR!" a voice shouted aloud, sounding much like the voice she had been listening to within her own head.

She looked around herself, wondering where it could have come from. The old wizard bent down and retrieved the hat she had thrown in her fit. He straightened it and placed it on its perch, the same place he had collected it from earlier.

Serena studied the hat, before looking over at her guardian, who was crouched next to her. "Well done Serena," he said with a smile. His bright blue eyes held hers for a second, before he looked towards Dumbledore. "I believe we should introduce her to the staff," he inquired.

The old wizard nodded and moved towards the door.

Artemis straightened and extended his hand out towards her. She took it and let him bring her to her feet and lead her out of the office. They stepped onto a staircase, which began to descend as soon as all three of them entered the small space.

Just when she was starting to think they were going to crash into a wall, it jumped aside, leaving a wide opening for them to exit through. Once out into a more brightly lit corridor, Serena turned to look at the way they had come. The wall jumped back into place and she was greeted with the sight of stone gargoyle.

_Clever, _she mused, before the tug on her arm had her turning back around to follow the two older men.

She was led down several intricate corridors, all seemingly like the last. After several staircases, most of which seemed to move after they had used them, they reached the ground floor.

Dumbledore led her and Artemis towards a pair of doors to the left of the last stairs they had taken. He pulled the doors opened and stepped aside to let them walk in.

Serena felt herself entranced at first glance. The room was grand all on its own. The four sets of tables that drew across its length and all pointing to a fifth table only accented its features. But to top it off, when she looked up, she actually saw the sky. Or at least a bewitched ceiling that told her, the sun had already set and time had passed while she had been inside the Headmaster's office.

In the inky blackness above her, silver stars dotted its bleakness, while surrounding a vibrant crescent moon. With a sigh, she looked away. Instead she directed her gaze at the table, Dumbledore was taking them to. They passed two long tables, before turning to follow their length to the table that fit the width of the room.

"Good evening," Dumbledore greeted, the witches and wizards who were seated behind the long table. Her eyes first landed on the two empty seats directly in the middle. One chair was made of what appeared to be gold. The chair next to it didn't appear nearly as grand though. Actually, there were four empty places at the table. On the far end from her, was an empty seat and on the other end the second seat from the last was empty.

The rest were filled with all sorts of strange figures. To her amazement, there was even a centaur seated at the table. He was situated near the two empty places in the middle of the table.

The three of them stopped in front of the table. In which had everyone at the table staring at them. "I would like you all to meet our newest editions," Dumbledore explained, as he turned to her and Artemis. "This is Serena Moon, and her guardian Professor Artemis. Miss Moon, has been already sorted into the Gryffindor house, while her Guardian has agreed to take the position as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Serena lifted her eyes from the floor, to look at the table once more. Carefully her eyes took in each witch and Wizard she saw. Catching her lip between her teeth, she worried it in her nervousness.

Artemis nudged her gently, trying to push her into action. Reluctant, but having no other choice, she said, "Good evening." Artemis sighed gently, his face set with a small frown.

With a short shake of his head, he lifted his eyes to the table. "Good evening, it's a pleasure meeting all of you," he said gently. "Serena and myself appreciate this opportunity."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head once, before he waved a hand to the table. "Artemis, please sit. Miss Moon your table is the last one," he said, as he pointed to the table on the very far end of the room.

Swallowing the forming lump in her throat, she nodded meekly, before turning away from the eyes. She hurried towards the table and sat down silently. During her wait, she stared at the golden plate laid out in front of her.

_What am I doing here, _she wondered. _I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere._

She licked her lips in her nervousness. She was rushing head first into the unknown. She had no idea where she was going, or why she was there in the first place.

She was torn from her thoughts when the doors to the large room swung open. Lifting her head, she craned her neck around to look. She paled considerably, as students, some her age and some even older, filed into the room. They began to take their seats along the four tables, some even going to the table she had been sitting comfortably alone at.

_This was a crazy idea, _she thought in a panic. Her heart began to throw itself against her rib cage, while her breath quickened. _I-I can't do this!_

She was hyperventilating, her breathing erratic, while all of her blood rushed to her head as if it could escape through her ears, nose, or mouth.

But it was too late. She had no choice but to stay now.

As frightening as that thought was to her, there was no other option.

_I'm trapped_, she realized. Something inside her raged at that thought. The part of her that was never meant to be caged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow here is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. This I think will be a great story. Too bad I didn't get it out before the sixth book. With all the things that happened in it, makes it hard to follow. But I think I might add some of its contents in here to spice things up, so things wont be thrown off by the end of this story.

There are a couple things I wanted to add before I go; I plan to write two endings. I want to see which one does better. One will be happy, while the other may be a bit sad.

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

LP


	2. Chapter 2

It's that time. I've been waiting a really long time to add this story, so I hope all of you will like it as much as I do. It is an HP/SM crossover. But the plot is far from what any of you could ever imagine. Hopefully my hints won't give it away too easily.

I'm not sure of the couple, but I'm leaning towards Harry and Serena, or none at all. Or maybe both. Who knows, I sure don't. If you do, give me a review. Hehe

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a definite character bashing, mainly at the trio, hence the summery.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**--Now onto the story--**

Chapter two:  
The Start-of-Term Banquet

The Great Hall was the same as it had been for the previous five years. Lit candles floated above the four tables that fit the length of the room. Already the Ghosts who resided around Hogwarts had arrived and had made themselves comfortable within the Great Hall.

Four new six years walked separate from the mob they had walked in with. Keeping close to the wall, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger stuck close to their best friend; the three of them best friends since the first year they had attended Hogwarts. Behind them Luna Lovegood followed closely, but was busy reading the Quibbler.

Ron wiped his hands down the length of his black school robes. Turning his head, he regarded the black haired boy wearing thick-rimmed glasses, who walked beside him. Harry Potter hadn't said a word on the train. In fact the only time Ron had ever heard the boy speak, was to ask if he could go and do something, or to excuse himself from the table, throughout his stay at the Burrow.

The taller boy knew it was because Harry had been forced to stay at the Dursley's for most of the summer. It hadn't been until the last week of August, before Ron's parents had finally let him and his brothers retrieve his friend from those bloody muggles, the Dursleys.

Hermione looked at Ron from over the dark haired boy's shoulder. She sent him a worried look, in which he returned.

Harry hadn't been all that happy at the end of their fifth year. After Sirius' death, he had seemed to recede within himself. Nothing seemed to interest him anymore.

The four moved passed the Slytherin table and then the Ravenclaw. Luna Lovegood waved briefly, before she joined her table. The fact that she moved to the very end of the table where no one else sat didn't go unnoticed by the three.

"One of these times we should have her join us," Harry said tiredly, before he turned his eyes away from the girl with waist length dirty blonde hair.

The group, now reduced to three, had just passed the Hufflepuff table, when someone came jogging after them.

"Hey guys, think that might be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor?" Neville asked once he caught his breath and had managed to keep his hands on his wild frog, Trevor. He pointed towards the high table where the Professors all sat.

Ron looked away from the empty plates and dishes, as they walked along the Gryffindor table, to see. His eyes landed fully on the white haired man. His hair was like staring at a blanket of snow under a full moon.

He was a rather pale wizard, with soft features and a hesitant smile. His bright blue eyes kept moving towards the last table in the Great Hall.

Turning his head, Ron followed the older wizard's gaze. There, already sitting at their table was just a slip of a girl. "Whose that," he asked, forgetting Neville's question entirely.

Hermione stared at the girl seated at the Gryffindor table, as Ron lead them to their seats near the end, closest to the high table. Her eyes studied the girl dressed in shabby looking robes. "I don't know," she answered, before sitting and picking a seat a little ways down from the new girl. Ron sat on the opposite side of the table from her, with Neville sitting next to him. Harry took a seat next to Hermione.

Turning to her friend, she asked gently, "Harry, did you notice that there was a girl here before any of us got here?"

The boy with thick, unkempt black hair raised his gaze from the golden plate to look at the bushy, brown haired girl next to him. With a sigh, he leaned forward over the table to look.

Sure enough, a girl their age sat at the very end, being the closest to the high table. She stubbornly kept her head bent close to her plate, not looking at anyone. She wore raggedy robes that already held several patches. Her hair was a dull golden blonde, as if it was hardly washed enough. She was wearing it up into a pair of unique pigtails on the top of her head.

He gave a small shrug and leaned back in his seat. "I thought students couldn't attend Hogwarts unless they started from first year," Hermione mused as she looked at the girl again. Harry grunted. "Maybe she's special," he muttered beneath his breath.

Hermione looked at him, with a lifted brow. "Harry is something bothering you," she asked at last. The boy next to her shook his head no.

Before she could say anymore, the doors to the Great Hall opened once more and the elderly witch, Professor McGonagall, led in the new first years. She had them walk in a semi single line, walking passed the Slytherins and walking up in between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

Harry turned away from his friends to watch, as Professor McGonagall left the first years to stand before the head table. She retrieved the familiar stool and Sorting hat, setting it out for all to see. She stepped back, just before the hat twitched. The rip near the bottom opened up and like the years before, broke out into song.

_**I may be shabby,**_

_**And I may be old.**_

_**But I'll bet,**_

_**I'm smarter than you know.**_

_**I've been here for many years,**_

_**And I've sorted each **_

_**And every one of you.**_

_**There's a place for everyone,**_

_**Within these Hogwarts walls.**_

_**Whether it might be Gryffindor,**_

_**Who houses the bravest of hearts.**_

_**Or whether it might be Slytherin,**_

_**Whose ambition for power undermines us all.**_

_**Or could it be Hufflepuff,**_

_**Who are a friendly lot.**_

_**Or would it be Ravenclaw,**_

_**Whose cleverness outwits us all.**_

_**So just place me upon your head,**_

_**And I'll tell you,**_

**_Just where you might belong._**

Everyone in the great hall broke out into applause, once the hat finished its newest song. The sorting hat bowed to the four tables in each, lingering a bit longer on the Gryffindors.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, holding out a rather lengthy roll of parchment in front of her. "When I call your name, you will place the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said to be heard over the applause. "Adolphsen, Elora!"

A rather small blonde stepped out of the line of the first years. Tentatively she made her way to the stool. She picked the hat up and placed it on her head after she sat down.

Barely a moment passed, before the hat came back to life. "RAVENCLAW!" it shouted, and the second table in the rows burst into applause and several cheers could be heard. The girl took the hat off and set it back down, before she hurried over to join her new housemates.

Harry shifted in his seat, as McGonagall continued with the list of first years. "Antrim, Veselin," she called out.

Another student stepped out of line. The boy had dark hair and skin. He sat down on the stool, and placed the hat over his eyes.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted and little Veselin hurried to join the table that cheered for him. Harry clapped halfheartedly, as the boy sat near Hermione.

The next student called was Jessica Bedinger, a pretty little blonde, was placed in Hufflepuff. But Brennan Boekelheide was placed in Gryffindor.

The first two Slytherins, were Chase Burke, a scrawny boy with wobbly knees and Trent Critchfield, who was slightly plump.

After them, came two more Gryffindors. After Fred and George Weasley had left the year before, things had simmered down. But finally it appeared their doubles had finally arrived.

Madeline Drabek, who had thick brown hair tied into a high ponytail, moved to the front and took her seat. She had barely placed the hat on her head when it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" Her brother, Michael Drabek, who looked an awful lot like his sister, only he was a male and his hair was kept in a low ponytail. The same happened for him. He had barely set the hat down on his head, when it cried out the same House.

When the siblings joined their table, they high five each other, before turning two sets of mischievous eyes on their housemates.

With a groan, Harry turned from the sorting.

"Fitzgerald, Naomi," McGonagall called. He looked back and saw a girl with pale skin and thick black hair tied into a chignon, approached the hat next.

"Ravenclaw!" the hat shouted after only a moment pause. As she took her place at the cheering table, Harry noticed how much she looked like Cho. Turning away, he let his eyes wander.

Stella Gruendell, a tall girl who could have been mistaken for a seventh year, was placed in Hufflepuff. Chaz Jones, who had hair like Malfoy, only it stuck out every which way was placed in none other than Slytherin. After him was Jared Knight, a boy with thick-rimmed glasses like Harry's and hand me down robes. He was placed in Ravenclaw.

The first female Slytherin this year, was Althya McCord, who actually was quite pretty with lush red hair that fell to the middle of her back. After her, came another Ravenclaw, Rohan McCutcheon, who had dark skin, but beach blonde hair.

Harry made a point to glance at his plate. He just wished the food would arrive, so that he could leave.

Both Fanny O'Sullivan and Epiphany Steenberg, were placed in Hufflepuff.

Lifting his eyes towards the high table, the green-eyed boy adjusted his glasses to see Dumbledore. The old wizard looked intent on watching the sorting. But just before Harry looked away, the old man turned his twinkling blue eyes on him. The young Gryffindor caught a hint of a smile, before the old man looked away.

"Wood, Zoey!"

Most of the students at the Gryffindor table turned their heads to really look now.

A short girl dressed in black robes and brown hair, cut like a boys, stepped up to the hat. She placed it on her head and only had to wait a second or so before it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors burst into shouts and cheers. Even Harry put more joy into his greeting. The girl took a seat next to Neville and sent them all a smile.

As the applause died down, Brayton Woolsely, was called next. The tall boy was placed in Ravenclaw after a second of deliberation on the hat's part.

Harry pushed the noise aside and looked towards the end of their table. The only person, who hadn't cheered or applauded at any new housemate, was the girl still sitting alone. She was fiddling with her fork, her eyes staring intently at her golden plate.

While Alexia Zbaraschuk was sorted into Slytherin, Harry studied the girl who had been at the table long before any of them had arrived.

Her robes looked old, most likely hand me downs. There were several patches in it already and it looked huge on her, as if it had been made for someone much bigger. She was quite small, looking as if she would have fit in with the first years, well.

On closer inspection, he noted that her skin was unusually pale. When she barely turned her head, so that she could reach for a spoon and knife, her blue eyes were decorated with dark circles.

"Zumbuhl, Chasen," McGonagall called as she rolled up her parchment. The red haired boy was quickly sorted into the Hufflepuff house.

With the sorting all finished, the hat and stool were put away, before the old witch took her seat next to Dumbledore. But once the witch in emerald green robes took her seat, Dumbledore rose to his feet.

Spreading his arms wide he quickly gained the attention of most students. "Welcome," he called over the dull roar, catching the remainder of the student's attention. "Newcomers we welcome you to Hogwarts. As for previous students, welcome back to another eventful year. By the sound of many bellies rumbling, I insist that we eat." And with that said, he took his seat again.

Only this time food appeared before the students on all five tables. This created joyful laughter and gasps of surprise from the first years.

At the Gryffindor table, Ron was already piling on twice as much food, a boy his size should eat. "Bout bloody time," he griped, as he began to devour a chicken leg.

Hermione sent him a disgusted look, before she placed, not even half as much as Ron had, of food on her own dish.

Neville glanced at Ron and shook his head, as the boy gobbled his potatoes in three large bites. With a sigh, the plump boy turned his eyes to Harry who sat across from him. "Why do you think she's sitting alone," he asked.

His eyes moved from Harry to look at Hermione. He was hoping someone would answer him.

"It might be because she's new," Hermione stated the obvious. "She's probably shy."

"Ormbe zeust oesn't havny ends," Ron said around a mouthful of pork chops and corn. Harry and Neville stared at the red haired boy blankly. But Hermione, who had managed to piece together his words, kicked him hard under the table. "Ron stop being such a prat," she hissed angrily.

Shaking his head, Harry turned to his food and started to eat. "Think we should ask her to come eat with us?" Neville asked, almost sounding hopeful.

The group looked over at the blonde. She must have heard them, for her back was turned on them now and she was eating her food quickly, as if the faster she ate, the sooner she could leave.

Sometime later, after everyone had finished eating and the noise level rose, the tables cleared themselves.

Once again Dumbledore got to his feet and instantly silence filled the Great Hall. "Now that we have all had our fill, I have a few start of the term notices.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And also, I must warn you to be careful when you are around the Whomping Willow," Dumbledore sent Ron and Harry a meaningful look when he had mentioned the tree they had flown into in their second year, when they had borrowed Ron's family car.

"Also, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has again asked me to remind you all that no magic is allowed between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held the second week of the term. If anyone is interested, please speak with Madam Hooch," he said, and pointed to the short haired witch seated between Professor Flitwick and the white haired wizard they had yet to meet.

"We have one change in the staffing this year. I would like to introduce you to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Artemis," he said, just before bringing his hands together to clap.

Reluctantly, others followed in suit. Most students were weary, since the last Professor in the profession, had turned out to be an evil toad.

The white haired man stood and bowed towards them. "Thank you, I look forward to this year," he replied in a sultry voice that had many girls swooning. The wizard sat back down and turned his eyes back to Dumbledore.

"It is late," Dumbledore said once he had everyone's attention once more. "And all of you will want to be well rested, for your lessons tomorrow. Prefects please direct the first years to your common rooms and inform them of the password. That is all, goodnight."

There was a bit of shuffling, as student went to their feet. Ron and Hermione collected their group of first years and waved for them to follow.

Sighing, Harry got to his feet as well and moved to follow his housemates. He was reaching the end of the table, when he turned to look behind him.

The girl remained sitting in her seat. As he followed Neville, passing the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw table, he watched as Professor Artemis approach the girl.

Only then did she stand and she followed the teachers out.

He frowned, his eyes narrowing with just a hint of hate and jealousy towards the girl as he left the Great Hall.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know- I know, but I did warn you. There will be some bashing on the trio, but that is only because of Serena and her attitude. I don't mean to make Harry seem rude and detached. But when I started this story, I was reading the fifth book. And its from that book that I got this idea and how I shaped the characters. So please be patient, things will change and for the better, I promise!

There are a couple of things I wanted to add before I go; I plan to write two endings. I want to see which one does better. One will be happy, while the other may be a bit sad.

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

LP


	3. Chapter 3

It's that time. I've been waiting a really long time to add this story, so I hope all of you will like it as much as I do. It is an HP/SM crossover. But the plot is far from what any of you could ever imagine. Hopefully my hints won't give it away too easily.

I'm not sure of the couple, but I'm leaning towards Harry and Serena, or none at all. Or maybe both. Who knows, I sure don't. If you do, give me a review. Hehe

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a definite character bashing, mainly at the trio, hence the summery.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**--Now onto the story--**

Chapter three:  
Serena Moon

She had just finished tugging her sweater over her white shirt, when a knock sounded at her door. Looking up, Serena waited as the door to her room opened and Artemis peered inside.

"Good, you're dressed," he commented, before entering the room fully. In his hands, he was holding her black robes. The only thing different from last night was the crest sown on the breast. It was red and gold with a lion, the name Gryffindor printed in bold near the bottom.

Serena turned away and looked at her full-length mirror. She adjusted her red and gold-striped tie, making sure to tuck it under her gray sweater.

Her eyes carefully scrutinized her appearance, looking for anything out of place. The Hogwarts uniforms were stuffy and quite confining in her opinion. She wore a white, long sleeve, button-down shirt, with a tie to fit snuggly under the folded down collar. Over that, was a thick v-neck gray sweater. The uniform also consisted of a wool knee-length skirt. Then there were the calf length gray socks and black shoes to go on her feet.

Artemis joined her at the mirror, standing right behind her. "Here you are," he said, and helped her into the last bit of her uniform. An ankle length black robe that bore the crest of her house.

"We should probably be heading down for breakfast," he said encouragingly.

She looked at him through the reflection of the mirror. "Why, so they can all stare at me again," she muttered beneath her breath. Her guardian sighed, as he took a step back. "If you continue like the way you have been, of course they are going to stare," he replied. "You bring this attention onto yourself by being aloof."

Serena bit the insides of her cheeks and had to turn away from her dull looking reflection. "The last time I wasn't aloof towards someone, they got hurt," she said bitterly. Her eyes rose to meet his. "I wont let that happen again."

Moving towards her trunk, she snatched up her wand, a willow and unicorn hair, ten and a half inches. Stuffing it into the pocket of her robes, she made her way to the door.

Artemis followed and together they entered the small living room that connected their rooms. Passing Artemis' bedroom door, the two occupants of the room on the second floor left through the only exit. Once out in the corridor, the door slammed shut and resumed its image of a window that overlooked the front of the castle. In the distance she could make out the Quidditch pitch.

The pair followed the corridor, which passed the stone Gargoyle that hid Professor Dumbledore's office. After several flights of stairs, the two reached the ground floor.

By then, Serena began to drag her feet, as Artemis, once again dressed in white robes, opened the doors to the Great Hall. She reluctantly entered the already occupied room.

While Artemis moved to join his place at the high table, Serena dragged herself to the exact spot she had sat at the night before. Making sure there was plenty of space between her and the student that had gotten there before her, she turned to her empty plate. Looking around, she dished herself some eggs and bacon.

She held her head bent over her meal, her eyes focusing on the food, while she methodically ate her breakfast. She was halfway done, when over a hundred owls came swooping into the Great Hall.

Serena looked up for the first time since she sat down, to watch. Owls of all kinds descended all over the Hall. They carried letters and packages, in which they delivered to their owners.

"I see you still haven't quit buying that rubbish," came an annoyed voice just a few seats down from her. Turning her head, Serena noted that the dark haired girl had received the latest 'Daily Prophet'. The red haired boy sitting next to her seemed clearly annoyed by this.

"I told you last year, Ron. Even if it is mostly rubbish, its best to know what everyone else is saying," the girl replied crisply. She tugged the paper open, after giving the owl a Knut, in which it took flight afterwards.

"Strange," the girl murmured, catching the three boys', attention. "Waz ange?" the red haired boy named Ron asked, while he ate his porridge. The girl who folded the paper long enough to send the boy a heated look, she snapped it back open, before she answered. "The ministry is trying to track down all of the werewolves."

Serena dropped her fork at this news. _Why? _she wondered.

"Why," came the question, from the round face boy sitting across from the girl with the newspaper. The girl finally folded the paper and set it aside. "Doesn't say. But that was the only news I saw worth reading," she stated simply.

Serena found herself being caught staring. The boy with black hair and glasses was looking at her again, like he had the night before. Only this time he didn't have to lean over the table. He was seated next to Ron and the round-faced boy she had yet to meet. He was the closest person to her.

Turning away quickly, she finished her breakfast, before the witch who had called out names during the Sorting walked up to their table. "Miss Moon," she said crisply and handed her, her schedule for the year.

Serena stared at the parchment. Being home schooled for the first four years, had helped her quite a bit. Artemis had taught her a lot, which would now help her keep up with the sixth year curriculum.

"Serena," Artemis called, as he moved towards her.

Standing, she turned towards her guardian. He was carrying her Charms book. "Thanks," she said quietly, taking the book from him.

Looking over, she noticed that everyone was leaving to attend to his or her first day of lessons. "Professor Flitwick is right over there, I'm sure he would be happy if you joined him to class," Artemis told her, as he pointed towards the short man waiting near the end of the high table.

She nodded and said goodbye to Artemis, before she hurried after the wizard who was even shorter than her small frame.

"Good morning Miss Moon," the wizard greeted. Serena smiled hesitantly, her eyes darting around as they left the Great Hall and climbed the marble staircase.

They reached the classroom in no time at all and she was directed to a seat, while the professor went to his desk. After a while more students began to file in, taking their seats.

A quick glance towards the door proved that the Gryffindors who sat closest to her during breakfast had just arrived. The four of them walked together and searched for a seat.

The red haired boy she had come to know as Ron took a seat behind her. And the boy who had caught her staring sat next to him. And then, against her best wishes, the round-faced boy sat down next to her. Involuntary, Serena shifted her chair over. To anyone, it would appear she was making room for him, but really she was trying to put as much distance as she could between them, without being noticed.

"Hello," the boy greeted with a smile. "I'm Neville Longbottom."

Serena never felt more uncomfortable than she did now. It had been a long time since someone tried to talk to her. "I-I h-hello," she said finally, her voice betraying her nervousness. She was saved from having to say more, when Professor Flitwick asked for everyone's attention.

Quickly turning from the boy who sat next to her, she directed all of her attention to the short man who stood on a stack of books behind his desk.

"All right then," the wizard began. "Welcome back to your sixth year of Charms. We have an interesting course, in which I hope to complete before the year is out."

Professor Flitwick then hopped down from his perch and moved to stand in front of his desk. "I want to start off with a Conjuring Spell.

"This spell takes a lot of concentration on the castors part," he explained. He moved about the room, giving the impression that he was pacing. "I want all of you to take out a piece of parchment and write this down." He lifted his wand, which Serena hadn't noticed he had been holding, before now. He waved it in an arch, before bringing it down sharply. Words appeared on the board behind his desk.

Serena reached over for her bag and pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment, her quill, and a new inkbottle. Like everyone around her, she copied what was written on the board.

"What you are writing, is a brief explanation of the Conjuring Spell," Flitwick explained, as his eyes drew across the room. "By Tuesday I expect a two page essay on the history and the purpose on the Conjuring spell."

Collective groans could be heard throughout the room. Flitwick continued as if he hadn't heard them. "Next week, we'll start by conjuring something simple and easy. Hopefully by the end of the month, you all can conjure…" he trailed off and in a quick wave of his wand, conjured the golden chair, Albus sat in during the feasts.

Students paused in their writing to gawk. Several minutes passed, before they snapped out of their stupor and finished writing. By the end of the class, the chair disappeared all on its own.

----

At lunch, Serena sat in her original seat. Only this time, she made sure no one would bother her. While she ate she worked on her Charms essay and ignored everyone around her.

So far there had only been one incident, when someone had tried to converse with her. Serena now knew to stay clear away from Neville Longbottom. The problem was, he more than likely had all of her classes.

When the bell rang, Artemis, helped her collect her pile of books, before they headed off to her next class. "How was your day so far?" Artemis asked, as they climbed the marble staircase.

Tossing her head from side to side in a so-so manner, she replied, "Not bad. Professor Flitwick is going to teach us the conjuring spell."

Her white haired companion nodded. "That's good, soon you wont need me to remember your books for you," he said with a smile. Serena smiled in return. "Stop being a baby," she said with a laugh, as the man pulled open the door to his classroom.

Serena slipped inside the room and her guardian followed her in. "How bout you? How's teaching?" she asked. She turned from her inspection of the room, to look at the older wizard.

"Hectic, just as I imagined," he said. "But things always go smoother after the first day."

She shrugged at his words and moved to find herself a seat. "Have you met anyone yet?" he inquired, as he flipped through the book on his desk.

Looking up from her Defense Against the Dark Arts book, Serena frowned. "Artemis," she started to say, but was cut off, when the door to the classroom opened.

Students began to file into the room. Some she recognized from her earlier classes, and others she didn't. Along with the Gryffindors, a group with a snake as their crest walked into the room as well.

Leaning back in her seat, Serena eyed the group that finally entered the room. They, she knew, were going to be a nuisance to her plan at being friendless. Once again they walked in together, all four of them. Behind them three boys wearing the snake crest walked in.

"Well hello Potty, Weasel," the boy with pale blonde hair said with a sneer. The boy with black hair who was walking with Ron turned, along with the red haired boy. The two glared in return to the insults. "Ah look, it's the filthy little mudblood." The two boys, who stood on either side of the blond, snickered behind their meaty fists.

Serena frowned, but stayed in her seat. She decidedly ignored the look Artemis sent her way. How she despised that name.

"Why don't you take your seats," Artemis called, as he approached the group standing in the doorway.

The girl with bushy brown hair, reached for the boys, who looked ready to pound the one who had insulted them, and managed to drag them to an seat. The blond haired boy looked around the room. His eyes locked with hers for a brief moment, only long enough for him to sneer at her, before he turned to find a seat.

This time, Neville found a seat, not next to her, but near a boy with short black hair. Ron and the boy with glasses found a seat behind her, while the girl sat next to Serena.

Again Serena scooted her seat away and received a narrowed look from the Professor.

"I have been told that most of you already have a great deal of knowledge in this area of magic," Artemis began. "Which will make this year much easier than I could ever hope for."

The tall white haired man stepped around his desk and pulled his wand from the pocket of his robes. "This year, will consist of nothing more, than dueling," he explained. This bit of information brought forth a great deal of whispering. Most coming from directly behind her.

"I believe there was once a dueling club. This however will be much, much more," he replied, gaining back everyone's attention. His eyes moved across the room. "You will be assigned one partner, who matches your abilities, so that everyone is equal."

Like Flitwick had done earlier, Artemis waved his wand and words formed on the board. "Please copy these notes. Afterwards, you will take a pop quiz, so that I know how to match student for student." At this, several groans echoed around the room.

Both Serena and the girl sitting next to her reached for their bags and pulled out their supplies. While everyone else moved slowly and reluctantly, Serena and the girl she had yet to meet, wrote the notes that were written on the board.

Once she was finished, she put away her parchment. Artemis came by and set the quiz down in front of her. With a sigh, she dipped her quill in the ink and moved to answer the first question.

_What spell could I use to disarm my opponent_, she read to herself.

_The spell Protego does what…_

Serena went through the questions, answering the ones she knew off the top of her head. After that, she went back to study the questions she wasn't sure about.

The quiz was about five parchments long and took most students to the end of the class period.

When the bell rang, everyone scrambled to answer any questions they had left. "When you leave, hand me your quizzes as you walk out the door," he called.

Serena put away her quill and inkbottle, and then stuffed her book into her bag, before getting up. Tossing her bag over her shoulder, she moved to the door. "Here- Professor," she said, after a brief hesitation on what she should call him.

Artemis smiled, "Thank you Miss Moon." And he took the quiz she held out. "See you at the Dinner feast," he called after her, as she made her way down to the Great Hall.

Hurrying down the marble staircase, Serena ignored those she passed. Pushing the closed doors open, she slipped into the noisy room. She passed the Slytherin table without being seen, and easily made it by the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff table.

It wasn't until she was nearly to her selected seat, when someone called her name.

Looking up, Serena saw Professor Dumbledore waving her forward.

With a small groan, Serena dragged her feet towards the high table, where the old wizard sat. "Uh- good evening Professor Dumbledore," she greeted when she reached him. The white haired wizard smiled knowingly. "Miss Moon, good evening my dear. How was your first day," he asked. He seemed clearly interested.

She shrugged casually, "It was all right Professor." She felt more relaxed in the man's company after Artemis had talked to her last night. It appeared that Artemis knew Albus Dumbledore quite well.

Since Artemis was all she had to call her family, she trusted him completely.

"Have you met any of your fellow Gryffindors," Dumbledore asked.

Serena turned to look behind her. The Great Hall was filled already and the Gryffindor table was chatting noisily as they ate their dinner. "I've met a few," she said carefully. Sure she had only met Neville and hardly even so. But the look she saw in the Headmaster's eyes made her weary.

Albus went to his feet suddenly. "Come with me," he said. Serena stiffened, her back straightening, as her face creased with worry. _Go where_, she wondered.

Reluctantly, she followed the old wizard, as he came around the high table and met her in front of the Gryffindors table. _Oh no_, she thought in a panic.

The old wizard cleared his throat, trying to gain their attention. In her panic, Serena whipped her head around, looking for her guardian and found Artemis sitting at the high table. He must have felt her gaze, because he suddenly turned his head in her direction.

The panic in her eyes was clear and the white haired man went to his feet.

"Everyone," Albus said only loud enough for the table they stood in front of, would turn to look. The Gryffindors stopped talking and turned to see what the Headmaster wanted.

Serena's heart lurched in her chest. Hysteria bubbled up from the pit in her stomach, rising into her throat. She feared she might shatter into pieces, if any more eyes were directed her way. Never in all her life had she felt so vulnerable, so exposed, as she did now.

She was a deer caught in headlights. Frozen in her fear and unable to flee, no matter how desperately she wanted to.

She vowed then and there, never to trust Artemis' word. Even though he said Albus Dumbledore was good man, to her, he clearly was not. He did not care how horrified, how utterly terrified she felt standing there being stared at.

And oh how she despised at being stared at, like she was some animal in a cage, meant to be gawked at.

"Many of you may have noticed, while some of you might not have, but this year we received a new student, who was home schooled for the last four years," Albus said, while Serena stood there, feeling nauseous.

Artemis was nearly there; ready to rescue her, like he had done so many times in the past. But he was already too late, for the damage had already been done.

"This is Serena Moon, she is now a fellow Gryffindor and I would like all of you to treat her, as if she has been here for the last five years," the old wizard finished.

Dumbledore then placed a hand on her shoulder, as if he had known her for years. Horrified, with what he had done, she jerked away from him. Artemis appeared behind her, his hand moving to pull her into a comforting embrace. But she ducked away from him too.

Serena sat down at the table, nearly sitting on the edge of her seat, so that even more space was put between herself and the rest of the house. She had vowed never to make friends again. Not after what had happened to her best friend Raye. That incident was burned into her mind and she planned to never repeat it.

Artemis and Dumbledore could try all they might to force her to meet the students of Hogwarts, and to try to fit her in. If that was what they wanted, then they would have to fight her, the whole way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know- I know, but I did warn you. There will be some bashing on the trio, but that is only because of Serena and her attitude. I don't mean to make Harry seem rude and detached. But when I started this story, I was reading the fifth book. And it's from that book that I got this idea and how I shaped the characters. So please be patient, things will change and for the better, I promise!

There are a couple of things I wanted to add before I go; I plan to write two endings. I want to see which one does better. One will be happy, while the other may be a bit sad.

PLUS I am terribly sorry for such a late update, I promise not to take as long again.

SORRY!

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

LP


	4. Chapter 4

It's that time. I've been waiting a really long time to add this story, so I hope all of you will like it as much as I do. It is an HP/SM crossover. But the plot is far from what any of you could ever imagine. Hopefully my hints won't give it away too easily.

I'm not sure of the couple, but I'm leaning towards Harry and Serena, or none at all. Or maybe both. Who knows, I sure don't. If you do, give me a review. Hehe

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a definite character bashing, mainly at the trio, hence the summery. MAJOR BASHING, BEWARE!

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**--Now onto the story--**

Chapter four:  
Hate Felt Words

The next morning, Hermione tried to say hello to the new girl, but the blonde only slammed her golden cup down, cutting Hermione off. Bewildered, Hermione turned towards Harry and Ron. "What is wrong with her?" she asked, jerking a thumb in the girl's direction.

Dumbledore had introduced the girl to them last night. Ron shrugged his shoulders, as he quickly ate through his breakfast. Harry kept glancing in the girl's direction. Dumbledore had acted as if he had known her. And yet the girl had shrugged the great wizard off as if he was a bug.

The blonde turned away from the group, so that all they could see was her back. She was trying to hurry through her meal, eating faster than even Ron.

Neville shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "You don't think she's mad at us, do you?" the round-faced boy asked. Harry shrugged, not really caring. He pushed his half eaten breakfast away and made a move to leave.

"Harry," Hermione called, her voice filled with concern. "You barely ate anything and I know you hardly even touched your dinner last night."

Again the black haired boy shrugged. "Don't worry 'Mione," he said to reassure her. "I'm not really hungry. I'll meet you guy' by Hagrid's hut, okay?"

He got up from the table and quickly left the Great Hall, before any of his friends could stop him. Out in the entrance hall, he didn't hesitate to move towards the exit. Pushing the door leading outside, open, he quickly left the Hogwarts Castle.

Following the wall of the School, he headed straight for Hagrid's hut, which was located near the forbidden forest. The closer he got to the hut, the slower his pace got. Soon he came to a stop, only halfway to the half giant's home.

He sighed in frustration, his hand reaching up to run through his already messy hair. What was wrong with him? He was probably worrying his friends half to death, with his aloof manner.

Harry turned as if to head back to the School, but stopped.

The new Gryffindor, Serena Moon, was walking towards him. Her head was bent as she moved, her arms hugging her bag to her chest.

Suddenly her head shot up and she came to an abrupt stop. They stood like that for a while. Her face frightened and looking as if she might flee at any moment. _What is she afraid of,_ he wondered. It was the same look she had worn last night, when Dumbledore had introduced her.

Not even a bit concerned about her discomfort he turned and headed back towards Hagrid's hut. He reached the door and it was only then did he turn to look behind him. Serena Moon was gone.

Harry turned completely around, his eyes searching the grounds, but the blonde Gryffindor was nowhere to be seen.

"Harry!" Ron shouted, as he and Hermione ran towards him. Instead of looking towards them, though, his eyes were drawn to the edge of the forbidden forest. _What was that?_ he wondered.

Suddenly Hagrid came around from behind his hut. Following reluctantly, was Serena Moon. "Careful now," the half giant told her. "Don't want to 'larm them."

Harry turned and caught sight of the small blonde, who was carefully dragging a large crate, much like the one Hagrid was holding. Setting his burden down, Hagrid straightened, before he turned towards his class. It was once again Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Mornin'" Hagrid greeted, as he moved around the two large crates. "Got something' real special." He padded the crate closest to him.

Once the last of the students had arrived, he moved again to crouch in front of the crate. "Right then, today we've got Diricawls," he explained, as he pulled two bolts free.

Everyone took a step back, as Hagrid moved to allow the front to fall open. "C'mon," he said aloud.

Harry shifted uncomfortable on his feet. _What was a Diricawl anyway_? His unasked question was answered when a plump bird stepped out of the crate. Hermione grabbed a hold of his robes, in hopes to pull him back, when everyone else moved away. The bird had a round middle, with short, thick legs that held two-inch talon like claws. Four of them to be precise. Its head was like a flamingo, a long curled neck that ended with a small baldhead and a curved beak. Beady black eyes studied them carefully, before it made a horrid sound.

"Careful," Hagrid called. "Don't want him disappearin' yet. Now, can any of yeh tell me what a Diricawl is?" As he asked this, he opened up the other crate and a second one, just like the first, came out. "Should be two more," he said with a frown.

Harry turned his head a bit, but saw nothing. A sharp scream behind him, had him jumping about a foot in the air. The class whirled around.

"I-it it was there!" Lavender Brown shouted, her hand pointing to a pile of feathers.

Hagrid slapped his leg in agitation. "Come now, you need to calm down," he said carefully.

But the class did not look like they wanted to calm down. Everyone was looking around them, searching for the two birds that weren't accounted for.

"I know what a Diricawl is," came a small voice.

Everyone turned to see that Serena Moon, the new Gryffindor, was holding her hand up. She was standing closest to Hagrid and even closer to the birds. Unlike the rest of them, she didn't seem frightened.

"A Diricawl can't fly. It escapes danger by vanishing in a burst of feathers as we just witnessed. Muggles call this bird, the dodo bird and assumed it's extinct, because they don't know that it can vanish at will," she explained.

Hagrid nodded, "right, twenty points to Gryffindor," he said, before turning back to the class. "Now, Diricawls are friendly birds, just cautious. Yeh have to be-," he was trying to explain, but before he could finish, the last two burst into a pile of feather, causing several students to jump in surprise.

Hagrid sighed, "-careful."

----

Dragging his feet as he entered Professor Binns' classroom, for the first, but surely not the last time, that year. As always, the class was dull, mostly decorated with browns and well- browns. Wooden desks, wooden cupboards, everything else didn't seem to exist.

With a sigh, Harry let Ron and Hermione lead him to a table near the back. He picked the one behind the pair and reluctantly fell into the seat. To his surprise someone sighed, which to him, sounded hauntingly like the one he had just let out.

Looking over at the chair next to him, Harry was greeted with the sight of the new blonde Gryffindor. He stared at her curiously, while the girl held her back to him and made it pointedly that the wall was much more fascinating than him.

He shrugged and turned to Hermione who had asked him a question. "What?" he asked, since he hadn't caught a word her and Ron had been discussing. Actually that had been happening a lot lately. And even though he was sorry for it, he just couldn't help it.

Ron turned around in his seat to give him a curious look. "We were wondering if you wanted to come to Hogsmeade with me and Hermione?" The brown haired girl next to him, gave him a pained look. "Hermione and me, Ron…" she said. The red haired boy looked at her curiously. "Eh…" he trailed off. "But you're Hermione, right... Bloody hell this is like that time she forgot she was a witch in our first year!"

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly, as if she couldn't even bother replying to his outburst. Not even a smart remark could help the situation.

"You remember Harry, she had to make a fire to free us from the Devils snare, and complained about there being no wood..."

A snort came from Harry's left and he looked over curiously. Was it just him, or were the girl's shoulders shaking?

"Oh never mind!" Hermione shouted and turned in her chair. She opened up her book and proceeded to ignore the both of them. Harry and Ron shared a smile. "So what do you say Harry," Ron asked again.

He shrugged his shoulders. Did he really want to ruin their fun by sulking along? He knew he would probably ruin the day by just being there. "I'll think about it," was all he said.

"Good morning class," Professor Binns greeted as he slipped in through the wall behind his desk.

"Take out your books, and turn to page 257," the ghost instructed.

Grudgingly Harry bent over to retrieve his book. As he did so, he bumped heads with the girl sitting next to him. The girl yelped jumping back as if he had stung her. Harry stared at her with wide eyes, before grabbing both of their books that lay on the floor.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Moon is there a problem," the professor asked. Harry finally turned from the wide blue-eyed girl to the Ghost who taught the History class in Hogwarts. "No," he replied quietly and slid the girl's book to her, before opening his own. He flipped to the assigned page.

"All right," Binns continued, his voice a soothing monotone that never rose or fell. It was a nice rhythm that could put anyone to sleep. As he spoke, he instructed the class in the same dry reedy and wheezy voice he used in his previous years.

Tragic really that he was still teaching even after his death. From what other's had told him, Binns looked as he had the day he died, just only paler and you could clearly see the black board behind him. He looked like someone's grandfather, with gray hair forming a ring around the bald spot on his head. His eyes glassy as they were and with wearing spectacles, came off as gray as his hair.

The worst thing about his class, besides him being dull, was he made the class boring. His voice seemed like a broken record that went on and on, as heads around Harry hit the desk. He literally put people to sleep.

In fact the only ones who were awake, were Hermione, himself and Sere- Harry frowned when a soft sound came from his left. Turning his head, Harry felt his brows lift in astonishment.

_So she isn't a know it all, _he thought to himself. Turning his head away, the black haired boy continued to watch the blonde from the corner of his eye. She had her chin propped up with one palm, her elbow bent on the table. Her head was tilted towards the teacher, but her eyes were closed, while her mouth gaped slightly open. Her other hand held her quill, poised over her paper.

If it wasn't for the soft snores that emitted from her, or the little dribble of drool escaping from the corner of her mouth, he would have assumed she was just thinking about what to write.

_She's good_, he realized.

"Today you will read up on Flavius Belby. I want you each to write a two page essay on who he is and what he is famous for," Binns continued, seemingly unaware of the lack of attention his class was giving him. "If you have any questions refer to your book."

Harry shook his head, his green eyes dropping to the page in front of him. It was like the summer had never happened. It was like the incident at the Ministry had never existed. _Like Sirius never died_, he thought softly, his throat constricting. But it had happened, it was just that half the people who had witnessed it were going about, like it had never happened. That included, him.

When he wasn't losing his concentration and thinking about the past, or thinking about the future, he went on with his life. Harry narrowed his eyes, forcing himself to drop his thoughts. His eyes adjusted to the page he was looking at. _Flavius Belby_, he thought with a frown. There was about a good paragraph about the man in the book.

It appeared he would have to take another trip to the library. That was three scrolls worth of homework, already. And he hadn't even made it to lunch yet. But that wasn't the worst of it.

His eyes moved around the room searching all the heads. Pretty much the class was out. His eyes landed on Hermione who was halfway done with the work already. He looked over at the sleeping blonde. His frown deepened, his brows creasing together.

And to think he had to come back here, first thing next Monday.

----

Lunch went by without a hitch. After that well needed break, Ron, Hermione and himself made their way down to the dungeons for their first class of Potions.

"This is bloody rotten luck," Ron cursed, as they left the Great Hall after a hearty meal. Well, Ron had eaten enough for Harry and himself, while Harry had a few bites before claiming he was full.

Hermione lifted her brows in question, wondering what the red-haired boy could be complaining about this time.

"How do we manage to get double potions with the Slytherins, again!" he demanded, not even having to have anyone ask him what was wrong. He planed to throw it at them whether they cared or not.

Harry shrugged, as they descended down to the dungeons. The chill from the lower levels of the castle had them bringing their robes closer to their bodies. Sighing, the bushy brown haired girl shoved at the small of Ron's back when they touched ground. "Quit whining," she complained. "I don't like it as much as you do, but at least I don't complain about it 24/7!"

"Here goes," a soft voice said from behind them. Harry frowned. _Who? _he wondered. His thoughts were answered by a sharp voice from behind them. "No you don't, but you sure do complain a lot about him," came the snapped reply.

The three turned around to find the new Gryffindor standing near the end of the stairs. She held a calm façade, but her eyes seemed to flicker from terror to hope.

Harry was startled the girl even spoke. She hardly said a word all day except to answer Hagrid's question. Then he remembered something.

Turning, the black haired boy looked to his friends and found the shorter girl, looking livid. Her face was red and her eyes, well, he had never seen her so angry. Not even at Ron.

Ron on the other hand looked pleased. He had a huge grin on his face, since Hermione couldn't see him.

"Why," Hermione began, ready to snap at the girl half her size. It was strange. Hermione wasn't a tall girl, in fact she was a few inches shorter than Harry, who considered himself below average. Ron towered them both, since his growth spurt last year and this year on top of that. It was clear he was going to be as tall as his brothers. But Serena- well all three of them towered over her. She couldn't have been even five feet.

"It's true," the blonde began, her voice not betraying the emotions her eyes gave away. "All you ever do is scold him as if you were his mother." Harry felt his brows lift and his jaw drop. Even Ron was shocked by the hostility in the girl's voice.

"Even though he does deserve it sometimes. He's got manners that rival a Bowtruckle," she said, giving Ron a disgusted look. This sent Ron into a spluttering rage. Harry wasn't sure what a Bowtruckle was, but he planned to look it up when he had time.

But then, the girl turned her eyes on him, a pair of eyes that betrayed the fear she felt, in their depths. Even though she looked like she expected them to hex her on the spot, her mouth spouted out hateful words. "How you guys are friends," she said, spitting the word, _friends, _as if it was acid. "A nagging mother, who always scolds her impertinent, and brazen child. And then the civil but miserable father, who mopes around like some wretched ghost and stares at people like it's a day job, is beyond me," she finished. Then as if fearing for her life, ran passed them to get to the Potion classroom.

Harry stared at the stairs for a long moment. Both Ron and Hermione were red faced, either from utter embarrassment, or anger, he couldn't tell. As for him, he couldn't muster either emotion. As horrid as the girl's words were, they were true. But that didn't make him hate her less.

Turning on his heels, he stalked towards the classroom they had to share with the Slytherins. It was already full and when he and his friends arrived, the bell rang.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter. Ten points each taken, for being late," was the greeting they got, before they could even find their seats.

Harry gritted his teeth in agitation, as he took his seat near the back. Seamus took one look at him and blurted, "Ruddy hell, what happened to you?"

The question probably had something to do with the murderous look he held in his eyes.

"Today," Professor Snape said, as his eyes moved around the room. "We will be brewing a Pepper up potion. This will be a test. On Wednesday we will begin the advanced work." His eyes landed on Harry and he lifted a curious brow.

It probably had to do with the look on his face that he was sending full force to the back of a certain blonde's head. The said blonde continued to shift uncomfortably in her seat, as if she could feel his stare.

Not only had she made them late, but made them lose points and also insulted his friends. He hadn't liked her the moment Hermione had noticed her. He disliked her even more, now.

"It would do well, to pay attention!" Snape snarled, his black eyes shooting Harry looks from across the room. "Ten more points Potter, for your insolence. The rest of you get to work!"

Turning, the Professor in black robes stalked to the board to wipe it clean. As he said so, he called, "Miss Moon, you may speak to me now."

And there was even another reason why he disliked the pale skinned, dull looking, blonde-haired Gryffindor. It appeared she was on the greasy, old-gits', good side.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know- I know, but I did warn you. There will be some bashing on the trio, but that is only because of Serena and her attitude. I don't mean to make Harry seem rude and detached. But when I started this story, I was reading the fifth book. And it's from that book that I got this idea and how I shaped the characters. So please be patient, things will change and for the better, I promise!

There are a couple of things I wanted to add before I go; I plan to write two endings. I want to see which one does better. One will be happy, while the other may be a bit sad.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

LP


	5. Chapter 5

It's that time. I've been waiting a really long time to add this story, so I hope all of you will like it as much as I do. It is an HP/SM crossover. But the plot is far from what any of you could ever imagine. Hopefully my hints won't give it away too easily.

I am now very sure of my couple, I hope you like it. Please review, ty.

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a definite character bashing, mainly at the trio, hence the summery.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**--Now onto the story--**

Chapter five:  
Meddling Professors

"Making friends I see," Artemis said as soon as he walked into the infirmary. He shook his head as he neared the bed she sat on. "Why can't you for once, try and make a friend?"

Serena crossed her arms over her chest and looked away. "Serena," the older man said, with blue eyes softening with concern. "Raye wasn't your fault," he told her. Like he had told her a hundred times before.

She hardly listened to him to begin with, why should this news be any different from the last? "I don't like it here," she said fiercely. "I want to go back to my old school."

Artemis threw his arms up in aggravation. "Why!" he shouted. "Those kids tormented you every day! Why would you want to go back to that horrid school!"

Her bottom lip quivered, her eyes watering as his voice rose and rose with each word. "You didn't even do anything at Durmstrang and every student there either hexed you or jinxed you!" His tone of voice brought Madam Pomfrey running. "Artemis!" she said in a commanding tone.

The white haired wizard whirled around on her. "Don't!" he snapped in reply, holding one threatening finger at her. His voice strained with anger and was it bitterness? Madam Pomfrey paused, drawing back by the man's outburst.

It always shocked Serena when Artemis lost his cool. He was a very patient man, but when pushed just enough, he became a whole other person.

He turned back to her, his pale complexion flushed and his blue eyes livid. He was waiting for her to say something.

"A-at the other school I didn't have to worry. They hated me to begin with," she said weakly, her only excuse sounding pitiful. It was true. At Durmstrang she was considered weak and had been dubbed the punching bag. She had only spent one year there. And then they had come here- to Hogwarts.

"What is wrong with having people who don't want to hurt you, when they see you?" her guardian asked. He sounded hurt, his voice betraying his exhaustion and sadness.

Serena bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. After the incident yesterday, before Potions, things had gone smoothly.

Until that Slytherin boy had tried to jinx that girl. The one she had called a nagging mother. Serena had purposely stepped in the way and had been hit with some jinx she never heard of. It had caused red welts to form all over her body.

With Madam Pomfrey's help they would be completely gone by morning.

She just hoped she hadn't ruined what progress she had made on the three. From the beginning she had been weary of them. But more so the round face boy who had sat next to her during Charms. But hopefully now, rumors would spread and everyone would leave her alone.

"People who hate me, wont bother becoming my friend," she said, her voice as fierce as it had been when she first had spoken. "At Durmstrang no one wanted to even talk to me. I hate this school!"

She pushed herself from the bed and passed Artemis on her way out. At least in Durmstrang she didn't have to make people hate her, they just did. Here, it was different. She had to say those nasty things so that she could make them hate her.

Tears burned her eyes as she moved along the halls. It wasn't long before she passed the stone Gargoyle.

Reaching the dead end, she tapped the assorted bricks and the door appeared. With a heavy sigh, she knocked once. "Can I come in?" The lock clicked and she pushed the door opened.

Serena shut the door silently behind her and listened as the wards fell back into place. Shuffling across the main room she reached her bedroom.

Without hesitating, she pulled the door open and shut it behind her. As she moved about her room, she undressed and changed into her nightgown. When she reached the bed, she pulled the covers back and laid down.

She made sure she was asleep before Artemis came in after the dinner feast.

----

The weekend went by smoothly. Serena kept to her room and did her homework. She didn't even go down to the Great Hall to eat. Artemis usually came and brought her food, when he realized she would rather starve then join the school.

By Monday, Serena dreaded joining the routine of classes. But Artemis did not relent on this issue. She was going whether on her own two feet or not.

So by eight, Serena was dressed in her school robes and sitting in her usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Her eyes scanned the last contents of her Potion's essay, as she ate her eggs.

It seemed to be in order, but it definitely wasn't an A. She never did well in school. Feeling as if she was being watched, Serena lifted her head from her paper to look at her right. It wasn't that noticeable, but the three were looking at her from the corner of their eyes. _What had Snape called them? _She couldn't remember. It might have been that she was too terrified and was too busy trying to disappear to hear the Professor reprimand the three for being late.

Shooting the three a glare, she returned to her food just as the owls arrived with the mail. Cleaning up her mess, she collected her things and made her leave.

She reached Professor Binns classroom and took her seat. It wasn't long before the rest of the class arrived.

With her head bent over her desk, she kept her eyes on the students as they searched for places to sit. No one sat next to her.

Serena relaxed for the first time since she arrived at Hogwarts. _So it worked, _she thought. From the corner of her eye she saw the three conversing with one another on the other side of the room.

Even though she had been worried earlier about going back to classes and having to face everyone, it was in vain. They kept their distances and outright ignored her. The rumors had already spread, so Serena didn't have to worry about pushing any more people away from her.

----

The week passed and soon Thursday arrived with an ominous promise. After Charms and more vigorous studying of the conjuring spell, Lunch arrived.

Serena took her usual place, comfortable sitting near the teacher's table and as far away from the students as possible.

Finishing her sandwich, she stood when Artemis came for her. It was strange. Her guardian was in an unusually good mood.

Together they walked through the castle towards his classroom. Once inside, he told her to find her seat, as he made his way to the front of the room.

"It appears you got exactly what you wanted," he said as he turned to look at her.

Serena shrugged, as she pulled her supplies out of her bag. She had taken a seat near the middle and had spread her things out across the table.

All week, not one person sat next to her. "Yea I guess," she said as she flipped through her book.

The white haired man studied her as the class began to fill up with students. And again, no one sat next to her.

When the bell rang, Artemis turned away and retrieved a stack of scrolls from his desk. "I was highly impressed," he said aloud. "It appears that a lot of you are well informed of the spells that I asked questions about." He moved about the room handing out papers. "Dumbledore informed me that there was a club held last year, where most of you practiced Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Even though that is dangerous, I must praise you."

Serena stared at her desk, when he handed her her test. She missed one problem and she knew exactly what problem that was. Letting it drop, she leaned back in her seat.

"I studied your tests and the way you answered your questions over the weekend. By doing so I was able to come up with a list," he explained, when he handed the last person their test. He walked to his desk and picked up a rather long sheet of parchment.

"Everyone will be placed into pairs," he said, his eyes moving towards her. "The person you are paired with, will be your partner until the end of the year."

Serena felt sick to her stomach suddenly and with each passing second, that feeling grew worst. She knew as soon as she woke up that morning that it was going to be a bad day. And this was why.

Artemis was going to force her to work with one of the students. Biting her lip, she quickly gathered her things and stuffed them into her bag.

"When I call your names, you will stand up and find a seat next to your partner," he said aloud, this time his eyes shifted to the other side of the room.

Serena looked as well. _Who would it be,_ she wondered. _Which person would she get stuck with for the rest of the year_?

"Goyle Gregory, and Crabbe Vincent," Artemis started with. "Everyone, please stand up. You will be sitting next to your partner throughout the year."

The class did as ordered. "When you have your partner, you may find a seat and sit down." Artemis finished with. The two Slytherin boys, who had already been called, sat back down in their seats.

Serena's eyes moved around the room. Two Gryffindor girls were smiling, as they stood at their table. It appeared they were close friends. _Kind of like how Raye and I were_, she thought.

"Longbottom Neville and Finnigan Seamus."

The boy she had met on the first day of school grabbed his things and moved to the table another boy was sitting. The boy, who had been sitting next to Seamus, moved. The new partners took their seats.

Serena sighed, wondering just how long this was going to take. "Brown Lavender," Artemis called with a hint of a smile. One of the girl's she had been staring at moments ago, looked ready to sit down in the seat she was at. "And Nott Theodore."

What little chatting there had been stopped. The room fell into an unnatural silence, after the second name had been called.

"What!" Lavender, a girl Serena could associate with a face, exclaimed. Across the room, a boy repeated her words, sounding just as horrified.

Everyone stared at Artemis as if he had just lost his head. Serena wasn't sure what was wrong. _Did the two hate each other or something_, she wondered. But that would explain the undercurrent of hostility she felt from all around her. It was like everyone was highly displeased with this match, not just the pair.

Artemis was looking from one to the other, his face as calm as ever. "Miss Brown, Mr. Nott, please find a seat," he said, not the least bit shaken. Surely he could feel the emotions rolling in the air like heat waves.

It was then she saw the smile. Artemis was pleased with the reaction he was getting.

_Well this doesn't bode well_, she thought. If he was doing this, then she wasn't going to like her partner at all.

"I don't think you understand, Professor," Theodore Nott said crisply. "How can I be partnered with a filthy Gryffindor?"

Lavender whirled around in her spot and shot the boy a murderous look.

Artemis sighed. "Miss Brown, please put your wand away. Mr. Nott, I told you and everyone else. Each partner is depicted by the answers you gave on the test. I matched each student to their counter part, so that everyone is equal," he said, his cool blue eyes landing on the boy wearing a Slytherin crest. "Now, Miss Brown, Mr. Nott, please find a seat so that I may continue with my class."

Lavender looked as if she was ready to cry, as she grabbed her bag and moved to sit next to the Theodore. Serena felt a small amount of remorse for the girl, but was unable to express more. She was saving the rest for herself.

The class continued to be silent, as if they were waiting for some horrible news to be told. Artemis looked around the room one final time, before turning back to his list. "Weasley Ron, and Thomas Dean," he said.

Two collective sighs went about the room. Serena recognized the red haired boy as he collected his things. The two new partners quickly moved to find a table to share. It was like they were afraid Artemis might change his mind about their pair.

"Bulstrode Millicent, and Greengrass Daphne," Artemis continued. Two Slytherin girls moved to find a table to sit. "Patil Parvati, and Parkinson Pansy," he added, once the other two had sat down.

Lavender's friend shrieked her eyes widening and filled with tears, as if Artemis had just told her she was going to die tomorrow.

Pansy on the other hand went red. "Bloody hell!" she shouted, her pudgy face wrinkling in disgust. "I'm not working with some filthy Gryffindor!"

Blue eyes lifted from the sheet of parchmen, they had been study closely. "Miss Parkinson, I would like for you to refrain from using such language in my class. Miss Patil, please cease your tears, this isn't the end of the world," Artemis said sharply. _He's starting to lose his patients_, Serena realized. "Without argument, please find a table and sit."

Pansy stood her ground, her eyes narrowing on the girl seated near the front. She was shaking, tears continuing to fall, as she gathered her things. The Gryfindor grudgingly sat down next to the Slytherin. There was a distinct scrap of legs on floors, as the two moved as far from each other, as their table would let them.

Artemis sighed again, before turning back to his list. "Davis Tracey, and Zabini Blaise."

The two Slytherins, just sat where they had already been sitting. At least some people were aloud to be paired with friends.

The silence in the room was deafening.

"Moon Serena," Artemis began, his head lifting to look right at her. She felt her body stiffen. No she was not going to like this at all.

"And Potter Harry."

"What!" someone exploded from across the room.

Serena on the other head was having a mental breakdown. _Potter Harry, as in the Harry Potter! _She thought in fascinating horror. _As in the Boy-Who-Lived!_

She turned her head, to the black haired boy who was staring at her. His arms were at his sides, his hands forming fists. _Oh no_, she thought. She called the savior of the wizarding world a wretched ghost. She insulted the boy who stood up against You-Know-Who. _The-Boy-Who-Lived!_

The two stood there unmoving, just staring at each other. The hostility she had felt earlier was stronger and thicker than ever. The boy radiated with it.

She on the other hand was hyperventilating.

"As entertaining as this staring contest is, I would like to continue with class. Would you two select a table, please," Artemis said with a hint of a smile. The man was gloating!

Serena found that she had no use of her legs, so she stayed put. Harry, who had appeared wanting her to join him, let out a string of curses, before grabbing his bag.

Before she knew it, he slammed it down on the table next to her, pulled out a chair and sat down. Serena slumped into her own chair, her knees shaking with fatigue. It was as if her energy had been drained from her.

"Thank you," Artemis said in a sickening sweet voice that had the pair sending him twin glares. "Our last pair will be, Malfoy Draco, and Granger Hermione."

More than two voices shouted their outrage at the selected pair. Strings of curses came from all ends of the classroom. "A filthy little mudblood!" shouted someone from behind her. She turned to look. It was the boy who had jinxed her last week.

He had pale blonde hair and cruel features. He looked royally livid. "A pure blood, paired with a mudblood," he continued, sounding outraged.

Serena turned her eyes to other person still standing. It was that bushy brown haired girl she had called a nagging mother. All remorse she had stored up for herself went towards the witch. If she had ever seen a poorly sorted pair before, this one took the cake. _What is Artemis thinking_, she wondered.

Harry and the boy with red hair were shouting their displeasures. Hermione openly gapped at the professor for a good full minute. After her first initial shock though, she collected her things and sat next to the boy who still cursed her with a foul name.

"Please settle down," Artemis said, once the pair took their seat. "You may not like your partner, but the person you sit next to is your equal and you should respect them."

Collective snorts sounded around the room. "Just because one of you if a Gryffindor and one of you is a Slytherin, should not stop you from getting along," he continued, ignoring the growing hostility. "Your dislike for one another is petty and foolish. Your behavior towards one another is despicable." His voice was growing louder as his disgust towards them grew.

"I'm a pure blood," he added, his eyes landing on Malfoy. "And I was a Slytherin." A collective _I've should have known_ sounded from several students.

"And I married a muggle born witch who was a Gryffindor," he finished. He set his list down and looked now at the silent classroom. Looks of disbelief were etched on several faces.

"So get over your differences. You are equals and you _will _respect your partners," he said fiercely. "The person you sit next to will be your dueling partner and your work partner. You will share grades and you will share the work load, is that clear?"

He lifted a brow when silence greeted him. A few students muttered replies.

The boy sitting next to her shifted in his seat, his eyes darting towards Hermione who sat ramrod-straight in her chair next to Malfoy. "I think I just found a Professor I hate more than Snape," he said beneath his breath. The way he spat the name _Snape _made her think that Artemis was really in the dirt on this boy's list.

Whether he meant for her to hear or not, she found herself replying to his statement, and with just as much sarcasm as he had used. "Well at least you don't have to live with him," she replied just as silently as he had.

Since she was busily staring at the white hair wizard in front of her, she didn't catch the remorseful look sent her way, from her reluctant partner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So was it worth the wait? Hmm. I just love this chapter hehehe, isn't Artemis great. Hehehe. Real sorry for the late update, but I haven't been home for like two weeks. Again sorry.

There are a couple of things I wanted to add before I go; I plan to write two endings. I want to see which one does better. One will be happy, while the other may be a bit sad.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

LP


	6. Chapter 6

It's that time. I've been waiting a really long time to add this story, so I hope all of you will like it as much as I do. It is an HP/SM crossover. But the plot is far from what any of you could ever imagine. Hopefully my hints won't give it away too easily.

I am now very sure of my couple, I hope you like it. Please review, ty.

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a definite character bashing, mainly at the trio, hence the summery.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**--Now onto the story--**

Chapter six:  
Most Sincere Apologies

Life at Hogwarts was definitely different from the one at Durmstrang. And yet, some things were the same, Serena concluded. Standing in the hallway, she eyed the two boys who stood in the corridor, their wands raised.

It appeared her dueling partner was antsy to get to the real thing. So far Artemis had kept the class in the books. The last several weeks had been consisting of essays on the proper shield spells and reading on dueling preparations.

It wasn't exciting work, but at least it kept the hostility in the room to a minimum, at least for now. Now Serena understood why.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared in blatant disapproval at the two boys. Not only was it improper dueling, but it was also against school regulations. If she really wanted to finalize her mission, she would either seek out Snape, or the caretaker Filch.

Either one would have been the right answer.

As Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy lifted their wands, she knew getting a Professor would have been the right thing to do. But her feet were rooted to the floor.

The two would have been given a detention and a case of lost points. They would have hated her and spread rumors of her treachery. It would have helped her in the end.

She drew in a shaky breath, as her vision doubled. Maybe the reason why she wasn't going for a Professor was because she was becoming weak. Or it might have also been for the fact that she wasn't quite in her right mind. For the past few days, she had been feeling a little under the weather and today was no exception.

In fact, today seemed to be the worst. Forcing herself to swallow, she tried her hardest to focus on the two boys. They weren't going to settle for just staring each other down. And if she didn't do something, she could easily be caught in the crossfire of their hate for each other.

She had been at the receiving end of a wand for reasons as simple as being the new kid. She knew how much a wand could hurt someone. So standing in the middle of a corridor witnessing a duel wasn't the best of places to be, that she knew.

And yet she couldn't do anything about it.

"Petrificus totalarus!" Draco snarled, sending out his first attack. Harry quickly drew up a shield. "Expellaramus!" he shouted in return. Draco easily created a repelling charm.

The spell shot back at Harry, who jumped out of the way.

Serena drew in a breath, just before the spell slammed into her. The wind was knocked out of her, as she was lifted up off her feet and thrown down the corridor. With a grunt, she landed several feet away.

Jerking, she struggled to regain her breath. "Miss Moon!" came the startled cry from somewhere behind her. Gasping, Serena stared wide-eyed at the ceiling, as her lungs refused to draw in the much-needed air.

Professor McGonagall appeared above her, but already her vision was dimming. "Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy!" the old witch shouted in an outrage.

Serena reached out for the woman, her hands grasping the green robes. She couldn't breath and things were spinning. Bile rose up in her throat. "My goodness!" McGonagall cried. "Help me get her to the infirmary!"

"But she's got puke all over her!" came a whine from Draco, who appeared in her line of vision. "I will deal with the two of you later," came a snarl from the Professor.

The old witch turned back to her. "Breathe, come on," she coaxed, her eyes filling with concern.

"Get me madam Pomfry!" she shouted and Serena could faintly make out a scurrying of feet.

"Serena!"

Just as she was about to passe out, Artemis appeared above her, looking like an angel that was finally going to take her away. At last, she was able to breathe.

----

Harry glanced at the seat next to him and his frown deepened. It wasn't like he had known she was there. _Why was she there in the first place_, he thought bitterly.

He turned away, to focus on Professor Artemis, as he explained to them about another shield spell.

He sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat. It wasn't his fault. Malfoy had brought up Sirius and had set him off. _She could have moved_, he thought stubbornly.

He hadn't known she had been behind him until he'd heard her gasp. When he turned, he had seen his spell throw her down the hall. It had been a simple disarming spell; he hadn't expected the results it caused.

His eyes glanced again at the empty seat next to him. _Why didn't she say something? _He wondered. Now he had a months worth of detention and had lost one hundred points. Several of his fellow Gryffindors were upset with him. _All because Moon had been at the wrong place at the wrong time_.

And she was still in the infirmary. _Four days_, he thought. _She's been sick for four days._

He felt bad for hurting her, he had never meant to. He sighed, feeling worst then he had already been feeling. _I owe her an apology_, he said to himself. _Fine, as soon as she's better, I'll tell her I'm sorry._

Lifting himself from his depression, he forced himself to pay attention. He was already far enough behind in his classes.

----

Serena stared tearfully at the weight of her homework. _Five days_, she thought. _Only five days, and I'm behind._

She wasn't sure what Artemis had been thinking, bringing her to school. What was the point if she was going to miss so many days?

Sitting in the library on a Saturday, Serena searched book after book to help her fill out her essays. _I need to do well this time,_ she said to herself. But even as she chanted in her mind the same seven words, she stared helplessly at all the books. How would she write and fill out all this homework by Monday.

"This is insane," she muttered beneath her breath.

"Moon," someone said, pulling her from her rambling. Looking up, Serena flushed to find Harry Potter standing in front of her table. Not only that, but he was soaking wet from the rain outside, and he was holding his firebolt in one hand.

Narrowing her eyes on the dark haired boy, she asked wearily, "Yea?"

The boy reached up to wipe at his sopping wet bangs and flattened his hair down. Water dripped from his form as he stood there. _Why wasn't Madam Pince scolding him_? She wondered, her eyes searching for the librarian.

"I asked Madam Pomfry and she said that you were released this morning," he started to explain. Serena was curious as to where this was going.

"Well I just wanted to say, I'm sorry for letting you get hit during Malfoy's and my duel."

Serena stared blankly at the boy standing in front of her. _Apologies_, she thought. He wanted to apologies for her being at the wrong place at the wrong time. For her not stopping them when she should have. Like she should have.

He stared at her expectantly, as if waiting for her to say something. Instead, Serena slammed the books she had been studying from, shut and gathered up her belongings.

Lifting her eyes to the boy who continued to stand at her table, she noted he was staring at her in disbelief. His mouth opening and closing as if he wanted to say something but was unable to.

With a sigh, Serena hugged her things close to her chest. "Look," she began, sounding tired. She still felt drained from the past week. These bouts never ceased to make her exhausted long after it had passed.

"I can't accept your apology," she said. She watched as his face flushed red, his eyes sparking with what she recognized as anger. "Because you have nothing to apologies for," she finished, managing to deflate his anger before it could even begin to explode.

Without saying more, Serena left the library to head towards her room, where she would hopefully finish her workload in peace.

But she wasn't crazy yet, to promise herself that she would. She never failed to get behind in her classes.

----

"Good morning Miss Moon," Professor McGonagall greeted as soon as she walked into the classroom. It was right after breakfast, so she still had several minutes before the rest of the class would arrive.

Smiling thinly at the aged witch, Serena pulled out her homework. "I think I managed to catch up," she replied. Holding out the stack of scrolls, she gave them to her Professor. "Sorry it took me so long to finish them."

She spent every spare hour for the last four days, doing the work she missed in all her classes. But while doing that, she managed to get behind in the work assigned in the last two days.

"That's fine," Professor McGonagall said, taking the scrolls from her. "Here is your work for today's lesson."

Serena's smile weakened even more at the sight of her new homework, which added on to the History and Herbology work she had yet to complete. Taking the parchment, she stuffed it into her bag as students began to file into the room. "See you next Wednesday," Serena said and left the classroom.

Moving slowly down the hallway, she made her way to the library. Another two hours spent in the dusty room she hated most. "And yet I find myself spending more and more time here," she said to herself.

In fact what hours that weren't spent eating, sleeping, or in classes, was spent in the library. Her weekends were filled with hours spent at 'the library.'

Heaving a tired sigh, she entered the dusty old room.

After finding her usual table, she sat down in the same chair she sat in every time she came here. Pulling out her Transfiguration book, Serena looked over her latest assignment. She had only gone to one class this year so far. But after her first day, Artemis had written a note to excuse her from the year's lesson.

Professor McGonagall had the class doing human transfiguration, in which Serena was excluded from, for a reason only a select few knew of. Instead she was given assignments to do for each class she missed.

Stretching her arms above her head, she wondered how the class was faring in the arts of animagi.

That was one subject she would never be able to join in on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are a couple of things I wanted to add before I go; I plan to write two endings. I want to see which one does better. One will be happy, while the other may be a bit sad.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

LP


	7. Chapter 7

It's that time. I've been waiting a really long time to add this story, so I hope all of you will like it as much as I do. It is an HP/SM crossover. But the plot is far from what any of you could ever imagine. Hopefully my hints won't give it away too easily.

I am now very sure of my couple, I hope you like it. Please review, ty.

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a definite character bashing, mainly at the trio, hence the summery.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**--Now onto the story--**

Chapter seven:  
Trouble in the Classrooms

Serena hated this part of class. Bookwork and taking notes, anything but the _real _thing. But since it was already the middle of October, Artemis had decided to get the class going.

For the third time since these lessons began, Serena found herself standing in front of Harry Potter. The boy looked absolutely livid. It didn't help that since the incident that happened at the end of September, Artemis had been treating the boy indifferently.

Artemis had always been a little more than overprotective. And it didn't help that she explained it was all her fault. Despite the fact that she went out of her way to avoid people, she was his Princess. The daughter he never had.

Serena sighed, as her eyes followed the white haired man. After Serena had lost her parents, Artemis and Luna who were still grieving after the loss of their only daughter, had taken her in. And despite how much she reminded them of what they had lost, they loved her like she was their own.

Artemis looked at her then, his eyes softening. It was almost like he could read her mind. "I want to continue our lesson on forming shields," he began, his eyes never leaving hers.

Serena sighed again. She was horrible in duels. She knew the spells, could master them well, but in dueling, she was incompetent. Slow. And just plain pathetic.

Artemis sent her a small smile, his eyes shifting from her to her partner. "Malfoy, Granger why don't you give us an example of a dueling match," he said carefully, finally turning to the pair he stood next to.

----

Draco had never thought he would ever find another Professor he hated more than McGonagall and that dimwit Bumbledork. But Professor Artemis had proved him wrong.

Turning his gray eyes on the girl standing across from him, he frowned. For their last Defense Against the Dark Arts class, all they had done after pairing up was talk about rules and regulations. The second part of the class had been more about the types of spells and charms they would study throughout the year.

Now, back for another class, Draco wasn't sure whom he hated more, the brown haired mudblood, who shifted uneasily in front of him, or the white haired wizard, who was telling them what they would be doing for the period.

Professor Artemis moved from one pair to the other. What he was searching for, Draco wasn't sure. When the older wizard arrived at his side, Draco made an effort to hide his dislike for the man.

"I want to continue our lesson on forming shields," Artemis instructed. "Malfoy, Granger why don't you give us an example of a dueling match?" The professor turned to them as he said this.

"I want one partner to be put on the offensive, while the other will be on the defensive." The white haired man turned to address the class. "I want this clean," he said clearly. "Any hexes or jinxes will earn you a month of detention and fifty points deducted from your house."

Draco sighed, feeling his plans unravel before him. As the Professor moved away from him, he glanced over at his partner. She seemed more relaxed than before.

_Was she worried that I was going to hex her_, he wondered. It appeared so.

"Mr. Malfoy, why don't you demonstrate a nice clean duel," the man said again addressing the pair, when he reached the front of the room. He slowly turned around. "Miss Granger, you shield yourself."

Draco frowned, his eyes darting quickly to the bushy haired girl. She looked stiff, with her mouth drawn into a frown, as her eyes moved from him to the Professor.

Sighing, Draco pulled his wand from his robes. The Gryffindor followed his actions.

Reluctantly, the two took a stance. Was he supposed to wait for her to create shield? Or was he just supposed to attack? Or were they supposed to wait for some sort of signal? His eyes shifted from his partner to the Professor.

The man stood waiting near his desk, his arms crossed over his middle. _Okay_, Draco thought smugly. _Here goes nothing_. "Stupefy!" he shouted. Red light shot from the end of his wand and slammed into the girl. She froze, before crumpling to the ground.

Draco stiffened, waiting for some kind of reprimand from his Professor. _What did I do wrong?_ he grumbled silently.

"Ennervate," Professor Artemis called, before Draco could even move. The girl lying on the floor got to her feet, rubbing the back of her head. She moved again to take a dueling stance.

Draco stared at the girl incredulously. _Again_? he asked himself in disbelief. _She wants to go at it, again?_

Turning his attention to the Professor, the white haired man nodded as if to tell him to continue.

Shrugging, he moved to take a stance. "Expelliramus!" he shouted. This time the girl moved. "Pro-" she was cut off when his spell slammed into her.

Granger hit the ground with a thud. Again Draco looked quickly towards his Professor. Wasn't he going to get expelled for beating up another student? He knew he had a month worth of detention for dueling in the halls with Potter. But this was ridicules. She was taking quite a beating and he knew that the ground wasn't exactly soft.

Grunting, his partner got to her feet and moved back into her dueling stance.

Wrinkling his nose in disgust at this girl's stupidity, he took his own stance. _Does she even know how to make a shield_, he wondered, as he stared at his partner. Her attempts to protect herself were pathetic.

"Expelliramus!"

"Protego!" his partner shouted in time with his own spell. Surprised, Draco stared at the girl as she hardly even flinched when his spell slammed into the barrier she had managed to create.

"Congratulations," Artemis said. "For performing a nice clean duel." Draco turned from his partner to look at the white haired Professor. He looked indeed happy. _Why_, he thought in agitation. _Because I didn't try to kill her for once?_

The last time they had dueled he had made her look like a fool. It was obvious the girl wasn't experienced in dueling. But today, she managed to block him for once.

Artemis nodded, his smile faint, but there. "I'm sure all of you are wanting to experience a real Duel, but until you have managed to learn the basics, we will continue like this," he explained. "By the end of the year hopefully all of you will understand what it will be like to be in the heat of a battle."

Draco watched as the Professor walked back towards the front of the room. "Protego is one form of a shield. There are also repelling charms and other spells you can cast. Or you could do it the old fashion way and dodge the spell."

Draco looked at his partner sharply. She looked tired but still held her ground, unwilling to show how much those falls must have hurt her. With a small smirk, he crossed his arms over his chest. _Take that you filthy little mudblood_, he thought with satisfaction.

"All right class, you may follow the example shown. I expect you will follow the rules and regulations I have given to you. Begin," Artemis called.

"Expellaramus!" Draco grunted when the spell slammed into him and knocked him to the floor.

"Miss Granger," Artemis called, his voice sounding stiff. "What was that?"

Draco gritted his teeth, as he pushed himself to his feet. He looked at his partner, who still stood in her dueling stance, her wand raised. "In battle sir, Mr. Malfoy should always be attentive. Not all opponents will wait for you to take a stance," she replied just as stiffly. "And you never specifically mentioned in the rules, that the opponent had to be in a dueling stance."

The white haired wizard sighed, his hand reaching up to rub his forehead. "Fine, but it is now. This isn't a battle. When it comes time for the test, it will be the person's fault if they aren't ready."

Curling his lip, Draco lifted his wand. His partner followed his example. Even though she was right, he was still furious at her.

Around them, students began their own duels. Draco moved, as his partner attacked. He managed to dodge the spell she cast at him. He smirked and sent a disarming spell right back at her.

----

Artemis blew roughly from his mouth, his eyes narrowing on the pair who had created the mess. "Miss Brown, Mr. Nott, I would like to have a word with you," he said tightly.

He watched as the room around him shuffled uncomfortably in their seats. When the two students he called for, arrived in front of him, he set his scowl upon them.

"Tell me exactly why Miss Moon is now covered in boils and why Mr. Weasley is unable to use his legs properly," he grounded out.

The two had the decency to stare at the floor, their faces flushed. "I specifically said no hexes or jinxes," he continued his berating. "You two deliberately went against my orders." His bright blue eyes shifted from the trembling girl, to the boy who scowled down at his feet.

"Have you two lost your tongues," he asked with a snarl, his eyes murderous.

He watched as Lavender Brown drew in a shuddered breath, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "He tried- to hit me with a hex sir," she said barely above a whisper. "So-so I tried to use one in return." She sniffled, as a few tears slipped passed her eyes. Her nose was pink, nearly matching the color of her burning cheeks. She choked back a sob and managed to stay quiet.

Artemis turned his eyes towards Theodore Nott, only to find the boy openly glaring at the blubbering Gryffindor.

"Tell me Mr. Nott, if you were in battle wouldn't you want someone on your side," he inquired softly, his anger slowly being reined in.

Nott lifted his shoulders, his gaze falling back to his feet. "Then tell me Mr. Nott, give me one good reason why Miss Brown would risk her arse to protect yours, when you could just as easily turn on her?"

He watched as the boy shuddered, his head lowering even more in shame.

"Can't come up with any? Well neither can I. If you treat your own partner like this, then who would want to be on your side?" he asked briskly. "Not very many. In order to survive, Miss Brown and Mr. Nott, you must trust and be trusted by others. Without it, you don't stand a chance at surviving in a battle."

Turning, he put his back to the pair and took two steps towards the board. With another sigh, Artemis pivoted on heels, facing the two once more. "You two could be expelled for disobeying the rules," he began. A small sob escaped the girl, her face scrunching up in an effort to fight off her crying.

He looked at the pair dispassionately. "This will go as a warning," he said, his eyes lifting to scan the room. "You two will serve a week of detention. Meet with me after the dinner feast tonight, to learn more of your punishment."

Artemis sighed, the air he had been holding deflating from his chest. "For poor sportsmanship and harming another student, fifty points will be deducted from both houses."

Ignoring the looks sent his way; he passed the two guilty students to check on the ones who had been hurt. "Miss Moon, Mr. Weasley, I believe you will need to be sent to the infirmary," he said his eyes scanning the pair that sat on the floor in the middle of the room. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger please take the two to see Madam Pomfry."

He was very pleased with that pair so far. From the rumors he had heard, the two had been enemies since their first year at Hogwarts. But in his class, they treated each other as equally as possible.

_Insults, are something I cannot stop_, he reasoned with himself. The two argued nonstop and their hate for each other fueled them to fight hard against one another. But so far they didn't create a spectacle like what had just happened.

Artemis took a seat at his desk, leaning back in his chair. "You're all dismissed," he said with a wave of his hand. He struggled to ignore the insults and ridicule the students sent at one another. It was sad, really. This was a time when trust was needed most and yet students couldn't even pull it off.

"What hope do we have, if children can't even treat each other civilly," he wondered aloud as the last student left the room.

Pulling out a piece of parchment and a fresh quill he set to work writing a letter he should have written a long time ago.

_**Old friend,**_

_**I need your help. I'm afraid that what I am trying to do is turning into a lost cause. Please say you will come to my aid.**_

He signed his name at the bottom, before he placed the letter in an envelope, which he sealed with the red Hogwarts seal. When he finished, he stood from his desk and moved towards his window.

Pulling the windowpane open, he peered out into the brightening sky. Before he could call, a black owl appeared before him, landing on the sill of his window.

Smiling warmly at the beautiful bird, he ruffled her feathers. "You know whom I seek," he murmured, as he tied the letter to her foot. "Be swift, but fly safely."

The owl hooted, before flapping her wings and taking flight. He watched her leave, as his next class filed into the room to join him. Sighing, he turned around to see what other wall would appear on his pathway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There are a couple of things I wanted to add before I go; I plan to write two endings. I want to see which one does better. One will be happy, while the other may be a bit sad.

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

LP


	8. Chapter 8

**Important:** Please read the notes after this chapter. TY. Also sneak preview of soon to be added stories, after the important info.

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a definite character bashing, mainly at the trio, hence the summery.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter eight:  
A Simple Test

"Where is the year going," Hermione said aloud as the three Gryffindors made their way to class. Harry shrugged while he turned his head to look back His dueling partner was trailing behind them, her feet sliding across the floor in a dragging manner.

He just couldn't figure the new girl out. One minute she could be as snarky as his Aunt Petunia and another she was sticking her neck out for someone.

"Harry stop looking at her mate," Ron said, catching his friend staring at the small blonde.

Harry turned back around, his eyes trailing to the floor. "I just-" he began, trying to express the knot that always formed when he saw the girl. Or the confusion it brought when he thought about her. Ron shook his head, reaching up to pat his friend on the shoulder. "She's not worth it," he said softly.

Hermione slapped the lengthy red haired boy upside the head. "Ron stop being such a prat," she snapped. Her eyes flickered back to the blonde who had increased the distance between herself and them.

"Its like she goes out of her way to avoid people," Harry continued as if Ron hadn't interrupted him. "Haven't you guys noticed?"

Hermione nodded, while Ron shook his head with a perplexed look on his face. "I hardly even see her," Ron replied. "I mean I don't even notice her at all." Harry nodded his head; despite the look Hermione had shot their confused friend. "That's what I mean!" he said excitedly. He hesitated then, his eyes darting to the girl behind them. She seemed to be quite focused on her shoes.

He waited till they reached the classroom, before he continued with their conversation. Hermione held the door for them to enter. Inside they walked to the back of the room since they still had a few minutes before class began.

"You don't even know she's there until she does or says something," Harry finished. He glanced towards the door when it opened.

Serena Moon walked in and as if knowing they were talking about her, she looked right at them. Harry stared back, his green eyes holding her blue ones for nearly a minute.

She broke the contact first, her eyes moving to look around the room. When she looked away, she left her standing position at the door to find a table near the front.

Harry lifted a brow at the seat she chose. Unlike all the other times, his partner decided to pick a spot close to where his friends would end up sitting.

"We should probably find our seats," he said with a sigh. With a small wave, the three split up and sat down next to their partners.

"Good afternoon class," Professor Artemis began. "I would like to begin with congratulating all of you for putting up with one another," he said carefully, his eyes scanning the room. "Since that incident in October, all of you have behaved liked civilized adults."

A murmur went around the room, several students coughing beneath their breaths.

"Now, lets all stand and begin another lesson of dueling," the Professor said with a ghost of a smile.

Harry went to his feet and shoved in his chair. Once everyone stood, the Professor flicked his wrist and the tables were shoved against the walls and out of the way.

Pulling out his wand, Harry readied himself for the signal. His partner did the same. "You may begin," Professor Artemis finished softly.

Shouts filled the room, loud angry voices called out every attack or shield they could conjure quick enough. Harry found himself waiting. Like the classes before, he studied his partner.

After several days of dueling, he found himself memorizing her movements. The little things she did before attacking; adjusting her grip on her wand, her eyes shifting to the other duelers.

The classroom was like a battleground. Spells shot around them from all angles. None coming close to hitting them, but if they did they were avoided easily.

After the first day the two of them had learned pretty quickly on how to be alert. You weren't going up just against your opponent. Stray spells could easily hit you square in the back if you weren't prepared.

Harry tightened his hold on his wand when he saw his partner finally lift her eyes to look at him.

It was just the two of them now.

"Expelleramus!" she said loud enough for him to hear. With a small smirk, he easily avoided the attack. "Stupify!" he called in return his shoes sliding across the cold ground.

"Protego!" Serena said in reply. The red light shot from the end of his wand, only to bounce off the barrier she had managed to build.

Movement from the corner of his eye had him turning his head that way. Professor Artemis, who stood in front of the classroom with his arms crossed, seemed to be distracted by the pair closest to him. But that wasn't what held the boy's attention. Instead, Harry found his eyes drawn to the wand the older wizard held securely in one of his hands, hidden beneath one of his arms.

A strange blue light shot from the end of it. A light that zigzagged about the room with no destination in mind, or maybe it just had a specific target.

Whichever one it was, it didn't keep him from acting. Jerking his head around, Harry wrenched his wand-hand in a certain motion.

The banishing charm worked. The small blonde was picked up off her feet and thrown across the room just before the blue light would have hit her. Thinking quickly, he shouted, "Mobilicorpus!"

His partner froze, her body looking limp as it floated there in the middle of the room. With a wave of his wand he slowly lowered her to the floor. "Finite Incantum," he called and his partner landed safely on the ground.

Clapping sounded from across the room. Turning the pair looked as Professor Artemis joined their side. "Well done Mr. Potter," the older wizard congratulated. "If any of you just witnessed Potter latest feat, you will have realized he has accomplished the one thing none of you have experienced, yet."

Harry felt his cheeks warm under the direct attention of the entire class. But most of all he squirmed beneath the curious stare of his partner.

"Your first test in this course was to see what level each of you stood on, and to partner you up with an equal," the Professor explained. "The second one will test your abilities to protect your partner." The Professor's eyes looked from Harry to Serena, the ghost of a smile returning.

"For the next several weeks I will hex one student to judge how the other partner protects them," he continued lightly. "Either by doing nothing at all, warning them, or doing something to protect them." At this, Professor Artemis turned his back on the pair to address the class.

"I sent a rather nasty hex towards Miss Moon," the older wizard continued, this news drawing out several whispers amongst the room. "And Mr. Potter used a rather effective way to protect her. He had no idea I was going to attack her until it was nearly too late.

"This class isn't just to teach you how to duel," the white-haired Professor explained. "This class is here to teach you how to survive a battle, to defend those who matter and to teach you Defense against the Dark Arts magic."

Artemis turned on his heels; his eyes training directly on Harry, making the younger boy squirm even more. "Thirty points go to Gryffindor, for Mr. Potter passing his test. Just be warned, I will give you no warning of who will be tested next," he said as a way to finish the day's lesson.

"I want an essay written on the spell Mr. Potter used," he instructed, making Harry cringe slightly. "One page written about the Mobilicorpus spell, its uses and effects.

"You're dismissed."

Tables were suddenly drawn back to their original places. Students around him grabbed their bags and began to file out of the room. His friends started for the door, waiting for him to join them.

"Thank you," came a small voice from nearby. Lifting his head, he found his partner looking at him with tear filled blue eyes. "You didn't have to, but thank you," she said again as if he hadn't heard her before.

She dropped her gaze and left the room without saying another word.

Speechless, he stared after her, his eyes filled with questions. She was actually thanking him?

"You should take her words to the heart," came another voice to his right. Startled, Harry looked over at his Professor. "What?" he asked.

"She doesn't get the chance to thank a lot of people," the older wizard said, before heading back to his own desk.

"Come on Harry," Ron whined. "If we go now, we can actually be early for Dinner!"

Harry nodded absently, his mind not focused on filling his stomach. He joined his friends and together they went down to the Great Hall for dinner.

----

Two days after their last Defense Against the Dark Arts class, the three Sixth year Gryffindors found themselves heading back down to the classroom.

Ron Weasley patted his stomach and smiled lazily. "That, was delicious," he said with satisfaction. He glanced at his two friends to see if they agreed.

"I really don't understand you," Hermione said in exasperation. "It was just lunch and all you had was the same thing you have been eating for the past week."

Harry shook his head when his two friends started arguing about a simple thing as lunch. They climbed the last set of stairs, turned the corner and entered a long corridor. The third door down, Harry stopped to pull it open for his friends.

Hermione and Ron walked into the classroom, shot each other a twin set of glares, before splitting up. Again Harry shook his head.

Seeing that his partner wasn't there yet, he took a seat in front of Hermione.

"Why do you always have to pick the seat in front of my partner, Potter?" Malfoy sneered when he entered the room. "Its bad enough I have to sit with a Gryffindor, but now I have to be surrounded by you?"

Harry glowered at the white haired Slytherin. He could tolerate the gits' presence during their dueling time, but after or before, Harry found the Slytherin as insufferable as always.

"Mr. Malfoy it would be wise for you to take your seat," Professor Artemis said casually as he entered the room. "I would like to begin as soon as possible."

Draco Malfoy grudgingly sat down next to Hermione, his scowl deepening.

"Good afternoon everyone," Professor Artemis began like usual. "All of you may stand and begin your dueling."

Harry turned around in his chair before standing. Like always he listened for the sound of his partner to stand. But instead he heard nothing. Turning his head, Harry stared at the empty chair next to him.

Even after all the tables and chairs were shoved up against the wall, he stared at the empty spot. _Where is she_, he wondered. His brows drew together, the corner of his lips turning downward.

Finally he looked up, his eyes scanning the room. The small blonde-haired Gryffindor was nowhere to be found. In fact, he realized he hadn't seen her at all that day.

Thinking back towards breakfast, he thought hard about the meal. He remembered having eggs and sausage. And a full glass of orange juice.

Closing his eyes he tried to focus his concentration. She hadn't been at breakfast.

Quickly his mind went to charms class earlier that morning. Unlike all the years before, Professor Flitwick didn't do the attendance this year. In fact, none of his Professors did.

He had sat next to Ron in that class, with Hermione sitting behind them with Neville. Opening his eyes, Harry came to the conclusion that he hadn't seen Serena Moon at all today. In fact she didn't even go to the dinner feast the night before.

_This had happened before, _he thought to himself. _Last month, or was it the month before that?_

_Or- both?_

A hand fell onto his shoulder startling him from his thoughts. "Since your partner is sick today, Mr. Potter, you may go down to the library," his Professor offered. "You can start on the assignment I will be assigning near the end of today's class, or on other homework you may have."

Harry lifted his eyes to look at Professor Artemis. "Okay," he said quietly and waited for the older wizard to walk back to the front of the classroom before collecting his bag.

With his bag slung over his shoulder, Harry went off to find the library.

----

The next day Harry went down to breakfast early. It was Friday, which meant that November was coming to a quick end, as well as another week.

He chose his seat carefully, finding that he was the first to arrive. Glancing up at the high table, he noted most of the teachers were already there, that not including Professor Artemis, though.

Prepared meals filled the table, making his neglected tummy rumble. Without needing to be told, he helped himself to something warm and delicious. Hashbrowns, eggs, biscotti, and bacon heaped his plate. And he ate heartily, enjoying each bite.

"Wow mate, you hungry or what," Ron said playfully as he plopped down beside him.

"Ron don't," Hermione chastised. "Harry's finally eating, you shouldn't discourage him."

"I'm not," Ron whined in reply, as the girl sat down beside him. "I was just commenting him." Hermione rolled her eyes at him, before filling her plate with something light but filling.

Between bites of bacon and eggs, Harry saw Professor Artemis enter. Usually Serena came in with him, but not today.

In fact, the teacher seemed upset. His cheeks flushed, his lips thin, the tall man hurried to the front, rounding the High table to speak a word or two with Dumbledore. The older wizard nodded, his eyes dimming with concern.

Setting down his biscotti, Harry watched as Artemis filled a plate full of food and quickly left the Great Hall.

_Something's wrong, _he thought to himself. Something was very wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I just wanted to see. Who would all object if I decided not to write two endings, and just wrote the one. The one wont seem so bad I promise. Nothings ultimately sad, maybe teary sad, but not end of the world sad kind of deal. Does that work? If not, I'll write two endings. I'd rather not, but if you guys wanted to see what I had in mind, I'll give it a go.

So give me a heads up on what you want. Also, just to clear things up. This is a Harry/Serena. Sorry you Draco/Serena fans. If it makes you happy, I'll tell you that I have two stories with Draco/Serena couple.

**THANK YOU FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS!**

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

**Night Games:** They are two different people, from two different worlds. When their paths collide, will they find the chance at life within each other? Or will the people who are after them, stop them first? D/S

**The Sunday Morning After: **At a party thrown by a mutual friend, Draco and Usagi meet for the very first time. Drunk and aroused, the two slip off to his place, only to wake with not recollection of the night before.

LP


	9. Chapter 9

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a definite character bashing, mainly at the trio, hence the summery.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter nine  
Old Friend

Winter came all too soon to the Hogwarts grounds. December had hardly put its foots in the door, when snow appeared over night. The ground was covered with at least a foot of it already and yet more continued to fall.

Serena stared out her bedroom window, wondering what it would be like to be someone else. Anyone but herself. "You know, you could go and play out there too," Artemis offered.

Turning away from the fields of snow, she looked back down at her Transfiguration book. "I'm too far behind," was her excuse.

Artemis sighed, his brows creasing as he frowned. "There's no good time for me to bring this up," he said after a brief moment of silence. Serena lifted her head, her blue eyes questioning him.

"I think you should stay here after the end of the term," he continued. "Instead of going back with me."

"What," Serena exploded. She threw the book off her lap and jumped to her feet. "You want to leave me here? In this- in this- this hell?" She waved her arms around the room. It was cozy and comfortable, with its own burning hearth and matching antique bedroom set.

Artemis frowned in disapproval. "It wouldn't be so bad if you would just make some friends," he tried to reason with her.

Her upper lip curled into a snarl, as her anger flared irrationally. "I told you I don't want a friend!"

Losing his temper wasn't something Artemis did often. But when he did, he had a hard time trying to rein it back in. "No, you push anyone and everyone that tries to get to close," he shouted in return. "When are you going to stop beating yourself up over what happened with Raye?"

"I will do whatever I like, Artemis!" she shrieked, her voice constricting under the withheld tears. "It's my life and I'll live it the way I want!"

Eyes flashing, Artemis stalked across the room till he stood in front of her. "It wasn't your fault," he hissed. "What do I have to do to make you understand? You had no control with what happened that night-"

"_Your right!" _she screamed, her voice bouncing off the stonewalls. "And it's because of that, that I wont make that same mistake again." By the time she finished, her voice had torn and tears spilled across her cheeks.

"Mistake?" he questioned, his anger deflating so quickly it left him feeling ragged and torn.

"Having no control," she whispered hoarsely. "If it happens again, I'll make sure I'm _alone_."

She finally turned away, unable to withstand his direct stare any longer. She fell to her knees, her legs unable to support her anymore.

"One day, Serena," Artemis said, as he watched her shudder from a strangled sob. "You'll meet someone, who wont let you push them away, at least, not without a fight."

He finally walked away then and he reached the door in seconds. "The end of the term is the twentieth," he explained, keeping his back to her. "I'll be leaving by Floo powder and I will be going _alone_."

He pulled the door open and slipped out of the room.

----

"Will you be staying over the holidays," Professor McGonagall inquired one early morning. Serena looked up from her meal and sighed. "Yes," she breathed and dropped her eyes back to her plate.

"Its not all that bad," the older woman tried to reason. "A lot of the students prefer to stay here for the holidays." Serena caught the lingering gaze the older woman sent towards Harry, who sat not all that far down from herself. _Was his life as bad as she had heard?_

_Were the stories true, _she wondered staring at him as well.

She turned away when he looked over at her, catching her staring. McGonagall continued down the tables, asking each student who would be staying behind for Christmas.

Serena turned and went back to eating her breakfast. She ate methodically, feeling no hurry to rush to her first class. It being History with Professor Binns. Even after she finished her meal, Serena swore she could still feel Harry's gaze on her.

----

The twentieth came all to soon. For everyone, it was a time of high spirits and caroling down the corridors. For Serena, it was just another miserable morning, but more so than ever before.

She woke to an empty room, with a feeling of loneliness. She was used to being alone before, but now alone took form of a whole new feeling.

Throwing off her blanket, she got to her feet. She left her room and entered the living space that connected her room with Artemis'. "Artemis?" she called, hoping he might have changed his mind.

Silence greeted her and she wished now that she had gotten up early this morning. Today was the day everyone went home for the holidays. Only a select few would stay behind. Staying at Hogwarts, for Christmas.

Wrapping her arms across her middle, she finally started to miss having a friend. Or any form of close companionship. Artemis had been completely correct in his accusation the other day.

Ever since what had happened to Raye, she had pushed everyone away. Including Luna and Artemis, the only two people who had stuck around in her life.

"Raye," she whispered aloud, missing her best friend so much it hurt. They used to spend hours talking, or arguing. Their little wars they shared had entertained many. They had fought over anything and everything. And despite it all they had made it through.

No one had believed they would last, not as long as they had.

_Friends till the end_, she thought sourly.

Serena went back to her room and quickly got dressed. She kept away from her wizard robes, but instead sported a plain muggle attire. Dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, she left her rooms, and wandered down the hallway.

At the stone gargoyle she hesitated, wondering what he would say to her request. _It was the first day of the end of the Term; surely he would understand, right?_

She mumbled some new wizard candy and the gargoyle jumped aside for her. Uneasy with the task ahead of her, Serena jumped into the moving staircase. It lead her straight for his door and when she raised her hand to knock, a voice called from within.

"Come in."

Clenching her fist, Serena dropped her arm. Straightening her spine, she pushed the door open and let herself in.

"Ah, Miss Moon what a pleasure," Albus greeted from behind his desk. Serena nodded in return, before she shut the door quietly behind her.

"Sit, sit," he continued waving a hand to the empty seats. She hesitated, her mind torn on whether to sit or stay by the door. She chose to sit and sat down in the worn out chair she had last time and waited.

"Tea," he offered. Despite the shake of her head, he added. "Lemon drop?"

Again she shook her head and watched as he poured himself a cup of tea. "What can I do for you, Miss Moon," he inquired at last.

"I, uh," she paused, trying to form the words in her head before she said them aloud. "I wanted to know if I could Floo to Saint Mungo's Hospital tomorrow. To visit a friend."

He didn't say anything at first. He plopped a lemon drop into his mouth before taking a sip of his tea. "I see," he managed after a moment. "I don't see why not. But I insist you take a chaperone."

Serena nodded, not wanting to argue and end up not being able to go in the end. This was something she had to get over with. It had been over seven years now. Nearly eight.

"Okay," she agreed, wondering whom she would bring. _A teacher most likely, but which one?_

"I have just the person in mind," Dumbledore offered for her. "He's just arrived this morning on the train. He's down stairs in the Great Hall right now as we speak."

Who she wanted to ask, but the look in the Headmaster's eyes made her think he wasn't going to tell. "Thank you, Headmaster Dumbledore," she said finally after a tiny war with her conscience. Whether to ask or not. She decided not and instead got to her feet.

"No need to thank me, Miss Moon," he replied. "Enjoy your afternoon, I will see you at the dinner feast."

Serena nodded and left the Headmaster's office. She took the revolving stairs down and entered the corridor. Behind her, the Gargoyle jumped back into place. As she made her way down the hallway and stairs, she wondered whom this person could be.

_Just arrived huh, she wondered. Then someone had known to ask for him to come_, she concluded.

She reached the marble staircase and as she made her way down she could hear the commotion from within the Great Hall. Lunch was served. Reaching the grand double doors, she pushed them open to enter the well-lit room.

The ceiling showed a glowing orb as bright as the sun in the summer time. Unlike the cold blizzard that raged outside, the Great Hall made it seem like it was June and not December.

Serena studied the large room and noticed that only two tables existed in there now. One was of Ravenclaw and Slytherin, the other Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

The teachers had split up as well and mingled with the students. But what caught her eye was the shabbily dressed man sitting next to Harry Potter. The two were talking quietly, not letting anyone else hear them. It appeared both Weasley and Granger had gone home for the holidays.

_Is that why he's here_, she wondered, feeling a slight knot form in her throat. Had she pushed everyone that far away from herself? Had she really succeeded in being _alone_?

The older man looked up, his light brown hair shaggy and unkempt just as she remembered after all the time that had passed since their paths had last crossed last. His blue eyes brighten some and he smiled in her direction.

_Maybe not_, she thought at last. Relief swept through her like a tidal wave.

The disheveled man spoke a word to Potter, before he pushed his chair back. He went to his feet, still looking in her direction.

Just to be safe, Serena glanced behind herself. And just as she had hoped she stood alone. He was actually happy to see her.

"Remus!" she shouted over the dull roar of conversations. She raced across the room, rounded the table and threw herself at him. Human contact never felt so good than it did now. How long, since she had last hugged someone? Had stood this close willingly?

_Too long_, she thought, her arms tightening like steel bands around the older man.

"Serena," he breathed in reply, a light chuckle escaping him. "It's been a long time." She nodded once, before pulling away at last. "Yes it has Remus."

The one and only person who tied her to her parents stood before her. He held that sheepish smile as if he was nervous and yet relaxed at the same time. His eyes told her a story of abandonment and shame she felt as well. A connection that ran so deep, it tied them together into a bond. One that could never be broken or forgotten.

Remus pulled a chair out for her and they sat down next to Potter. The other boy looked livid, his green eyes expressing an emotion Serena couldn't quite place.

"Thank you for coming Remus," she whispered for only the older man to hear. He smiled in return. "How could I not?" Was his reply, before he turned back to Harry and asked him how his classes were going? And by the end of the meal the boy seemed to relax and the tension around them lessened.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay I just wanted to see. Who would all object if I decided not to write two endings and just wrote the one. The one wont seem so bad I promise. Nothings ultimately sad, maybe teary sad, but not, end of the world sad, kind of deal. Does that work? If not, I'll write two endings. I'd rather not, but if you guys wanted to see what I had in mind, I'll give it a go.

So give me a heads up on what you want. Also, just to clear things up. This is a Harry/Serena. Sorry you Draco/Serena fans. If it makes you happy, I'll tell you that I have two stories with Draco/Serena couple coming very soon.

**I want to just say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I loved reading them. All of your guys and girls questions and speculations were great. I will admit, all will be explained in the next up coming chapters. BE PREPAPRED! **

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

**Night Games:** They are two different people, from two different worlds. When their paths collide, will they find the chance at life within each other? Or will the people who are after them, stop them first? D/S

**The Sunday Morning After: **At a party thrown by a mutual friend, Draco and Usagi meet for the very first time. Drunk and aroused, the two slip off to his place, only to wake with not recollection of the night before.

LP


	10. Chapter 10

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a definite character bashing, mainly at the trio, hence the summery.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**Things are going to be picking up from here on out. I have a lot that needs to happen in the next several chapters, so Enjoy!**

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter ten:  
The Forgotten

Serena exhaled sharply, trying to calm her raw nerves. Remus had agreed to take her to visit Raye. Which was why she stood anxiously in Dumbledore's office. The students were busy decorating the castle for Christmas. Even from here she could hear the enchanted knights singing Jingle Bells.

The cheerful mood made her feel strange inside. It made her heart twist strangely and her gut to clench tightly.

"How are you this morning, Miss Moon?" Dumbledore asked when he slipped through the backdoor. "Ready I see." He nodded to her, before finding his seat.

Serena shifted uncomfortably. "Erm- I mean, I'm fine Professor Dumbledore," she replied meekly. At that point, the door to the cluttered office opened and Remus entered the room. "Sorry I'm late," he said in greeting.

He looked from her to the headmaster and then back again. "Ready," Remus inquired? "We'll be traveling by Floo Powder."

Dumbledore stood then and quickly made his way to his fireplace. Taking a pot from the mantle he held it out to her. "You know what to do," he said, nodding to the powder within the pot.

Serena stared at it as well, wondering if maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. What would she tell Raye when she finally got there? Gritting her teeth, she grabbed a pinch and tossed it in the small flickering flame. The orange fire burst into a fury of green sparks and with a roar, grew twice in size. "All right now," Remus said. "Remember to say it loud and clear."

Serena nodded once, feeling a sense of foreboding of things to come.

Stepping into the green flames, she cleared her throat noiselessly. "Saint Mungo's Hospital," she said clearly, pronouncing it just right.

Serena felt the familiar tug. The sensation of being sucked into a tiny drainpipe, never appealed to her, even now. With one hand holding her hair back from her face and the other holding down her robes, she felt herself being whisked away.

Blinking, Serena looked at all the fireplaces she whizzed by on her search for the right one.

But then before she knew it, she landed firmly in another fireplace, this one more cramped than the one in Dumbledore's office.

The sudden jolt to her legs sent her to her knees and she fell out of the fireplace, rolling into a busy and active Hospital room.

Behind her, she heard a familiar sound as Remus appeared.

Serena groaned knowing that a nice bruise would form on both of her knees after that landing. Climbing to her feet, she dusted off her robes. The soot dirtied anything she wore, that including dark clothes as well.

Content with her robes, she straightened and inspected the room they had stumbled in. The reception area was busy, sporting all types of witches and wizards. Quite a few seemed fine as far as the eye could see, while most sported some strange attachment.

"This way," Remus said, tearing her from her thoughts. He led her to a short line of witches and wizards, which lay before a plump blonde witch who sat at a desk marked _Inquires_. _Hmm,_ Serena ogled at the beauty crafted into the hospital. _Such care_, she thought.

"Remus Lupin, what a surprise," the blonde witch greeted when it was their turn to speak with her. "What is the occasion?"

Remus actually flushed at the attention and had to look away. "Visiting a friend," he offered. He then turned his pale eyes on her expectantly.

Swallowing nervously, Serena looked at the older witch. Did she really want to do this? Face her past and consequences be damned?

_Am I ready for this?_ she wondered. _Seven years have passed, but-_

"Raye Pye," she whispered, the name dredging up old memories. Ones she had fought so hard to squash away.

"Oh," the woman said aloud and her eyes filled with something akin to sympathy. "Fourth floor, third door on the left in the Janus Thickey ward."

"Fourth floor," Remus inquired. "I expected her to be in the-" he stopped himself, but despite to keep this information silent, the blonde witch finished for him. "She's being kept in a closed ward, because of her condition. It's the one floor, where if her conditions get out of control, we can control her."

Serena shivered at that thought and wondered if one day they would lock her up in here as well. Remus touched her shoulder to ease her tension. The touch helped, but it didn't make the pain go away.

Together they went to the staircase and began to climb to the forth floor. When they reached the floor intended, they came to a wide hallway with a set of doors at the very end. From beyond that the hall continued, but doors decorated each side of the two walls.

Serena pulled herself close to Remus as they stared towards the doors. Once there, Remus pressed a button to alert the staff inside. Each second they waited planted a seed of doubt inside her. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Yes," a voice inquired through a speaker.

_Too late._

Remus pressed the button again and cleared his throat. "We're here to see Raye Pye," he replied carefully.

Turning to make a run for it, Serena was startled when Remus touched her shoulder again. "I know what you're going through," he said softly. A loud buzz alerted to the unlocking of the Janus Thickey ward.

He pushed the door open for her, holding it as he touched the small of her back to urge her forward. She still hesitated in the doorway, wondering what she should do.

"I know you're scared, Serena," he said to help her choose. "But you have to face your past some time."

_He's right_, she tried to tell herself. _It's better now, then never. Right?_ She stepped forward, and it was just enough, because the door slammed shut behind them.

Feeling trapped, her first thought was to twist around and barge out back through those doors. But Remus was directing her to the third door on the left. She felt sick with dread, as they got closer.

_What do I say? _She wanted to know. Remus opened the door for her like a gentlemen, but she wished he hadn't. "Go on," he pushed her forward. And she realized too late that he wasn't coming in with her.

The door closed behind her with an ominous thud, locking her in. It wasn't a big room, probably one of the smaller ones on this floor. A bed sat alone in the room, near the window actually. The shades had been drawn to let the light in. Unlike the rest of the hospital, that was the only light in this room.

_I-I cant_, she realized. She turned to leave, but a voice stopped her. "You're early," a soft voice said from within the room. Serena couldn't tell where it came from.

_Just get me out of here, _Serena begged, stepping back towards the door. She would have made a run for it hadn't the voice paralyzed her, with its all too familiar taunt.

"Cat got your tongue," the voice joked sarcastically. This wasn't the girl Serena knew and Serena knew why that was. Knew all too well why.

From behind the bed, closest to the window a figure climbed to their feet. Serena stiffened, her eyes widening at the sight of the rail-thin girl.

Raye was still beautiful. But there was a haunting ache to her, when you looked at her. As if she wasn't all that she could be. Like a part of her was missing. With hair of raven black, its strands fell longer than even Serena's. The ends fell in a silky smooth wave to the back of her thighs. It appeared that for the past few years, she had neglected to cut it.

Slowing the person turned her way, dark eyes looking at her. At first they showed confusion and then they narrowed into suspicion. They were as dark as Serena remembered. But this girl was too thin to be her friend. And the dark circles that formed bags beneath her eyes shouldn't have been there. Her skin was tight around her bones, so tight you could actually see her skeleton, as if her skin was transparent.

Serena felt tears rush to her eyes. _What have I done? _She wanted to scream, she wanted to reach up and rip her hair out and scream. Raye had been a beautiful radiate girl, so full of life. Everything Serena hadn't been. Everything Serena wanted to be.

"What are you doing here," Raye asked staring at her as if she couldn't believe her eyes. "I'm so sorry Raye," Serena sobbed, her eyes leaking. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop it. "Sorry," the girl exclaimed, raising her hands to gesture to the room. "Whatever for?"

A sob bubbled up, choking her. Serena stumbled back to the door. What could she say to make things better? How could she change what she had done?

_Nothing. _Nothing she could do to change the hell she had brought upon her best friend's shoulders.

She shook her head, turned and fled from the room. When she shut the door, she managed to rein in her tears, but the pressure in her chest only tightened. Clenching her teeth, she reached up to grip her shoulders with her fingers. _Stupid, stupid, _she cursed herself. Her arms tightened around herself in a hug.

What could she have hoped for, by coming here? _Forgiveness? _Forget it, she couldn't even forgive herself.

"Serena?"

Serena was so startled to hear her name that when she looked up, she wasn't sure whom it was who had called it. It took her a moment, for her eyes to clear up, to bring the young man into view. It was then she saw Neville Longbottom. He stood in the doorway of the room not directly across from her, but close to it. He hadn't even shut the door yet, so she could see several beds in the room, along with four or five people inside. That included Remus Lupin who wasn't even aware that she had come out already.

As if noticing that she was looking in the room and not at him, he quickly shut the door. He wasn't the same nervous, shy, and clumsy boy from school. No, he was still all that, but today he kept his chin tucked close to his chest and he shifted constantly from one foot to the other.

"I was, um- I was just visiting my parents," he murmured. But he didn't have to explain himself. And anyway, Serena already knew, through Luna her other guardian, about the Longbottoms. How Death Eaters had tortured them till they went insane.

Serena nodded and turned her head slightly to look at the door behind her. Right on the window a sign read, _Raye Pye, Lycrolancy._

_How wonderful was that? Might as well shout it to the world!_

"I'm just visiting a friend," she said, not sure why she felt she had to explain herself. "It was my fault she was bitten. I couldn't control it-" she cut herself off, hoping she hadn't said too much.

After a moment of silence Remus entered the hallway. "Done already?" he asked, his brows knitting together. Serena nodded and before either one could stop her, she left the Janus Thickey ward.

And planned to never return to it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to clear things up. This is a Harry/Serena. Sorry you Draco/Serena fans. If it makes you happy, I'll tell you that I have two stories with Draco/Serena couple coming very soon.

**I want to just say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I loved reading them. All of your guys and girls questions and speculations were great. I will admit, all will be explained in the NEXT TWO CHAPTERS. BE PREPAPRED! **

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

**Night Games:** They are two different people, from two different worlds. When their paths collide, will they find the chance at life within each other? Or will the people who are after them, stop them first? D/S

**The Sunday Morning After: **At a party thrown by a mutual friend, Draco and Serena meet for the very first time. Drunk and aroused, the two slip off to his place, only to wake with no recollection of the night before. D/S

LP


	11. Chapter 11

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** The Truth is told. Now I don't know a whole lot about this kind of thing. But I wrote it how I think things should happen. I hope you don't mind.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**Things are going to be picking up from here on out. I have a lot that needs to happen in the next several chapters, so Enjoy!**

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter eleven:  
A Well Kept Secret

The ceiling above showed a dark night sky lacking any light. The stars were gone and the moon nonexistent. It was a nigh; Serena definitely didn't want to live to see. A night where nothing existed, a night that only seemed to exist within her heart.

Staring down at her dinner feast, she tried not to think about the miles and miles of snow that stretched across the Hogwarts' grounds, or the darkness that hovered above her head like an ill omen of her future.

Serena pushed the food on her plate around with her fork, wishing she could have an appetite. But the thought of food made her nauseous and her stomach curdled at the smell of it.

With a small sigh, she shoved her plate forward and moved to stand. "Finished already," Remus inquired, his expression filled with concern. It was Christmas Eve and the feast was as grand as the feast they shared on the first day of school.

The conversations in the Great Hall dimmed as people, teachers, and her classmates turned to look at her. "I'm just tired," she said quietly, her chin falling to her chest. "Good night."

Serena fled from the Great Hall, feeling an overwhelming tightness building in her chest. _I'm sorry Remus_, she said to herself sadly. Tears burned the back of her eyes, as she climbed the Hogwarts stairs and followed the many corridors it took to reach her room.

Like before, she tapped the bricks in a certain order and the familiar door materialized in front of her. Knocking once, she begged, "Can I please come in?"

The door clicked and she shoved it open. Closing the door soundlessly behind her, she fell back against it. _I'm sorry I'm not strong enough_, she said to the room voicelessly. _But I can't change who I am._

_I can't change what I am._

----

Harry woke late the next morning. Feeling groggy, but well slept, he sat up in bed. The room was empty since everyone in his dorm had gone home for the holidays.

Yawning lazily, he stretched his arms above his head and curled his toes. Slowly, but surely his body woke up, and dragged itself out of bed. Tripping over something, Harry stumbled forward, but caught himself.

Cursing beneath his breath, he turned to see what he had kicked with his toe. There, lying next to his bed was a hefty looking package, wrapped neatly. _Oh_, he said with a flush. His eyes then took in the other discarded boxes. _It's Christmas._

Harry eyed the box again and looked at the small tag on top. Raising both of his eyebrows at the name, he chose to walk around the box and eye it carefully.

Seeing that nothing appeared off about it, he crouched down and untied the bow. Nothing happened, so he carefully tore into the wrapping. His body tensed for some kind of explosion. A simple box greeted him then, so he finished by opening it as well. Confetti and tissue greeted him.

Frowning now, Harry dug in, searching for what lay inside. His hand grabbed onto something solid, so he carefully pulled it free. Harry felt his eyes widen at the object that had been so carefully wrapped.

It was a very well crafted bowl.

The inside was deep, the walls quite thick and it wasn't very light. On the outside, intricate detail made the antique lovely.

Harry looked back towards the box, hoping to find an explanation. Barely peaking, the corner of a card stuck out as if asking to be read. Harry grabbed it, tore the envelope and read what lay inside.

_Merry Christmas,  
__Here is a bowl for you to store your troubled thoughts. It can be a place where you can visit them only when you wish to and on your own terms.  
__ I know what its like to be interrupted by a memory you wish you could forget. Maybe now you can._

_Serena Moon_

Harry couldn't believe what he was reading. Looking back towards the bowl, he frowned. Why would she get him something? It was quite clear she wanted nothing to do with him. But then he remembered that day in Defense Against the Dark Arts. When she had thanked him for helping her.

Setting the letter aside, he turned his gaze to his abandoned trunk near the end of his bed. To the item he knew that lay inside. _I think I will,_ he told himself, making up his mind.

----

It was Christmas and despite the joyous day, spent in the company of friends, Harry felt lost. Remus had left some time last night without so much as a word. But for once in his life, he understood. Tonight was the Full Moon. But what worried Harry most was the fact that Serena was also missing. 

----

It was still early. Not quite sunset, but it was drawing near. The cold of the shrieking shack felt bitter against her skin, which was flushed with a fever.

Panting, her muscles spasmed, causing her to kick out at one of the bars that held her captive. She moaned, her head rolling to the side as her breath came in short gasps. _It'll be over soon. Very soon_, she thought with relief.

The illness would fade, the pain would diminish and once again, she would count the days left till it started all over again. A sharp pain shot through her abdomen and tears sprung to her eyes.

She was shaking, her body quivering as each sharp pain shot through her, growing stronger each minute that passed by.

As she laid there too weak to even move, or even try and touch the food Dumbledore had brought up for her, she thought about the gift she had given Harry. It had been a last minute decision, one she was still unsure if she had even done it. When she had gone shopping at Hogsmaede for Luna and Artemis's gift, she'd stumbled upon the item. It had seemed so right. And so she'd bought it, thinking of Harry the whole time.

A tear slipped passed her closed eyes, as she tried to see Harry's reaction to the gift. She was sure that it must have surprised him. She hadn't been very nice to him all year.

Serena bit her lip to hold back a cry, when another spasm shook her form. The pain was nearly unbearable. Why Snape refused to give her the potion, she couldn't be sure. She only knew that if she didn't get some soon, she just might die from the pain before she turned of age.

Artemis had told her once, during her change when she was younger that the pain was this bad, because she was fighting it. If she'd just accept it and allow it to happen, it wouldn't hurt so much and for so long.

But how could she not fight it? It was an abomination, a monster. How could she accept something like that? And after what she'd already done, attacking her own friend. It was out of the question.

Serena allowed herself to breathe, when the pain subsided. It was a dull stabbing ache now, now that her body was adjusting to its monthly ritual. From now till it was time, it would just be an annoyance. And then the real pain would begin.

"Bloody hell," someone whispered.

Serena's eyes flew open by the unexpected voice. Sure she'd heard the Shrieking shack was haunted, but this was no ghost. "H-Harry," she breathed, her voice hoarse from her muffled screams and all the crying she'd done for the past two days.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked. She struggled to sit up, but the pain in her belly was too much to deal with. "Who did this to you," he yelled, rushing towards the cage she'd locked herself in.

At seeing the lock, he pulled out his wand. "NO!" she screamed, her hand flying through the bars to grab his arm.

Startled, he looked down at where she grabbed his wand hand tightly. And then he lifted his gaze to look at her. "What's wrong Serena," he asked. Him saying her name held her for a moment, before she shook her head to clear it. "Why are you locked up in a cage," he demanded. He sounded very upset.

"You need to leave," she whispered. It was almost unbearable to speak. It wasn't long before she wouldn't be able to speak at all. "It's not safe."

He shook his head and the notion frustrated her. "Harry I don't have a whole lot of time, you need to go," the end came out as a growl. And much to her horror, she saw the nails on the hand that held his, lengthened. Pulling her hand back, she pressed herself to the back of the cage.

"Please leave Harry," she begged, tears escaping her eyes, as the pain started anew. Only worse. "I don't want you to see me like thi-." She'd barely finished, when a scream tore through her throat. _Oh god it hurts,_ she cried inside. Her voice was gone, leaving the pale skinned Serena alone to her agonizing thoughts, as she was swallowed whole by something evil and dark.

Harry had just pulled away from the cage, when she screamed. He moved forward, his hands grabbing the bars, he jerked hard on them. "Serena!" he shouted into the cage, trying, and wanting so badly to help her.

She screamed again and his heart lurched in his chest. Her face contorted into pain, but then she began to change.

Pulling back, Harry felt himself thrown back into his third year, back at the shrieking shack, when the Full Moon emerged from behind the clouds.

Harry sat transfixed, as the girl he thought he knew, changed into something he didn't. Gone was the pale skin girl, who hardly ate, and kept to herself. Her clothes shredded on her skin, as her body lengthened. He could only imaged the pain she was going through, as bones crack, and broke, only to settle into a new form. Skin stretched, and darkened, as hair ripped across it. But unlike Remus, the hair was blonde, not black. This caused confusion, but it was brief.

When the transformation was complete, Serena howled, her back arching as if she was to praise the moon that wasn't there. Then getting on all fours, Serena turned her blue eyes on him and growled low in her throat.

Harry stiffened, unsure what he should do. Leaving seemed the most logical idea, but it didn't sit right with him to leave her alone like that. He was startled from his thoughts, when Serena threw herself against the bars, trying to break free. He pulled back in fear, but didn't run away.

Realizing, that she had to be hungry, Harry looked about the open room. There, on the floor near the cage was a plate full of food. Pretending he was interested with something at his right, he waited, till she turned to look as well.

With one quick movement, he snatched the plate away, only to be growled at by Serena for being tricked. This so had not been what he'd planned to do for Christmas.

"I bet your hungry," he said out of his own nervousness. Taking a slice of meat from the plate, he tossed it at her. It made it through the bars and she caught it with her teeth. "Good girl," he said, only to be growled at again.

Sighing, Harry carefully fed her the rest of the plate, piece by piece. When it was empty, she looked at him expectantly. "Still," he inquired. When she just growled, he nodded in defeat. "All right, all right. Just wait right there, I'll get you some more."

Climbing to his feet, he turned to leave. Serena growled from her cage. Looking at her from his shoulder, he lifted a brow in questioning. "I'll be right back," he said to reassure her.

And with that he left the shrieking shack. As he made his way outside, beneath the Whomping Willow, he could have sworn he heard her howl once more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to clear things up. This is a Harry/Serena. Sorry you Draco/Serena fans. If it makes you happy, I'll tell you that I have two stories with Draco/Serena couple coming very soon.

**I want to just say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I loved reading them. All of your guys and girls questions and speculations were great. I will admit, all will be explained in the NEXT TWO CHAPTERS. BE PREPAPRED! **

**And I also want to say. I AM SO SORRY for such a long wait. I know I know there is no excuse. It was just plain laziness. I keep telling myself you need to run home and update LP, you better now before its too late. And well I finally did it. SO REALLY REALLY SORRY guys and gals. Next chap, promise to not wait as long for the next chap, since you all will be waiting to see how things shape up for Serena. I promise!**

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

**Night Games:** They are two different people, from two different worlds. When their paths collide, will they find the chance at life within each other? Or will the people who are after them, stop them first? D/S

**The Sunday Morning After: **At a party thrown by a mutual friend, Draco and Serena meet for the very first time. Drunk and aroused, the two slip off to his place, only to wake with no recollection of the night before. D/S

LP


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: **I hope this chapter appears okay. I was editing it on a different computer than whatI am used to. It doesn't work like my computer. If there are any mistakes, let me know, and I'll go back over this chapter and repost it. I just wanted to get it out there so you readers wouldn't have to wait any longer for it.

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**Things are going to be picking up from here on out. I have a lot that needs to happen in the next several chapters, so Enjoy!**

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter twelve:  
The Truth Shall Set You Free

It had taken him nearly an hour to retrieve his invisibility cloak from his trunk up in the Gryffindor tower and then reach the kitchen. There he managed to get Winky and Dolby to bring him red meat for Serena and a little something for himself.

Set for the night, he made his way back out to the Whomping Willow. There he made his way down the tunnel beneath the tree's roots to the shrieking Shack just beyond the Hogwarts' grounds.

He reached the room Serena was being held in. Upon entering, Serena growled and lunged for the bars. He jerked in surprise, the cloak dropping from over his head.

She growled again, her ears flattening themselves against the back of her head. "Hey, hey-" he said. "I brought you something." He then tossed one of the slices of meat Winky had carved for him. Serena caught it with her teeth and happily ate it.

And throughout the night that was how they spent it, both eating in silence, minus the occasional growl. After the food was gone, Serena finally laid down within her cage and fell asleep. Harry kept back from the cage, seated against the wall and just watched her.

_Who would have thought_, he said to himself. He'd have never guessed that was her secret. Even though, he could now see all the signs now. But he hadn't seen them, the whole time they had worked together, with all the times she was sick and always around the full moon. It hadn't even crossed his mind, despite that he already knew of one werewolf.

Using the cloak as a blanket, he snuggled down onto the floor and quickly fell asleep.

----

Serena woke with a start, her heart pounding within her chest. _What happened_, she wondered, remembering vaguely about last night. She'd locked herself up and had been waiting. Waiting for the night to come so that she could get it over with.

She'd been in a lot of pain, always in pain. And then she'd heard a noise. No, she'd heard a voice.

"Harry," she whispered aloud, remembering seeing him there standing in the doorway. Serena struggled to sit up, fearing that she may find him dead; bleeding from wounds she'd created. Or worse bitten, like she had woken up to once before, when her best friend had snuck over to her house late one full moon night.

Choking back the sob that had settled in her throat, she searched the floor, begging it to not be true. _Not again, _she pleaded. She didn't think she could handle it again.

When she finally found him, her heart lurched within her chest. He was slumped against the wall, his head having fallen to the side. From where she sat, she could only see half of him, the rest appearing to be hidden beneath an invincibility cloak.

"H-Harry," she whispered, her voice catching. She didn't see any blood, but it didn't take much. Just a simple break in the skin, enough to taint the blood a little could turn a person. "Harry wake up," she said, her voice louder, unable to handle the turmoil any more.

His head lifted abruptly, his eyes blinking as if to clear his vision. Grabbing a hold of the bars, she held onto them tight enough to turn her knuckle white. "Harry wake up!" she shrieked, when he began to doze off again.

He came awake then, jumping to his feet at once and looked about the room. She noticed that he had pulled out his wand in his haste. And then slowly, he focused his eyes on her and blinked in surprise. As if he had expected to see something else.

"Are you bitten," she asked, before he could say anything. The boy before her frowned and then looked down at his body. "Uh maybe, but I think it's just a spider bite, nothing deadly," he joked.

Serena shook her head, her hands pulling at the bars. "I'm serious Harry! Did I- did I- hurt you?" she snapped, not in the mood for jokes. His face dropped the smile and he shook his head. "No. I fed you some dinner, you were kind of cranky and then you laid down. I waited up a little and then fell asleep I guess," he said stiffly. He rubbed the back of his neck where it ached.

She let out a breathy sigh, the strain in her body releasing. "Thank god," she breathed. Leaning back, she reached for her wand, where she had set it the night before. "Alohomora," she said with a wave of her wand and the lock came free. Pushing the door open, she carefully crawled out of the small space.

Her body ached in places she couldn't name and her stomach cramped from the pains of the night before. With the help of the cage, she carefully got to her feet. The pain felt good. It wasn't agonizing as last night, just more like a pain of being in one place for much too long.

"Should you be getting up?" Harry asked, rushing over to steady her quivering form. "I think I can take care of myself," she snapped, her lips curling. "I'm not a cub you need to cuddle."

Harry pulled away, shocked by her anger. Serena sagged against the cage for support when Harry had left her side. Wincing at the thought of her own words, she searched for a way to rectify her mistakes. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. He'd been so nice to her before. The oppressed side of her gave her that feeling, telling her about his kindness, despite how she treated him and what she was. No one had ever done that, except for her Guardians. "I only turn once a month, but it's emotion still effect me for a few days afterwards," she tried to explain.

Harry nodded, his green eyes studying her closely, before he moved in to help her up again. "How," he began, but paused, trying to think over his words carefully. "How long-"

"Eight years," she said quietly. "Every year, my parents and I would go up to a cabin on the mountains. Just for the weekend. I was nine years old and very adventurous," she said with a small smile. Her arm held on more tightly around Harry's neck.

She looked away from his eyes, unable to stand his stare. "I wanted to be an adventurer when I became a full grown witch. I wanted to see the world and I thought at the age of nine, that I was old enough to start my journey.

"Only I got lost and unfortunately, I kept walking, instead of waiting for someone to come and find me. I was lost for four days, before I was found by a group of werewolves." She shuddered at the memory.

"When he bit me, I feared him and when they left me to die, I was even more scared. But my parents found me and I was nursed back to health.

"When I first turned, I hated him. My parents knew, but didn't tell me, because they feared what I had become. I was locked up in a cage for each full moon, to protect myself and to protect my parents." She sighed then, wondering why she was telling him all of this.

But it was so hard to just stop. She finally wanted someone to know. She wanted someone to understand what she had gone through.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to forgive the man who had bitten me, because he'd ruined my life. I wasn't aloud outside and I wasn't allowed any friends. I was lucky to ever get the chance to leave my room.

"My parents couldn't handle me though. When I was ten, they gave me up to a close friend of theirs. I knew him most of my life and I knew he was a good person, but I resented him for taking me in. But I was also secretly happy to know that someone wanted me."

Serena stopped suddenly, her mind playing over the years she had spent in Artemis and Luna's care. They might as well have been her parents, for all the love they had given to her.

"They raised me as a daughter, treated me like one. I was allowed friends, to leave the house. I was never locked in a cage, but given free rein in a room they had built for me to hide away in for one night each month.

"And then one day a girl moved into the house next door to ours," now her voice turned bitter, losing its aloofness. "We became fast friends, as close as you could get. And then one night during a full moon, when she snuck over to my house to visit, I attacked her."

Serena looked at Harry then, her stare was hard as she gazed at him. "I turned on my best friend and I turned her into a monster just like me. She's now locked away in St. Mungo's, because when she changed, she attacked and killed her family."

"And that's why you've been acting the way you have been this past year," he said suddenly, breaking her concentration. "Yes," she breathed. "Because I refuse to let something like that to ever happen to someone I care about again."

"Do you- did you ever find out who bit you," he asked.

Serena nodded, her lips forming a thin line. "Yes I did, because he came to me and told me it was him and told me, he didn't expect me to forgive him. He didn't want me to."

Sighing, she reached up to tuck an errant strand of hair back behind her ear. "The werewolf who attacked me though, was in fact someone I had known for a long time. He'd been a friend of my parents and I liked him as a person. But it was after I had hurt Raye, that he came to me and told me.

"And when he said all that he had to say, I could only stare at him," she said, her eyes blinking back tears as she remembered. "-and say, I forgive you Remus," she whispered, taking Harry by surprise. "Because I know you couldn't control it, couldn't fight it."

Harry held his breath. _Remus, Remus Lupin,_ his mind shouted at her. He couldn't believe it. Didn't want to believe it.

Shaking his head, Harry said quickly, hoping to change the subject, "I wanted to tell you, thank you for the gift you got me." Serena looked at him blankly for a moment, before she realized what he was talking about. She smiled weakly at him. "I'm glad," she whispered, just before her body sagged against his and she lost consciousness.

----

When Serena came too a few hours later, she found herself alone, but she wasn't in the shrieking shack anymore. Lifting her hand to her forehead, she felt a wet washcloth still cold, lying there. _What happened_, she asked herself, her eyes looking at the room she was in.

_This is my room,_ she realized. _But how did I get here?_ Serena slowly sat up and realized that the pain was gone. This only brought her more questions. Just how long had she been out?

The door to her room opened and Artemis entered the room with a tray full of food. "You're back?" Serena inquired, her eyes widening. The older wizard nodded, as he made his way towards her bed. "It must have been some full moon," Artemis mused.

He set the tray in her lap and took a step away from her. "You've been out for four days," he added thoughtfully. That answered her question.

"What?" Serena blurted, her eyes staring at him in disbelief.

Artemis studied her closely, his expression thoughtful. "You've changed," he murmured to himself. The blue of his eyes deepened at this comprehension. "I haven't changed," she argued. _I haven't._

But the blush in her cheeks told otherwise. The hint of pink was something unusual on Serena's face and this amused Artemis. Taking a seat in the chair beside her bed, he shook his head. _Where'd that come from,_ Serena wondered, vaguely remembering seeing the chair there when she had first woken up.

"I've only returned this afternoon," Artemis explained. "Albus just sent me an owl stating his concerns for your health, since you had yet to wake."

Serena still felt confused. She remembered talking to Harry, telling him- telling him about her past. And she remembered wanting him to forgive her, to explain why she was the way she was. But after that-

"Nothing," she breathed aloud. "I don't remember what happened." Her gaze fell back to the chair again. Why did seeing Artemis sitting there seem so wrong?

Artemis leaned forward in the chair, his expression light as he locked his fingers together and rested his chin on his knuckles. "How are you feeling," he asked suddenly.

_Nervous, scared, elated,_ those emotions where the first to come to mind. "Fine," she said instead. "Oddly fine."

He gave her a brief smile, his eyes dancing with some inner knowledge. "Luna misses you," he said. "She loved the pendent you got her and I'm very impressed by my gift, Serena. The book, however tedious, is quite interesting."

Serena smiled with pride at his words. She'd spent one whole day in Hogsmaede trying to find him something. The multicolored book had jumped out at her, as did the name. But the smile didn't last long, when she realized she'd forgotten about her own presents. "Well," Artemis sighed. "You should get some rest, I'll be back in a few hours to come check up on you."

She watched him get to his feet and with a kiss to her forehead he left.

----

Harry stood uneasily before the window that was in front of him. But he only hesitated for a moment, before he knocked the right way and asked, "Can I come in please?"

The door swung open to what could have been a living room. There were three doors, one leading to Artemis' bedroom, one to the bathroom, and the last-

Harry stopped before that door, unsure if whether going in was the right thing to do or not. It wasn't like they were friends. After what had happened that night- nothings changed. "Nothing," he said allowed to reassure himself.

Lifting his hand, he knocked twice, before opening the door. Slowly he pushed it aside, his eyes following close behind. He stopped at the sight of the bed. "She's still out," he whispered to himself.

"I beg to differ," came a muffled voice from the bed. Serena sat up abruptly. "Oh," she breathed when she saw him. Then her cheeks reddened. "Hello Harry. Sorry, I thought you were Artemis coming in to check up on me."

Harry closed the door behind him, his smile somewhat sheepish. "I was just coming in to check up on you," he said with a nervous laugh. "Um- how are you feeling?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders in a noncommittal manner. "Okay I guess. Um Harry," she began, her brows creasing together in concentration. Harry quietly moved forward, reaching the side of her bed in four strides. He quickly fell back into the seat, leaning toward her with an earnest expression on his face. "Yes," he asked, when she hadn't said anything more than his name.

"How did I get in here," she finished, her eyes staring at the chair he was sitting in. Leaning back in his seat, Harry folded his hands in his lap. "Well," he started with. "I had to carry you up to the castle after you passed out and from there I went looking for Dumbledore."

Harry paused then, his eyes searching for some kind of reaction from her. "He helped me get you to your room and it was Professor McGonagall who dressed you," he added quickly, fearing she might get the wrong idea about him.

Serena nodded, her eyes flickering to the chair and then back up to his face. _This seems right,_ she thought to herself. "You haven't been sitting here watching over me, have you," she asked.

The blush that spread across his cheek confirmed her suspicions. But instead of making her angry, it warmed her heart.

"Uh, no- not the whole time," he said hastily. "Well you are obviously feeling better, so I'll just go." Harry got to his feet and quickly stepped back from the side of the bed. He started for the door.

"Harry wait," Serena called out to him, causing him to pause in his haste to leave. "Would you- would you mind staying a bit longer," she asked. "I can't sleep anyway and I would like the company," she added quickly, not wanting to think she needed him to stay. Even though that was how she felt.

Harry moved back away from the door, his expression serious when he looked at her. _Why would I mind,_ he wanted to ask. But instead he replied, "Sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to clear things up. This is a Harry/Serena. Sorry you Draco/Serena fans. If it makes you happy, I'll tell you that I have two stories with Draco/Serena couple coming very soon.

**I want to just say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I loved reading them. All of your guys and girls questions and speculations were great. I will admit, all will be explained in the NEXT TWO CHAPTERS. BE PREPAPRED! **

**And I also want to say. I AM SO SORRY for such a long wait. I know I know there is no excuse. It was just plain laziness. I keep telling myself you need to run home and update LP, you better now before its too late. And well I finally did it. SO REALLY REALLY SORRY guys and gals. Next chap, promise to not wait as long for the next chap, since you all will be waiting to see how things shape up for Serena. I promise!**

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

**Night Games:** They are two different people, from two different worlds. When their paths collide, will they find the chance at life within each other? Or will the people who are after them, stop them first? D/S

**The Sunday Morning After: **At a party thrown by a mutual friend, Draco and Serena meet for the very first time. Drunk and aroused, the two slip off to his place, only to wake with no recollection of the night before. D/S

LP


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning: **First I would like to apologies for the LONG wait, for this chapter. My only excuse is that I was unhappy with this chapter. And after going through it, rereading it, adding things, and deleting, I found that if I changed it, I would have to change the rest of this story, which in my opinion is good. So I left what I originally had, and will have to be unhappy about it.

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**I hope this chapter is okay. I plan to update Chap 14 next week. For the Life as a Portrait story. There will be a little bit longer wait; I came up with a better plan, so there is a lot of revision being done. Don't worry it will be great.**

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter thirteen:  
Things Change

Harry woke to an ache forming at the crook of his neck. Yawning, he quickly stifled it with the back of his hand. _Bugger that hurts_, he gripped silently. And it did. The ache started from the middle of his shoulder blades and moved up his neck to stop just below his hairline.

Sitting up, he didn't dare open his eyes, fearing the headache, he would unleash if he did so. Instead, he massaged the back of his neck, his fingers digging into the pain.

_Much better_, he thought with a smile. Opening his eyes, Harry only had a moment to sit there in confusion, before his mind processed just what was a mere inch away from his face.

Serena sat on her knees on the edge of the bed, her body leaning forward, so that her face was mere inches from his. Her expression was that of mild curiosity, her eyes holding his in a steady gaze. From all of those muggle romance movies he'd seen with Ginny, this would have been _the_ moment, which is, if his life had been a movie, to lean in and kiss her.

Just the thought of it made him blush. _What if that's not what she wants though_, the thought came to his mind and he began to panic. _Just last month we couldn't stand being at a duels length of each other._

He caught his breath when her eyes broke the hold they had on him, and briefly gazed at his lips, before looking back into his eyes. _Maybe she was looking at my chin_, he half wondered, but quickly shook the thought from his mind.

Harry made up his mind then. He started forward, his head tilting to the side, but the whole while he held her eyes, afraid to look away too soon. She leaned in as well, her movement closing the rest of the gap that was between them.

The door to the bedroom opened, causing Harry to pull back sharply. Not aware of the sudden movement, Serena lost her balance and fell face first into his lap. Alarmed, Harry quickly pushed her back, steadying her once more on the edge of the bed.

Both wore a flush to their cheeks, when they turned towards the doorway.

Artemis stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a brow raised as if he were amused. "I didn't know that, when you told me to knock before I came in that it was to prevent situations like this from happening," he mused allowed.

Next to him, Serena bristled at the comment. "And you didn't knock, now did you," she inquired. Artemis shook his head and when he did, the amusement fell from his face. "Dare I ask what it was that I have walked in on," he asked.

Harry had the urge to explain, but every idea that came to mind only seemed to imply the worst. He couldn't bear making a bigger fool out of the both of them, so he kept his mouth shut.

Serena got to her feet then and Harry had the decency to look away. She was only dressed in a simple pink nightgown, one that was at the moment hiked up to her waist. If the situation weren't so bizarre, he would have commented on the little purple hippo that grinned at him from the back of her panties.

And then she had to go and make things worst. "It's exactly what it looks like," she said with a stomp of her foot. The nightgown fell into place.

Jumping to his feet, Harry struggled to find the right words that would rectify her statement. _Bloody hell is she mad_, he wanted to shout. _She's completely lost her rocker._

"Professor Artemis," he managed, before the older wizard shook his head again, the smile returning. "Just play nice you two," he sighed. "Serena, I'll need to speak with you after dinner." Serena nodded, not saying a word till after he left. She then turned towards Harry, her expression blank. "Well that was awkward," she mused aloud.

"Obviously," Harry said, still slightly fuming from her earlier comment. "And just why did you have to go and say that?" Serena's cheeks reddened and her face scrunched up as if to fight the blush off. "I don't know."

Speechless, Harry could only stare at her. _She doesn't know,_ he asked himself incredulously. _She'd sounded so sure of herself just moments ago. _"Where do we stand," he asked suddenly, wanting an answer for the question that had been nagging at him for a while now.

"How do you mean," she asked wearily. Harry sighed, his hand vainly trying to flatten his wild locks. "Well we haven't exactly been not getting along," at her confused stare, he flushed. "Are we still," he struggled for the right word. "Rivals, or has things changed?"

And it was then he realized, that a part of him hoped things had.

----

Serena sat hidden in the library, too afraid to leave the confines of silence, to enter reality. Which was where the Boy-Who-Lived belonged; in the light, surrounded by people who loved him.

Drawing her knees to her chest, she rested her chin against them. Over the past few days, a strange sort of bond had forged itself between them. She hadn't seen it, at least not till Artemis had said something. And of course, by then it had been too late to stop it.

But now she saw it, so very clearly now that it had been pointed out to her. She'd changed. Everything had changed, despite the fact that she hadn't wanted things to change. But now, she found herself looking forward to spending time with Harry. Even if all they did was talk, she felt a sort of giddiness settle itself in her stomach.

Moaning, Serena covered her face with her hands. "I need to stop this," she whispered. "I can't let this go on."

The month of December was over, and they were quickly making their way into January. Today was the day the Hogwarts students would return, and the moments Harry and Serena spent together, would end.

Lifting her head then, Serena thought about the return of Harry's friends. _He'll forget all about me,_ she thought to herself. _They'll remind him how much of a git I was to them, and he'll stop wanting to hang out with me._ Serena tried to suppress the sadness her conclusion brought forward.

She suddenly felt sick to her stomach. _What is wrong with me,_ she begged to know, feeling the back of her eyes beginning to sting. She just wanted to live a normal, quiet life. All alone.

_That's all_, she muttered, but despite her conviction, the tightness in her chest only worsened.

"There you are," she heard a breathless murmur. Jerking her head to attention, she found Harry standing over her. He wore a crooked smile on his face, his green eyes shinning down on her. He bent at the waist with a huff, his sweaty palms resting against his thighs as he tried to catch his breath. "What are you doing up here?"

Serena couldn't stop her bottom lip from trembling, or even stop the single tear that escaped her eye. The smile quickly faded from his face, as he noticed. "What's wrong?" he asked, sounding worried.

The knot in her stomach turned and she felt like she truly was going to throw up her breakfast. "I'm fine," she whispered, as another tear fell, sliding down along her flushed cheek, and dropped from her cheekbone. "You don't look fine," he replied, dropping to his knees in front of her.

She tried to press herself further into the wall, but she was already flat against it. "Harry I-" she began, wanting to tell him she never wanted to see him again. Wanting to tell him that he was a self-centered, attention-seeking crybaby. But she just couldn't muster up enough hate to say the words.

And because of this, her façade crumbled. Her body shuddered at the release and hunching her shoulders, she pressed her face against her knees. Serena drew in a shaky breath, but it hitched, and came back out as a sob. "Serena," Harry asked, his tone sounding really worried now.

When he pulled her against his chest, his arms locking around her shaking form, she only cried harder. Her face lifted to rest against the crook of his neck, as she let the emotions roll off of her in waves. All of the emotions she'd held inside seemed to flow from her. The dam had finally broken, and she couldn't find the strength to place the lid back over the spilt jar.

"Why wont you tell me what's wrong," he begged, not sure what to do. He held her close, afraid that she might shatter if he let go. "Please tell me."

"I wanted to hate you so much," she whispered against his neck, sending shivers along his skin. "But the more I tried, the harder it got. I'm a monster Harry and you're supposed to find me repulsive, and yet you want to spend a whole day with me even if all we do is just study." She drew in a shuddered breath, her eyes burning from the tears. They just wouldn't stop coming.

Harry lifting one arm to run his hand down the back of her head, his fingers tangling themselves in her blonde hair. "You're not a monster Serena," he whispered against the top of her head. "You've just been unfortunate."

Serena lifted her head at his attempt at humor. She searched his face, looking for any sign of a hidden fear. That what he said was just a front. But she saw nothing. He looked down at her, his eyes peering at her through his glasses. And all she saw was worry and concern.

Lifting her hands from where they had been latched around her legs, she touched his face. The other day, when she had woken to find him asleep in the chair next to her bed, she had felt something stir within her. It was the same feeling that compelled her now to touch him.

They'd spent the last three days in each other's company. Talking most of the time and others spent on practicing their dueling. She'd learned quite a few things about The-Boy-Who-Lived. Things she wished she hadn't, because it had ruined the only thing that had kept her from wanting to like him. To want to be his friend. Thinking him as a self-centered, attention-seeking crybaby had made wanting to hate him so much easier.

There was nothing to interrupt them now, she knew. All of the staff and other students were awaiting the arrival of the train. That left them alone with only the Poltergeist Peeves, the houselves, and a few ghosts.

Serena leaned closer to him, her legs sliding down to allow her room. She held his gaze, unsure that what she was doing was what he wanted. He didn't move to stop her, but he seemed too shocked to even notice. Before she could change her mind, Serena plunged forward, capturing his mouth with her.

The world beneath them didn't rock, and music did not begin to play in the background. But to her, when her lips touched his, it was like a circuit had finally been connected. The jolt that ran through her body must have entered his, because he didn't hesitate long, before his arms drew her into his lap.

Sighing against his lips, she tilted her head to the side. Her hands released his face, only to slide up into his hair, and run her fingers through that unkempt hair of his.

----

It had yet to stop snowing, Ron Weasley realized when he looked out the window of his shared compartment. It was going to be cold out there. Stifling a yawn, Ron looked over at the only girl he could truly call his friend. She being the one of few females he could talk to without feeling like he was being tested.

The holidays were over, but winter was not. The New Year had come and gone, and now they were returning. Meaning that tomorrow classes would begin. They were back to being tortured by Professor Binn's droning, Malfoy's snide remarks, and Snape's horrid presence. It was not something to look forward to.

And yet a part of him was glad to be beck. "Do you think Harry's okay," he asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them during their journey. Hermione looked up from her Potion's text, as the train came to a screeching halt. She snapped the book close with a sigh. "I'm sure he's fine," she replied softly, but the expression on her face suggested otherwise.

They got to their feet, when the conductor declared they had arrived at Hogwarts. Sliding the compartment door open, Ron peered out into the mass of people who had already filled the aisle. "Come on Ron," she said stepping out into the line. The line was slow going, but steady. "I bet he's gone mad with boredom," Ron blurted over the noise of so many voices talking all at once. "He's been in the company of that girl all winter break, he'll be thrilled to see us."

At first, Hermione appeared to have ignored him, or she may have not even heard him, but as soon as they stepped out into the cool night air, she looked back at him from over her shoulder. "Ron," she breathed beneath her breath. "You're being a prat."

Ron bristled at her remark, but didn't say anything till they were free on the platform. "Well, maybe he's waiting in the Great Hall," he said to himself. The platform was just bare enough to tell that Harry was not among the masses. But neither was Dumbledore.

Grabbing onto the front of his robes, Hermione led him through the crowd, shoving her way pass the other students. She finally stopped at the carriages, that were still being pulled by the strange creatures she'd learned of in her fifth year, called thestrals. But now, she could see them.

"Did you notice, that she's wasn't there either," Hermione said at last. Her eyes looked at the other carriages, as students began to climb in. "Yea, well- she's not likely to, now is she," Ron said sarcastically.

Sending him a patronizing stare, she pursed her lips into a thin line. "Yes, well usually wherever Professor Artemis is, she's not too far behind." After pointing out the obvious, Hermione helped herself into the carriage. Ron reluctantly followed behind her.

Ron stuck his head out of the window to see Professor Artemis entering a carriage alone. "You don't think something may have happened to them, do you," he asked. "I mean, its not like she's a Malfoy or anything, but she'd never intentionally hurt anyone," he started to say, but sounded unsure of himself.

"Yes well, things change," Hermione replied quietly, as she leaned back in her seat. Ron pulled back inside, a frown of worry creasing his features.

"What do you mean things change," he asked, sounding annoyed now. "Harry can handle himself. I mean she's just a little witch. There's now way she could hurt him." _Even if she tried_, he added silently.

His friend just shrugged as their carriage lurched forward. It wasn't long before they arrive at the castle. As soon as the carriage came to a stop, Ron opened the door, and jumped out. Hermione was quick to follow.

Their shoes crunched along the gravel as they made their way to the front door. "If Harry was hurt, Dumbledore would have told us so," Ron argued, restarting their earlier conversation. She didn't say a word as they crossed the entrance floor. She stopped short of the Great Hall, and opened the doors to peer inside. A small collection of students had already taken their seats. Neither Harry nor the girl was there.

"Well Dumbledore wasn't exactly present, now was he," Hermione said with a matter of fact tone. "Something just isn't right. "They're not at the table either."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley is something the matter," inquired a voice from behind the pair. Ron turned first, finding a bunch of students waiting anxiously behind them to enter the Great Hall. Tugging on Hermione's robes, he pulled her aside. Professor Artemis followed them. "I- well have you seen Harry, Professor Artemis," Hermione asked quickly. She could barely hide her anxiety.

The white haired man shook his head in reply. "No I haven't, not since yesterday at dinner that is."

"And Miss Moon," she persisted. At this Professor Artemis put a hand to his chin to scratch it in thought. He tilted his head to the side, as if it could help him remember. "I believe Miss Moon went to the library this morning after breakfast. But I haven't seen her since-" he replied.

Hermione quickly thanked the older wizard, before she whirled around and started up the marble staircase. "'Mione," Ron called after her, struggling to keep up with her fast pace. "He doesn't seem worried, I'm sure Harry's fine," he said with a whine. And then suddenly his stomach growled.

"If you're hungry Ron, go back to the Great Hall and eat. "I'm going to go find Harry, and see for myself if he is alright."

Ron huffed beneath his breath as they trudged up anther flight of stairs. "But Professor Artemis hasn't seen Harry today, so why- wait no- just where are we going?" he asked as they entered a somewhat familiar hallway. "The library," she said simply.

Ron frowned, his hands slipping into the pocket of his jeans. "But isn't that where-" he began to say, but was only shushed by Hermione, since they had arrived. She shoved the door open, allowing the pair to look at the front of the massive library.

"You check here, I'll go look at the Restricted Section," she whispered. Even though the library was usually empty, today it just seemed desolate. So why they were whispering, was beyond him. "Come on," she insisted, pushing him forward with her hands at the small of his back.

Wrinkling his nose, Ron did as told and started to the left to begin the search. _Like Harry would be in the library, _he huffed to himself. He followed the row of books to the end, and decided to start there.

Ten minutes later, he reached the last row, the one that held a table off to the side so that it was out of view. He'd heard many rumors about that corner.

Ron rubbed his stomach, trying to relieve the pain that was building there. _Blimey I'm hungry_, he thought. He paused, his chin falling to his chest. _Should have just taken Hermione up on that offer. Bloody pointless looking for Harry here. _

With a sigh, he continued walking. He had just this row and then he was stealing away to the kitchens for a quick snack. If Harry's not here, then he can just fend for himself.

Ron reached the end of the bookshelf and followed the corner. "Crickey," he gasped, his eyes bulging at the sight that greeted him. He was disgusted and yet hypnotized by it. _Who'd a thunk?_

He was appalled to say the least, to find his best friend snogging a girl in the library. Anyone could have walked in on them. The least they could have done was find a room.

Ron peered closer to see the girl, and was unable to stop the gasp that escaped him. He was shocked to catch Harry on his knees, with Serena Moon in his lap and her back pushed back against the wall. Harry's body and hands pinning her there.

"Bloody hell," Ron said, but this time louder. The couple must have heard him, because they tore apart as if burned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just to clear things up. This is a Harry/Serena. Sorry you Draco/Serena fans. If it makes you happy, I'll tell you that I have two stories with Draco/Serena couple coming very soon. Night Games will be put up as soon as this story is completed.

**I want to just say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I loved reading them. All of your guys and girls questions and speculations were great. I will admit, all will be explained in the NEXT TWO CHAPTERS. BE PREPAPRED! **

**And I also want to say. I AM SO SORRY for such a long wait. I know I know there is no excuse. It was just plain laziness. I keep telling myself you need to run home and update LP, you better now before its too late. And well I finally did it. SO REALLY REALLY SORRY guys and gals. Next chap, promise to not wait as long for the next chap, since you all will be waiting to see how things shape up for Serena. I promise!**

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

**Night Games:** They are two different people, from two different worlds. When their paths collide, will they find the chance at life within each other? Or will the people who are after them, stop them first? D/S

**The Sunday Morning After: **At a party thrown by a mutual friend, Draco and Serena meet for the very first time. Drunk and aroused, the two slip off to his place, only to wake with no recollection of the night before. D/S

LP


	14. Chapter 14

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a brief Ron and Hermione Bashing, but I promise it wont last long.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter fourteen:  
What She's Afraid Of

When Harry entered the Great Hall, one week after what had happened in the Library, he was in a sour mood. And it was only morning. Ignoring Ron's insistent questioning looks and Hermione's hmphs, he stalked passed the three tables to reach his usual seat.

His frown deepened when he saw Serena sitting near the end of the table like usual, nearly finished with her meal already. He wanted to talk to her, have all week, but each time he tried, she gave him the cold shoulder.

"Harry," Ron hissed, taking the seat next to him. All week, his best friend, soon to be ex-best friend, had been subtly and not so subtly trying to pry information out of him. Mostly concerning what he'd walked in on at the library.

Hermione stopped short, seeing where Harry and Ron were sitting and abruptly sat next to Neville. His other best friend was ignoring him and Ron all together, because she wasn't happy that they were keeping a secret from her.

Shooting a glare at the both of them, he replied, "Not right now Ron."

Harry picked up his fork, thinking about eating something when Serena suddenly got to her feet. When she turned, her eyes briefly met his and he watched her face flush. She broke the contact instantly, picking up her bag and made for the exit.

Muttering curses beneath his breath, he got to his feet and followed her out. To his annoyance, Ron had followed him as well. lifting his hand to stop the other boy, he snapped, "No Ron."

Harry hurried to class, knowing that was where she would be heading. He finally spotted her in the corridor ahead of him, she was walking fast, trying to avoid him.

At the door, she whirled around. "Harry," she whispered, shaking her head no, as if that could send him away. "Why are you avoiding me Serena," he demanded to know. He'd stood by long enough, allowed her her space. But now he needed answers. The look she sent him was torn. "I can't do this," she answered at last, her chin falling to her chest. "You can't do what?" he threw back in return.

Serena lifted her head slowly, her eyes a pool of tears. "This," she said, indicating them with a wave of her hand. "I wont let another person be hurt because they were my friend. So go back to yours and enjoy what you already have."

Just then they could hear sounds of their fellow classmates making their way to the classroom, the pair stood in front of.

Not wanting to cause a scene as always, Serena turned away from him. Frustrated, Harry gritted his teeth and with his hand, caught her arm. He forced her to turn back around.

Serena looked down at where he held her and her brows creased together. Her blue eyes lifted slowly to meet his and he realized that a few of her unshed tears had fallen free. "What do you want from me?" she pleaded, her attempts to break free of his hold, were feeble.

"I do enjoy the friends I have Serena," he replied with earnest. "I don't have much that's meaningful in my life, but Ron, Hermione and the others are the only people I can trust and hold close to my heart, because despite all of our fights, they will still be there."

He sighed, his hand releasing her so that he could run his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I wont do this to us," she replied and fled into the classroom.

Harry followed her in, stopping short at the sight of Professor Dumbledore speaking with Professor Binns. "Ah Harry," the aged man greeted. Serena looked from him to Professor Dumbledore and visibly sighed. She pushed passed him, going to her seat and sitting down.

Holding back a curse, he looked back at the older wizard. "I've already cleared it with your Professor. I need you to follow me to my office," Dumbledore said. "Any work missed will be sent to your dorm."

Dumbledore started for the door, stopping to allow Ron and Hermione in. Turning quickly, Harry caught Serena watching him. "We'll finish this conversation when I get back," he promised, catching several students' interests. Without another word, he followed Dumbledore out of the classroom.

----

"Harry and Serena sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," came the familiar taunt. Serena lifted her head from her latest potion essay and frowned.

Draco Malfoy and two other Slytherin boys had just walked into the Library, appearing as smug as usual. The little incident she had tried so hard to avoid in Professor Binns class had left her as the entire school's teasing bag.

The attention she was getting was making her upset. So upset, that she had to refrain from attacking Ron Weasley, when he'd cornered her in the hallway yesterday to ask her about Harry.

As if she knew? Or even cared really.

It wasn't like they were a couple. Boyfriend and girlfriend. _Blimey we're not even friends;_ she wanted to scream each time a Gryffindor gave her that look. A look of cool interest. As if her love life was any of their business.

_Not that I have a love life_, she objected quickly. There was nothing going on between her and Harry Potter. _Nothing!_

"Bugger off Malfoy," she hissed, keeping her voice low so that Madam Pince couldn't hear her. She really needed this time to catch up on her studies. And Malfoy singing that infernal muggle song was doing her no good.

"First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes-" Draco continued to sing, the two other boys snickering behind their meaty fists.

Snapping her book shut, she startled the three into silence. In fact, the entire room went silent. Madam Pince had ducked into the Restricted section with a student, helping her find the book she needed.

_Enough is enough_, she thought. Without meaning to, or even thinking to, Serena withdrew her wand and pointed it at the fair-haired boy. "There is nothing going on between me and Har- Potter," she snapped. And before everyone's eyes, Draco Malfoy's hair turned bright pink.

Laughter erupted around the Library, drawing Madam Pince from the back to see what was the ruckus. But by the time she had arrived, Serena was gone, leaving with her things to find a much more quiet atmosphere.

----

Draco Malfoy looked up when the Great Hall was suddenly swarmed by a flock of owls. A malicious grin spread across his face. Pushing his plate forward, he stood and exited the Great Hall.

It had taken Madam Pomfry four hours to counter curse his hair. The bloody Gryffindor had hexed it to a neon pink color and had made him the laughing stock of the entire school.

That stupid Weasel had the nerve to laugh at his face. _Well they'll see,_ he vowed as he climbed the marble staircase. They all will see who will have the last laugh.

The grin appeared again. Oh he had plans for that girl. _That filthy Gryffindor. _He'd make sure she never crossed Draco Malfoy ever again.

----

Serena was startled from her thoughts that morning, when a letter fell from above landing before her. Seeing her name harshly written across the envelope, she frowned.

Turning it around, she broke the seal and withdrew the letter from inside. Opening it carefully, she read what was inside. She drew in a breath, her head lifting to search the room. She searched frantically, wondering who could have sent her this. Looking back to the letter, she reread its contents.

_I know the truth and I have proof. Seventh corridor. _

Serena stared at the letter in fear. Wondering who could know and what they planned to do with the knowledge.

Shoving her plate forward, she got to her feet. Ignoring Artemis' questioning gaze, _she hurried from the Great Hall. How could someone know, she wondered. How?_ As she climbed the marble staircase, her thoughts became panic stricken.

By the time she reached the Seventh corridor, she was shaking in fear. Her mind in turmoil as thoughts of what she would have to do to keep that person quiet, raced.

She would do anything to keep her secret from coming out. Anything.

Serena hesitated when she saw a door left ajar. _This must be it,_ she concluded. Tentatively, she pulled the door open. The room was spacious and mostly barren save for a chest that sat in the middle.

Carefully, she peered inside. She couldn't see anyone. Was she early? Entering the room, Serena stepped towards the chest. Was the proof in there?

"Alohamora," someone whispered behind her. With a yelp, she spun on her heels to see Draco Malfoy standing by the door. He must have been waiting behind it so that she wouldn't see him.

Holding her hand over her chest, she was about to give him a piece of her mind, when she heard the distinct sound of the chest opening.

Fear filled her, even before she turned around to look. She was trembling so badly, that when she tried to grab her wand she dropped it.

Serena stood frozen as the chest's lid opened wide. And slowly like that of a predator, her double climbed out. Dressed casually in muggle clothes, with her blonde hair loose and wild, and her eyes cold and unfeeling, she eyed Serena.

A whimper escaped her lips, as the creature that looked exactly like her stood before her. Behind her, she faintly heard Draco mutter, "what the hell."

Obviously it was just a boggart, one of those creatures that preyed on your worst fears. But that knowledge didn't give her the will to fight. It only made her more helpless. All thoughts on how to fight against it fled her mind.

Her double grinned, its lips curling as it stared at her with gleaming blue eyes. And then it began to change. Serena shook her head, tears filling her eyes. Her double sighed as its body allowed it to change, to morph. Bones popped out of place and realigned themselves. Dark fur ripples across its flesh, as its muggle clothes shredded.

Throwing its head back, the transformation complete, the creature howled. Faintly, she heard Draco run off, leaving her behind.

She took a fearful step back, as the creature prepared itself to lunge at her. But before it could move, she was shoved to the side.

Pulled out of the darkness she had locked herself in, she blinked up at Artemis, who had taken her place before the creature. Remembering it was there, she turned her gaze, only to find her double sprawled on the floor dead, bright blue eyes staring up at them unblinkingly.

Serena looked up at Artemis, her heart tearing in her chest. He seemed to hesitate, his lip quivering for justa moment, before he lifted his wand, and steadily called, "Riddikulus!"

Her double's body vanished with a simply wave of his wand. "Artemis," she whispered, her bottom lip quivering. His worst fear was- was-

Her guardian turned to her and she saw tears in his usually aloof gaze. "Are-" he paused to clear his throat. "Are you all right?" She nodded, but couldn't hold back the flood of tears. When she stumbled forward, he caught her in his awaiting arms.

----

It was obvious, that if Draco hadn't known before, he definitely knew now. And by Monday, a day after Harry had come back from wherever he and Dumbledore had gone to, the entire school knew.

When she finally dragged herself out of her room on Monday morning, from much insistence by Artemis and entered the Great Hall to have breakfast, everyone fell silent. Which meant they had all been talking about her.

Ducking her head, Serena continued to her table. She was about there, when she heard it. Someone howled. It was a cheap imitation, but it was an insult towards her and she knew it.

Lifting her head, she searched the room, but the place stayed silent. Then from behind her, she heard it again. This time it came from her own table.

Her bottom lip trembled, but she remained firm. Until three more came from the Slytherin table. A tear trekked its way down her cheek, and she drew in a shuddered breath. From the corner of her eye she saw Artemis getting to his feet, his entire face turning red from rage.

Unable to stand the mock howling from Draco and his friends, Serena ran from the room. She was heading the general direction of her rooms, when she heard someone coming after her. "Serena wait up!"

_Oh Harry_, she thought through her tears. He knew the password to her door, so she darted off the path and ran down another long corridor. Seeing the girl's bathroom up ahead, she darted inside, letting the door slam shut behind her.

The tears were uncontrollable now, flowing from her burning eyes and dripping from her nose and chin. A sob shook her shoulders. Dropping her bag, she fell to a crouched position, burying her face in her hands that rested against her bare thighs.

Trembling, she lost her footing and fell back against the door, and just sat there crying.

Harry stood right outside banging on the door telling her to let him in. Boys weren't allowed in the girl's bathroom and a ward prevented them from doing so. So for now, she was safe.

Serena was pulled from her grief, by an echoing sob coming from deeper in the bathroom. Startled, her head lifted to attention. She heard the sound again, a distinct sniffle coming from an empty stall.

"Who-who's there?" she braved, but was unable to hide the tremble in her tone.

Another sniff. "Why'd you stop," a voice whined. "I finally get company and you have to go and stop."

Serena slowly lifted herself to her feet, using the door behind her for support. "Who are you," she called again, hoping for an answer.

She was so startled however, when a ghost of a girl her age poked her head out of the stall, Serena could have sworn had been empty. Serena shrieked, her hand hitting the door handle, and the door swung open beneath her. With a yelp she fell back into a chest, her head bumping against another, while two hands moved to steady her.

Inside the bathroom, the ghost pouted, glassy eyes glaring at her. Serena kicked the door shut, not caring she had left her bag inside. There was no way she was ever going back in there.

She couldn't stand ghosts. They scared her, terrified her really. "Are you okay," a voice asked her from above. Lifting her gaze and tilting her head back, she found herself staring up at Harry Potter.

"Harry," she breathed aloud. Behind her, she could feel his heart racing in his chest and his arms moved to tighten around her waist. The corner of his lips lifted and as if not realizing it, he started towards her, his intent to kiss her.

"Harry," Ron suddenly shouted. "What are you doing?"

A frown flickered over Harry's features, but he turned to look at his friend. Reluctantly he let her go.

Serena straightened, facing the two boys as Ron continued. "Are you telling me you knew," he accused, waving his hand at her. "About her and you snogged her in the library anyway?"

She saw Harry bristle at the comment. It warmed her some that he was defending her, but it also made her realize what she had almost done. Stepping away from the arguing pair, she disappeared around the corner.

In the end, she went back to her room and hid there for the rest of the day.

----

The next day was worst. At breakfast, the Great Hall remained silent. And she knew no one mocked her, because both Artemis and Dumbledore were frowning at the group of students. Obviously the pair had had a talk with them, before she had arrived.

Staring at her plate of food, she didn't have the strength to eat. She could feel everyone's eyes on her. Could hear their hushed voices.

And it only got worst when the howlers arrived.

It seemed from every student's parents, a howler was sent to Dumbledore screaming and raging. She sat there listening, her lips quivering, her eyes filing with more tears.

After the tenth one exploded, she scrambled to her feet, grabbed the bag McGonagall had retrieved for her yesterday and fled from the Great Hall.

As she climbed the marble staircase, Neville Longbottom stopped her. He had come after her this time. And despite the look she gave him, he followed her to Transfiguration.

"Was it because of what you are, the reason why you were so cold during the beginning of the year to us?" he asked softly. Serena wiped a tear that had trailed down her face with the back of her hand. "Or is it because of that girl?"

Her head lifted in surprise. "You know about Raye," she whispered, her skin paling.

Neville nodded, his eyes turning sad as he thought about it. "I saw you over the break remember," he continued to explain. "And, I saw you come out of that room. I asked the Healer in Charge who she was, your friend that is." The round-faced boy appeared ashamed now. "I didn't mean to pry," he tried defending himself. "Its just, all I wanted was to be your friend, and you- well you didn't seem to want to be mine. I'm sorry."

Serena sighed, her expression going slack as they reached the classroom. "Its my fault," she told him. "Why Raye is there, its all my fault."

"The healer said she went insane," he said gently. He seemed confused as how she had caused that to happen to her friend. "I turned Raye into a werewolf, when we were kids. And she killed her parents, because she didn't know what she had become," she answered.

Standing in front of the door, Serena lifted her blue eyes to look at the boy she had been weary of during the school year. Because he just wanted to be her friend. "I'm sorry Neville," she said suddenly. "Sorry if I ever hurt your feelings. And I'm sorry if I was ever mean to you."

The boy sent her a sheepish grin, his hand lifting to rub at the back of his neck. "S'kay Serena," he said quietly. Then holding out his hand to her he offered, "friends?"

She stared at that hand for a long while, before taking his hand in hers and shook it. "Friends."

The two parted ways then, Neville going into the classroom and Serena heading towards the library. When she passed a group of Slytherins, they howled silently. Only loud enough for her to hear and no one else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Just want to hear everyone's input on this chapter. I really liked it, so I hope all of you do to. Things are going to get good and Complicated, and also the years is going to be picking up real quick. So don't expect a whole lot more chapters. About twenty total I think. **

Well enjoy the rest of your day.

**Night Games:** They are two different people, from two different worlds. When their paths collide, will they find the chance at life within each other? Or will the people who are after them, stop them first? D/S

**The Sunday Morning After: **At a party thrown by a mutual friend, Draco and Usagi meet for the very first time. Drunk and aroused, the two slip off to his place, only to wake with not recollection of the night before.

**Which one would you like to read first? If you like maybe I'll add a sneak peak of each story in the next chapter, to give you an idea of what each one is about. Hmm, Hmm. You'll love these stories, or at least I hope you will.**

LP


	15. Chapter 15

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a brief Ron and Hermione Bashing, but I promise it wont last long. Also some character death.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.** Stick around after the chapter for a sneak peak of Night Games.**

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter fifteen:  
Things Take a Turn For the Worse

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, his eyes borrowing holes into his plate of food. He'd lost his appetite the moment he and Dumbledore had returned to find the Castle in Chaos.

The past two weeks had been hell on everyone. Harry refused to speak with Ron after the incident in the hallway. His friend couldn't believe he would willingly kiss a werewolf. Harry didn't see where the problem was. But instead of asking what was Ron's problem, Harry refrained from even being near his ex best friend.

Hermione, like all the other times had become their messenger. It didn't make her happy and so in the end she tried to avoid them whenever possible.

So Harry found himself sitting on the far end of the table, near the teacher's table, because he was angry at the way his housemate's were acting. Howling in the corroders, snickering behind his and Serena's back. It disgusted him how easy they could turn on one another.

But if there ever was a person who was more disappointed with the students of Hogwarts, it was Professor Artemis. He could tell their Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor was on his last nerve. Classes had become incisively harder and uncomfortable. Professor Artemis exploded over every little thing and was down right rude to more than half the class.

Lifting his head to look at the two people who sat with him, he sighed. Serena was sitting next to him, against her wishes mind you, and Neville sat across from them. He was glad to see one person was who he thought they were.

Neville had always been a good friend to him and still the round-faced boy had yet to let him down.

He glanced over at his blonde companion and smiled at her reassuringly. Serena was hunched over the table, her eyes staring at her plate of food with a concentrated look on her face. It was probably because the other people at their table were snickering at them.

Harry lifted his head to look at his housemates and sent them a scathing look. Lifting his arm, he wrapped it around Serena's waist and pulled her closer to him. Startled, the blonde lifted her head to look at him. His smile never faltered.

She returned his smile after a moment of hesitation. Then she caught her bottom lip between her teeth and looked down at her plate. He watched as she picked up her fork and started to eat.

It had been over five days since he'd seen her eat. Artemis had confided that she refused to eat most of the time and hardly came out of her room. Not that he blamed her. He was just worried about her, that's all.

It was Friday and like the week before it, Dumbledore and he were leaving for the weekend. Being gone for days on end, was putting him behind on his work. But with Dumbledore's help and the work of a Time Turner, he wasn't as far behind as he thought he would be.

He hated seeing what had happened to Serena, after the fact. And the fact that he could do nothing riled him up inside.

When he got the chance, he was going to beat Malfoy to bloody pulp.

"Hey Serena," he said after a long pause. She looked up, the life had slowly returned to her during the time they had spent together these past few days. It had taken him a lot of persuading, but she finally gave up on pushing him away.

"Yes Harry," she asked and then took a bite of her eggs. He watched her for a moment, before he finally relented on telling her. Dumbledore had asked him to keep it a secret, even to his friends. But he wanted Serena to know. It wasn't like she'd go blabbing it to anyone. She was the best secret keeper he knew.

"I'm going to be leaving tomorrow morning with Dumbledore again," he began to tell her, keeping his voice quiet so that only Neville and Serena could hear him. "Dumbledore and I have been looking into Voldemort's past. We've been looking at memories of Voldemort growing up."

Serena's face knitted in confusion. "Why," she asked. Neville appeared just as confused as she looked. "Dumbledore hopes that by knowing Voldemort it will give me an advantage," he explained.

Serena was staring at him, the confused expression deepening. "An advantage to what?" she wondered aloud and her blue eyes stared at him expectantly. "Well, for when I have to go up against him," he replied. "When I fight Voldemort."

"What?" she gasped. "No, they can't expect you to-." Serena cut herself off with a shake of her head. "They can't possibly expect you to do something like that," she demanded in a hiss.

Confused at her words, Harry replied, "Serena, I'm the only one who can defeat him. Like the Prophecy says, neither one of us can live while the other is alive."

"That's nonsense," she stated. "You're only sixteen. How can Dumbledore expect you to fight You-Know-Who? That's-that is-" she seemed to lose her focus though, when Harry framed her face with his hands.

It was strange, hearing her defend him. He'd only heard insults and little else come from her, when she talked to him all year. Holding her gaze, he stared into her eyes.

Serena had fallen silent when he touched her, her eyes widening, when he leaned forward. The kiss was simple and when he pulled back, he wished it had lasted just a little longer. But the look on Serena's face made him smile. It was a look of pleasant surprise. "Thank you," he whispered. She blinked, her blue eyes clearing. "For what," she asked.

He didn't answer. Instead he pulled away, turned back to his cold food and started to eat it. After a brief hesitation, Serena began to eat too.

----

Quietly he slipped into the Hospital unnoticed. Black robes billowing about his slender form, he eased himself along the wall, not letting a soul know he was there.

With his wand in one hand, he made his way silently to the front desk. A lone figure sat there reading a book like every night before tonight. Yes he had checked the place out before hand. Making sure that he could execute this plan, without any problems.

He did not want to fail anymore than he already had. Being denied success was weighing on his frayed nerves.

Approaching the witch unnoticed, he lifted his wand hand up. "Avada Kedavra," he hissed. The witch only had a moment to lift her head, before the spark of green light hit her. She slumped against her desk, dead.

Smirking, he rolled his shoulders. _God that felt good_, he thought. It had been so long since he had freely enjoyed killing.

Moving forward, he shoved the body from the desk so that he could spy the desk's contents. He searched, his eyes scanning the paperwork. When he didn't see it, he shoved the contents of the desk off in a fit of rage. _Where is it!_

At the sound of something hard landing on the floor, he paused in his moment of uncontrollable anger. Pulling away from the desk, he moved to where paperwork and other such things laid across the floor.

In the middle of the mess he had made, laid a clipboard.

Smirking, he lowered himself to the ground and snatched the clipboard in his hands. Turning it around, he studied the contents carefully.

It was a list of all the patients, of which room they stayed, who their healers were, and what was wrong with them.

It took him a moment, but he found what he was looking for. _Splendid_, he thought with a sinister smile. Dropping the clipboard, he started moving. At the staircase he climbed, silent and vigilant. His wand was held ready for any surprises. But the only surprise that came was the lack of interferences.

The corner of his lip lifted once he reached the fourth floor. _Yes_, he hissed. _Almost there_. It seemed terribly too easy, but he wasn't one to doubt his good fortune.

Leaving the stairs, he entered a wide hallway, with a set of doors near the end. He moved quickly, his wand held loosely in his hand now, as he kept to the shadows.

Stopping just short of the door, he tried to enter, but found it locked. Not even the Alohomora spell would work. Cursing his changing luck, he finally spotted the simple button on the side. Pressing it absently, he waited.

To his surprise, a voice called out, "Yes." _Very timid_, he mused. "Yes hello," he hissed, pressing the button again so that he could speak. "I'm here to see one of your patients."

There was a short pause, before the voice said, "I'm sorry sir, but visiting hours are over."

Glaring at the button, he pressed it again. "But it is very important," he insisted. There was a long pause, to the point that he thought that the person on the other side was ignoring him.

Then to his surprise the door opened and a small girl peered out. Alabaster skin and midnight hair, her dark eyes were much too big for her slender face. "I'm really sorry sir, you'll have to-"

She never finished, he made sure of that. A simple immobilizing spell knocked her out of his way and he slipped passed the closing doors, only to find himself in another hallway. But this one had doors on each side of the two walls. _Hmm, which one_, he wondered musingly to himself. _So many to pick from._

Suddenly one of the doors opened and a petite looking Healer stepped out. "Goodnight Mr. Longbottom," the healer said sadly, adjusting her grip on her clipboard.

He smirked, stepping forward all the while raising his wand hand to the blue haired witch dressed in white. The healer looked up at him, her eyes recognizing him instantly.

Before the witch could even utter a scream, he hissed out the killing curse and she dropped to the floor.

To his frustration, the door the healer had come from opened and a couple stepped out. They seemed upset and just a little frightened.

He sneered, his hand lifting again_. Might as well end their misery,_ he mused. "Avada Kedavra!" he hissed, hitting the couple successfully with the green light.

It felt good, the power he was feeling. It had been so long, he had nearly forgotten what it had been like. But no longer, he would soon have this world in his hands. Deprived of the Order and all things Good.

Oh yes, he couldn't wait.

He moved forward, not the least bit deterred by the growing body count he was accumulating. In the end, it would strike fear in his enemy. They would soon realize he was fearless, and unstoppable.

He paused before the door that remained close. Not bothering to knock, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The room was small in size, large enough to house one occupant. The object he so desired. A lone bed sat undeterred in the middle of the room, as if the occupant didn't bother to sleep in it.

The opened window showed how dark it had gotten and how easily time had passed him by.

"I said I didn't want anymore of your pills," a voice sneered from within the room. "Leave."

He liked the sound of her voice; it held only malice and hate. It fueled him to enter the room fully. Slowly, as if tired, a figure stood from where it had been hidden on the floor just beyond the bed.

Slowly the girl turned, her face contorted with rage. It was still a week before the full moon, but the girl before him seemed possessed by her inner strength, by the beast from within. He figured being locked in a cage for so many years would do that to a person.

"Who are you," the girl spat, not the least miffed by his raised wand. She probably wouldn't mind death if given it, life to some was just torture.

The corner of his mouth lifted. "I go by many names. But to strike fear in the hearts of my enemies I go by, as Lord Voldemort," he hissed. Before him, the werewolf smirked, her face twisting cruelly.

Yes she would do nicely on his side. She was exactly what he needed.

----

Serena woke with a start early that Monday morning. At first, she couldn't figure out why she had woken, even before the sun had risen. That was, until she remembered her dream.

Groaning, she dropped her head back onto her pillow. She had hoped these dreams had left her years ago, but obviously that was not the case. Rolling over onto her stomach, Serena looked out across her room and wondered why Raye would be bothering her now. After all this time.

Not even visiting her had brought upon this dream, so why now? Was it the stress of the other students, the howlers that persistently kept coming, or her lack of eating?

Or maybe she missed Harry and she was so emotionally drained that her barriers had dropped, allowing the nightmare to consume her?

_That could be it_, she mused. Despite how hard she fought it, she did miss Harry. He'd been gone all weekend, leaving her and Neville to ignore the howling and the cruel remarks from the other students.

Artemis was livid though. To bad, he had thought being hexed at Durmstrang had been bad. Now, she was sure she had changed his mind. She had never seen Artemis so angry before.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, Serena shoved herself from the bed and crossed her room. She dressed for the day, finding a little bounce to her step, despite her earlier thoughts. Sighing, she allowed it to continue, since it was futile to stop it. She'll admit that she did like having Harry's attention.

Changing out of her nightgown, she dressed in her uniform and school robes. She was in the middle of brushing her hair and pulling it into the twin buns, when the door to her room opened.

Looking up, Serena was started to find Remus standing there, a serious expression on his usually amused face. "Remus," she asked surprised. "You're back?"

The man that stood in her doorway appeared to have aged years since she had seen him last month. "Remus what's wrong?" she asked now very worried. She took a step towards him, but stopped when he leveled his gaze with hers. There were tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Serena," he whispered shaking his head.

She was so startled when he came towards her and enveloped her in a hug that she wasn't sure what to do at first. She couldn't fathom what was so terrible that might have happened, that could have bothered the man so much. "Re-Remus," she murmured, her arms wrapping themselves around his shoulders and holding tight. "Is-is it Artemis? Is Luna okay?"

The man shook his head and pulled back. "Serena I need you to listen to me," he said gently. "Listen very carefully. There was an attack at Saint Mungo's Hospital."

She listened, her mind drawing a blank at his searching gaze. _Saint Mungo's? What about it,_ she wondered. "Th-there were casualties. Whoever attacked the Hospital, they- they killed four people, and left one relatively unharmed, but-"

The entire world seemed to still at that trailed off word. "But Raye is missing," he finally finished. "They took Raye. I'm so sorry Serena."

She couldn't breathe, couldn't even move. Remus pulled away from her completely, worried that what he may have said might have overwhelmed her.

She didn't know what to do, for her thoughts were scattered. "Wh-who?" she had to know. Needed to know who had done it. And why? _Why Raye?_

Remus seemed unsure if whether he should tell her, but something he saw in her expression made him relent. "We believe You-Know-Who might be behind it. Or directly involved," he said softly.

_Th-the Dark Lord?_ her mind screamed. You-Know-Who had kidnapped her friend? Had Raye on his side!

She hadn't realized she'd been shaking, until the first tears began to fall. Her composer cracked and she began to cry. But before her sobs could even begin to consume her, Harry was there in her room. He fell to his knees beside her, wrapping his arms around her and she faintly wondered when she had fallen to the floor.

"Serena," he whispered over and over again against the side of her face. "It's going to be okay." His arms tightened their hold on her, as he pulled her more tightly to him. She allowed him for the soul reason she didn't have the strength to push him away.

"He has Raye," she whispered moments later, her voice hoarse from crying. "Harry what am I going to do?"

Her mind was being cruel to her, dredging up horrible thoughts. Ones she wished would just go away. Deep down she knew why he had her; it was the same reason why the Ministry during the beginning of the year had been searching for all of the Werewolves.

Why else would You-Know-Who take a chance to break into Saint Mungo's? Why would he take the chance at being caught? He wanted a Werewolf.

----

Later that week, Serena was called to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. She'd have rather not gone, but Artemis insisted. He said it was important that she made an appearance. But he wouldn't say why.

So with Artemis at her side, she made her way to Dumbledore's office, which wasn't all that far from her rooms. At the stone Gargoyle she passed everyday to and from her rooms, Artemis reached down to take her hand.

He said the password, it being some innate candy she'd heard about once and together they jumped to the revolving staircase when the Gargoyle moved aside. At the door, Artemis didn't bothering knocking, but let himself in.

Serena was pulled along, her eyes darting questioningly at the group of men who occupied the room.

Nervous, she looked up at her Guardian only to find that his face was creased into a scowl. He let her hand go when he led her to the chair she had first sat in, on her first arrival.

It was unnerving to find that the group seemed to find a keen interest in her. Looking down at her lap, she wrung her fingers nervously. She wanted nothing more than to be swallowed whole by the ground and be lost forever.

After the news of her friend and then finding out Neville had left Hogwarts, since his parents had been one of the casualties at St Mungo's Hospital, had left her ill and barren inside. It didn't help that the full moon was right around the corner. _Four days and counting._

Lifting her gaze then, she looked over at Dumbledore. He was studying her with a thoughtful stare. As were the rest of the people in the room. Blushing, she dropped her gaze.

"Miss Moon," Dumbledore encouraged. "I believe Mr. Scrimgeour has just asked you a question."

She looked up again, faintly wondering whom the Headmaster was referring to. Then her eyes fell on an aged man with graying blonde hair and yellowish eyes that were covered by wire rimmed spectacles. He held a cane in one hand as if he favored one of his legs.

"I-I'm sorry sir," she replied softly, since she had missed his question earlier. He didn't seem the least bit irritated by being ignored. "I asked you young lady, would you object to being questioned under-"

The man was interrupted by the sudden burst of flames from Dumbledore's fireplace. "Albus," the man growled seeming unpleased. "You said we were secure. That we would be uninterrupted."

Serena turned herself to the Headmaster only to catch him hiding a smirk behind his cup of tea. "Did I," he mused, acting as if he had momentarily forgot. His expression hinted otherwise though.

"What is the meaning of this," an all to familiar voice raged.

Lifting her head to attention, Serena looked to the fireplace. The older woman was small in height, maybe a few inches taller than Serena. But while she lacked in height, her short temper and commanding voice made up for it.

With flowing midnight tresses that hinted to be a deep purple and garnet red eyes, Luna was a lovely woman. She was dressed casually in a pair of black robes, such a contrast to her husband's choice of white. But the two were like night and day; you could not have one, without the other.

When Luna placed her fisted hands on her hips and glared at the group of men, Serena had yet to be introduced to, she appeared intimidating. Despite her small form, Luna wasn't someone you wished to reckon with, when she is mad.

She may have been a muggle born witch, but she was a clever muggle born witch.

"Albus, you have some explaining to do," the older witch snapped, her fiery red eyes turning to the man who sat calmly behind his desk. "Indeed," he murmured but said nothing more. "And you!" the witch continued, turning to her husband. "How dare you put her through this- this," she seemed unable to rein in her anger enough to come up with the right word.

And then as if she hadn't been royally upset and screaming at the group of men who towered over her in height, she turned to Serena. "Serena dear, I did love the gift I got for Christmas," she greeted with a smile. "I hear you made some friends." Luna never ceased to amaze her.

"I missed you too Luna," she said in turn, unable to hide her smile. It was good to see the woman again. She had missed her terribly.

The man Dumbledore had called Scrimgeour turned to the group at hand. "Albus it is imperative that that girl comes back to the Ministry with us," he began.

Serena looked at him in alarm, wondering why he would need her to go with them. Luna and Artemis appeared upset, moving quickly to stand next to her. Dumbledore however stood from his chair finally. Having finally bored himself with the scene that had been unfolding before his eyes. "I'm sorry Scrimgeour, but that is entirely impossible," he said carefully. "And it is not up to me, but up to her Guardians. And I fear that they have declined your invitation."

"You bet I do," Luna interjected. "Now leave!" She was pointing to the hearth, her face set into a deep scowl.

They weren't happy about it, but with a _"We'll be back," _the group left by Floo.

Once the room was nearly empty, Luna turned to her again and enveloped her in a tight embrace. "I have missed you so much," she whispered into the top of her head. Tears pricked her eyes, but she held them at bay.

"I missed you too," Serena replied softly and hugged the older woman just as tightly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well sorry about that delay, I have been a little preoccupied, with some tedious matters that I wish could just disappear. There are days I wish I was a witch. . . Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk.

How did you all like this chapter? Hmm? A little twist, and little plot thickening. I am trying...

So did any of you notice Amy and Hotaru? Sorry about their short um appearance, but I thought hey, why not. Sorry I killed Amy, but Hotaru lived 

**Night Games:** They are two different people, from two different worlds. When their paths collide, will they find the chance at life within each other? Or will the people who are after them, stop them first? D/S

The knock persisted and with an irritated growl, he got to his feet. _Damn muggle salesmen_, he muttered beneath his breath, as he made his way to the front door. No matter how many times he said no, or even threatened them, they always came back. Always.

When he reached the door, he swung it open with a curse. He was about to give the person a piece of his mind, when he stopped short at the person standing on his porch.

Small and thin, she looked no more than sixteen. But she sure carried herself like she was much older. "I'm sorry," she whispered. There was a hitch to her voice, like she was ready to cry, but was holding the emotion back for his sake. "My mom forgot to tell me where she put the spare key. I was wondering if I could use your phone?"

Draco sized her up, his eyes moving from the ridicules buns she had put her hair up into, to the wet sneakers she wore on her feet. Looking passed her then, he realized that it had at some point begun to rain.

Well there you go, you all have a wonderful night now.

LP


	16. Chapter 16

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. There will be a brief Ron and Hermione Bashing, but I promise it wont last long. Also some character death.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.** Stick around after the chapter for a sneak peak of The Sunday Morning After. **Inspired by the song by Amanda Marshal.

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter sixteen:  
The Accused Part One

_It was going to be another cold night_, Emily Jones thought, as she slipped out of her tent. Tugging her jacket more firmly to her form, she hurried to stand next to her boyfriend of two years.

She loved him very much, just as much as she had, when she'd first seen him standing across the street. It had been two years nine month, and eleven days. She'd count the minutes, but that would just make her seem obsessive.

"James," she whispered, her shoulder brushing his. He looked down at her from his six foot two inch height. He was such a tall man, an American. Her mother wasn't happy about the arrangement, but Emily didn't care.

He loved her and that was all that mattered. "James its cold, lets go back to the tent," she pleaded. She wanted to snuggle in their sleeping bags and maybe snog him senseless. He really liked kissing her.

James smiled down at her, his bright blue eyes holding her gaze. "But it's a beautiful night," he said softly, never breaking the eye contact.

Emily shivered, she loved his American accent. It was so much different than her own. Her mother called it vulgar. Emily found it damn sexy.

Smiling up at him, she moved to stand on her tipsy toes, since she was only five foot four inches, and whispered in his ear, when a twig snapped.

The couple froze, their eyes darting to the line of trees they were camping in. They were miles away from civilization, and without a phone.

Emily shivered in the dead of night, wondering what could have made that sound. "James," she whispered fearfully. She moved to latch onto his jacket, her nails digging into the wool.

Suddenly a growl emitted a warning from where the sound of a breaking twig had come from. Her brown eyes widened, her entire body shaking with fear. _Was it a wolf, or a bear, or maybe a large cat? Like a cougar?_

"Emily, get to the truck," he instructed. "Move very slowly."

She nodded, taking a step back. "But James," she whispered. "W-what about you?"

Her boyfriend shook his head. "Get to the truck Emily, please," he told her softly. She was torn to ignore his order, or to do what he said.

She was terrified, but she didn't feel right leaving him out here by himself. Slowly her feet began to move. Never taking her eyes from the spot the growl had come from, she moved towards their parked Truck.

Another growl came, right before a dark figure leaped from the bushes and tackled James to the ground. Emily screamed, her eyes filling with horror and disgust, as her boyfriend fought against the creature that held him pinned to the earthen floor.

"James," she screamed, as the creature caught his arm in its jaws and snapped it in half. She wasn't aware of what she was doing, before she slammed the driver side door to the truck shut, and sat shaking and screaming in the diver seat.

Her tear filled eyes glanced to the rearview mirror and she shrieked, her gaze falling onto the motionless form of her boyfriend. James lay on the ground, his throat torn open and his chest clawed to a bloody mess.

Emily scrambled to snatch the keys from the glove box on the passenger side window. When she pulled back, her eyes fell on the creature leaning against the glass.

She screamed, throwing herself to the driver side door. It stood on two legs, its front paws embedded in the side of truck and its long muzzle pressed against the glass. A fog of air covered the surface with each erratic breath it exhaled.

Her arms flew up overhead, when the beast suddenly slammed its head against the glass, easily splintering it from the sheer force.

"Leave me alone," she sobbed, her screams becoming hoarse. Lifting her head, she could only watch as the glass shattered and the creature leaped inside. It growled, its massive body crammed into the small front seat of the truck.

It lunged at her, its teeth going for her throat. She never got the chance to even scream for help.

----

Harry paused on his trek to the Shrieking Shack. Above him, the Whomping willow stood still, its massive body paralyzed for the moment.

He listened, wondering just what it was that had stopped him. Then he heard it. Faintly, as if there were miles between them, a howl echoed over the distance.

He shivered, not liking the sound. But to his surprise, an answering howl came, but this one was so much closer. Looking down into the dark depths of the tunnel, he could hear Serena's restlessness.

It was another full moon and he was yet again heading down to give Serena some food. She'd finished off the plate Artemis had brought down for her earlier. Now he was bringing her a midnight snack.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Harry continued on, entering the tunnel and following it to the shack that held a restless werewolf.

----

Serena woke to the sun warming her cheek; with a groan she turned her head away from the offending light. Smiling and still half asleep, she snuggled closer to the body beneath her.

She sighed dreamily, her hand moving to grasp the warmth and bring it closer. Inhaling, she recognized the scent and tensed. Serena's eyes flew open and she found herself staring into a red flannel shirt. _No_, she tried to deny it.

Throwing herself back, she yelped when her head hit the cage behind her. Serena rubbed the now throbbing spot, but also looked at the cage. The door was wide open.

Last night had been the full moon. That was why she was here, but that didn't explain the cage and why she was waking up on the outside of it.

A mumbled groan had her whipping around, it reminding her just who she had been snuggling with.

"H-Harry?" she said in a slightly panicked voice. Only half of his body was visible. The other half was covered by the cloak he liked to sneak around in. "Harry!" she snapped. _Oh god why is he here?_

She wrenched the cloak from him, but couldn't find anything amiss. "How?" She wanted to know. At some point she'd managed to get free last night, but Harry appeared whole. Not a single scratch on him.

"Waz' the big idea?" Harry mumbled while shivering from the sudden chill.

Serena tossed the cloak back at him and got to her feet. She needed to talk to Artemis. Leaving Harry behind, Serena followed the tunnel out to the Hogwarts grounds. She pressed the usual spot to immobilize the tree.

"Serena wait," Harry called after her as he emerged from the hole at the bottom of the Whomping willow. But Serena was already at the front doors of the school.

Shoving them opened, Serena hurried to the Great Hall. Breakfast would almost be over and their first class would be starting very soon. The moment she entered the Great Hall though, she froze. It had been three weeks since the news of what she was had been leaked out. And finally the teasing and the insistent snickering had come to an almost complete stop. No one stopped talking when she came into a room anymore, which meant they weren't talking about her as much.

But this morning, all noise ceased, she couldn't even hear a fly buzzing, it was so quiet. It was almost like someone had used a silencing charm on the entire room.

It was deafening.

Her eyes darted to the Slytherin table she stood next to. They didn't sneer at her, but looked at her in complete fear.

Afraid of what might have brought upon this, her eyes searched for the source. It was about this time, when she spotted the Daily Prophet in almost every student's hands, that Artemis and Luna stood from the Head table.

She was afraid to look, but knew she had too. Snatching the paper out of a second year Slytherin's hands, she brought it to her face.

The front page consisted of a large moving photo that repeated over and over again.

She could barely make out the image, but it was the headline that held her horrified gaze.

'Werewolf Slaughters Muggle Campers.'

Serena dropped the paper, her hands shaking. _No, I wouldn't, _she tried to tell herself.

The doors behind her opened and Serena whipped around, her heart hammering in her chest. It was the same men from Dumbledore's office from the other day. One of them being that man Dumbledore called Mr. Scrimgeous. Luna said he was the new Minister of Magic.

Serena dropped her head, the tears filling her eyes. She's done it again, she'd lost control of herself, and innocent people had gotten hurt because of her. Again.

Lifting her head slowly, she stared at the aged wizard. "Serena!" Harry shouted, shoving his way pass the group before her. Her eyes moved to look at him. "What's going on?" He asked, while standing next to her, his arms coming around her waist to hold her close to him.

"Harry take Serena to her room," Artemis said suddenly coming up beside them. Luna was at his side. "You can't stop us now," Scrimgeour hollered, but she was already being led away from the group of arguing adults.

"We will discuss this matter in my office," Dumbledore said sternly before the doors closed behind them. "What happened Serena?" Harry asked sounding genuinely concerned.

Serena pulled away from him then, her eyes taking in his disheveled form. "Harry are you hurt anywhere? Anywhere at all?" she asked. With the rest of him visible, she still couldn't find a tear, a mark, or even a spot of blood.

"Do you mean besides my headache, the fact that my stomach is growling, and that I have a crook in my neck?" he asked, his smile playful. At her nod, he continued. "Yea my arm."

Alarmed, Serena took hold of the arm he had lifted and searched. "What's wrong? Where does it hurt at?" she fired off, while rolling up his sleeve. "Well for starters, it feels like a million needles are stabbing it," he said playfully.

Serena held his dancing gaze for a moment, before his words sunk in, and she shoved his arm back at him. "That's not funny," she snapped her face forming a scowl.

"Of course it isn't," he joked. "You put my arm to sleep and it really hurts."

"So what happened," he asked again.

They were walking again. Taking the familiar route back to her room. "Last night I think I might have killed someone," she whispered.

"What," Harry said, stopping again and turned to face her. "What do you mean?"

Serena looked at him, her expression filled with shame. "Harry sometime last night I got out of the cage," she told him. But he just stared at her with that same confused stare. "So?" he inquired after a moment of silence.

"And the Daily Prophet today is about a werewolf attacking two muggles," she continued to explain. Turning her head away from his searching gaze, she stared at the stone gargoyle. "In a campsite not too far from here."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest, his expression hard. "Serena you were with me all night last night," he argued. Lifting her gaze, she held his eyes. "I don't think we fell asleep till about three in the morning. I'm not sure of the time, but I know it was late. You were really restless and really loud."

A frown formed on her face as he continued to defend her. "I think it might have been because of that other werewolf," he concluded thoughtfully. "Other werewolf," she pressed.

"When I brought you something from the kitchens, I heard a howl coming from the distance. You answered the call. You hardly touched your food too."

"Another werewolf," Serena whispered, turning away from him. Absently, she started walking towards her room. She paused before the window, her eyes lifting to look outside.

She was startled by the figure disappearing into the forbidden forest, ducking into the shadows and out of sight, as if it didn't want her to see them.

Lifting her hands to touch the spelled wall, she studied the line of trees, wondering if what she had seen had been real. _Raye, _she wondered, her eyes large with hope and fear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well sorry about that delay,** But its Snowing, Yes Snowing. We have nine inches, and yet more still falls. I am sooooooo excited.** But on another note I have good news. I have completed this story. Yes, I have written the ending, so you may expect that I will be updating till I run out of chapters.

How did you all like this chapter? Please review.

**The Sunday Morning After: **At a party thrown by a mutual friend, Draco and Serena meet for the very first time. Drunk and aroused, the two slip off to his place, only to wake with no recollection of the night before.

"Do you know what time it is," Raye cut her off sharply. Serena frowned, not even sure what day it was, let alone the time. "Where the hell are you?"

"What time is it?" Serena asked still curious about the first question. "Three O'clock Serena. Its three in the afternoon," Raye snapped. "Where are you?"

Serena's frown deepened. "In my bedroom," she answered. Her blue eyes lifted to look about the said room. Suddenly nausea rose back up in her throat. "No you're not Serena. I'm in you room and you are not here," Raye replied, her voice softening.

That was when Serena heard something shift on the Queen size bed. "Raye, I'm not in my room and there's someone else here with me," she whispered with a panicked voice. "I know you're not in your room, wait- what?" Raye snapped the last part, finally registering what Serena had just said. "Whose there with you? Serena what's going on?" she demanded, now sounding irritated again.

The thing in the bed shifted again, causing Serena to step back fearfully. "I think it's waking up, Raye, you better find me quick," she hissed into the communicator, before turning it off.

Well i'm out

LP


	17. Chapter 17

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter seventeen:  
The Accused Part Two

Artemis lifted his head at the sound of feet hitting the cold corridor floor. By the quick succession of each sound, the person making the ruckus was running and running fast.

"Artemis!" came a shout. "Professor Artemis!"

Shoving his chair back, Artemis jumped to his feet as soon as the door to his empty classroom was flung open. The last person he expected to see stood heaving in his doorway.

"Harry what is the meaning-" he stopped himself abruptly, when the boy lifted a hand. "P-professor," the boy gasped. Harry's body shuddered, his entire body shaking from the exertion. "What is it Harry," he asked, his curiosity picked. "It's- Serena," the boy continued, pausing briefly to swallow. "Ministry- Ministry of Magic came-took her," he wheezed.

Artemis came around his desk instantly. "Where," he growled, his hands forming fists at his side. "S-Snape's o-office. Locked me out-"

Artemis nodded in understanding, hurrying, he passed the boy. No wonder he was out of breath. Harry had to have run from the dungeons to the fifth floor in order to reach his office.

As he hurried, his pace picked up as he turned the corner and started down a set of stairs. He found Harry following quickly behind him. "Harry, go find my wife and the Headmaster. Tell them what you told me," he instructed, hurrying to another set of stairs.

Artemis was running by the time he reached the third floor. Paintings and hallways whizzed by him as he ran. He could feel his heart racing in his chest and his lungs burning.

At the marble staircase he was trembling, his entire body aching from the pace he had kept up. Turning sharply he started down the dungeon staircase. The run down the grungy corridor was short, as he reached Snape's office and came to a sudden stop.

Taking out his wand, he started working on the complicated wards spelled on the door to keep him out.

----

Serena sat awkwardly in the chair she had been instructed to sit in. With worry, her eyes darted from one figure to the other, until they landed on Professor Snape. He had momentarily left her sight, only to return with a small flask of a colorless and odorless potion.

Turning her eyes onto the new Minister of Magic, Serena began to worry.

At first, when they had approached her in the hallway, she hadn't really thought about it. She had been talking with Harry, almost arguing with him over the fact that it had been over a month since he had talked to his friends, Ron and Hermione.

From what she had been told by Neville, was that those three had been through everything together. They had fights and disagreements before, and had always gotten through them. However, as time passed, she was worried that maybe they would not get passed this one.

Having most of his housemates suspicious of him, was taking its toll on him, she could tell.

Blinking back the memories, Serena focused her gaze on the group of men that had stunned Harry and had dragged her here. Without the company of her guardians or Dumbledore. This worried her very much.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked, meaning the situation they were in, not Professor Snape's office. "There was another attack," Mr. Scrimgeous replied. "At Hogsmeade."

"What," she gasped, her eyes holding his stern look. "When?"

"Three night ago," he answered and took the potion from Snape. "A werewolf was spotted by one of the survivors. There were several casualties."

Serena shuddered at the thought of all those people being hurt. "But it wasn't me," she said quickly. She knew now why she was here. "It couldn't have been me, I was inside my cage. I made sure I was."

Mr. Scrimgeous shrugged as he pulled the stopper from the vial. "Well we will know the truth soon," he said.

Serena stiffened when two of the men who had stood outside her line of sight approached her. The one at her right pulled out his wand and as she was about to say something, cast an immobilizing spell. She was appalled to find herself frozen with her mouth wide open.

Scrimgeous tilted the vile over her open mouth and let three drops of its content fall onto her tongue. She was immediately set free. "What is the meaning-" she began to rant, but was cut off by the aged wizard before her.

"What is your name," he asked. "Serena Moon," she found herself answering despite her great efforts not to. Scowling, she glared at the Minister of Magic. "How dare you," she spat. "This is illegal."

"On the contrary," he replied smugly. "In this case, I am in the right. You are our leading suspect in both attacks."

Serena pressed her lisps into a thin line. "But I am supposed to have a guardian present. And I see you didn't invite either," she shot back.

Scrimgeous nodded. "They would have only gotten in my way," he said in turn. "Now tell me, did you attack Hogsmeade three nights ago during the full moon?"

She did not feel the urge to answer at first, as if her mind was unsure of the answer. Finally, though she felt it and knowing it was pointless to fight it, she just allowed the answer to come. "No," she answered. "Do you know who did attack Hogsmeade three nights ago?" he continued to ask.

An image formed in her mind, the shrouded figure ducking into the trees of the Forbidden Forest. "Yes," she whispered, tears clinging to her eyes.

"Oh," Scrimgeous seemed surprised by her answer. "Tell me, who attacked Hogsmeade three nights ago?"

"Raye Pye," she answered without hesitation.

"The werewolf who was kidnapped a few weeks ago?"

Serena nodded, her eyes filling with tears. "Yes."

"And the attack on the campers, was that you?" he asked, his brows drawn together in deep concentration. "No," Serena growled, frustration showing itself on her face. "I didn't kill anyone."

The wizard pulled back at her answer, his arms moving to cross themselves over his chest. "How do you know Raye Pye?" he asked suddenly. "I read on her chart that she has been in that room for over six years, with no visitors."

Serena had slapped a hand over her mouth, fighting the answer that was screaming to come out of her.

"When did you meet," he pressed. "Eight years ago," she sobbed through her hand.

A click sounded from the door and it suddenly swung open. Artemis stood there with Luna, Dumbledore and Harry.

Upon seeing her, Artemis withdrew his wand, only to have the men who had come with Scrimgeous do the same. Luna rushed inside and pulled her into her arms. "Oh Serena we hurried as fast as we could," she said into the top of her head.

However, Serena could only shake her head. "Its Raye-," she cried, her entire body shuddering. "Raye?" Luna asked pulling back to look her in the eye. "What about her?"

"Its Raye," she tried to say again. "She's the one who's been hurting all those people." Her arms tightened around the taller woman, her face pressing into Luna's shoulder. "Because of me, all those people died," she managed to say, before her tears consumed her.

----

Serena could not believe how fast the year was going. March had finally arrived, bringing her some peace from the hell she had been living in for the past two months.

"Harry just go talk to him," she argued defensively. The look the older boy gave her, only made her more annoyed than she already was. "Please."

Harry crossed his arms over his chest and turned away from her. "Harry, he's your friend," she tried again.

"I know," he exploded, his face red from either anger or embarrassment, she did not know. "Do you think I like not talking to my friends Serena, to see them turn their backs on me, when I come around the corner?"

Serena shrank away from his words, what he said made her flinch. "It's not you, Serena," he said at seeing her expression. "It's always been like this, for everything that happens in my life."

Pointing to the door they stood in front of, Serena said softly, "Then maybe you should try telling him that."

Neville had told her that morning at breakfast, what had happened to Ron. She wondered then and still now, if Snape had done it on purpose, giving him that poison instead of a potion, after class.

After Neville had given her the news, she'd went in search of Harry and had found him here, staring at the infirmary door.

"Just go," she insisted and pulled the door open for him.

Harry peered into the room, still unsure, but went inside anyway. Serena shut the door behind him. With a curt nod to the closed door, she turned on her heels and marched back to her room, where she would wait anxiously for Harry to tell her how it went.

----

She hated him. She just could not understand why he loved to torment her, as he did day in and day out. Since the truth had been revealed, he had given her nothing but grief and sometimes it was so bad, she could do nothing but stand there and feel her insides tightening and her eyes would begin to sting.

The howls that echoed off the corridors hurt her ears, as she stood there frozen, staring at the boy who had started it all. Her fellow classmates huddled around her, their voices lifting high, as tears trekked their way down her burning cheeks.

Draco Malfoy stood amongst the masses, his head thrown back as he laughed at her.

A part of her said she deserved this. She had been nothing but cruel to these people during the beginning of the year. She could understand why they would act as they were. Yet, she couldn't. She did not understand why they continued to do it. It was March now and yet they despised and loathed her as much as they had since her secret had been let out.

"Stop it," she pleaded, unable to take it any longer. "Just stop it."

Some of the people did stop she noticed, but not the Slytherins, especially not Draco Malfoy.

"Look at the big bad werewolf," Draco laughed uproariously. "Shaken' in her own fur."

Serena ducked her head, tears burning in her already reddened eyes. She heard another howl, one that was instantly cut off by a loud thud, a strange shriek, and a low curse.

Jerking her head up, Serena stared in surprise to find Harry standing in front of her shaking his hand as he cursed beneath his breath. Draco was holding a bloody nose, yelling at Harry that he was going to pay for hitting him.

"Harry," she asked, still startled by his presence since she hadn't seen him since that day in front of the Infirmary. He quirked his lips, but didn't say anything. Instead, he stared at the people who still surrounded them. "Well," he taunted, which jolted the group into motion.

It was not long before they were left alone in the hallway.

"Harry," she called, catching his attention. His hand was starting to swell some, but he didn't seem to notice. "Hmm," he said still slightly distracted over something.

"Thanks," she whispered and he looked towards her. Serena lifted herself up to the tips of her toes and kissed him briefly on the lips.

A faint blush crossed his cheeks. "S'kay," he replied, but cleared his throat, when his voice came out sounding a little strange. "We should go. Or- we'll be late for Artemis' class."

Serena nodded, her face as red as Harry's was. The pair started for class, not knowing someone had been around the corner and had witnessed the entire scene.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay now, I expect to hear some great reviews, right? On the other hand, maybe not. I wasn't too sure about this chapter, but I did have to add some political news right? May be, we'll see. Well anyway, please review, TY.  
LP


	18. Chapter 18

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter eighteen:  
Change of Heart

Serena entered the Great Hall, already in a wonderful mood. Luna had finally decided to stay at Hogwarts for the duration of the year and had given her the news just over an hour ago.

Ignoring the Slytherin table, who howled at her. Serena hurried by, eager to see Harry after a long weekend of him and Dumbledore being off the grounds. She vaguely remembered Harry mentioning something about a way to defeat the Dark Lord, but wasn't too sure if she head heard correctly. Arriving at the Gryffindor table, Serena spotted two sets of heads ducked together as they whispered quietly to themselves. "So I see you two talked," she called as a greeting.

At hearing her voice, both heads turned to look. Harry smiled in greeting and patted the empty seat next to him. Serena caught her lip between her teeth nervously, as she took his offer and sat down next to him. "Good morning Neville," she said with a smile to the boy who sat across from her. Neville flushed, his eyes dropping to the table's surface momentarily. "Morning," he replied.

"How did it go," she finally asked, her head turning to look at Harry now. "I mean your little journey off the grounds that is."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, his face set with a grimace. "A little dull," he answered. "This wizard we were supposed to talk to refused to speak to us. So it was pretty boring, waiting around his house all weekend."

"Just bad luck," Ron Weasley piped in as he leaned forward to be heard. "Couldn't help it if the old man was a bloody bastard."

"So you two did talk," Serena said again as she filled her dish with cereal and poured some milk into the bowl. Harry nodded, his hand coming up to slap the red haired boy on the back. "Yea we both apologized," he answered between mouthfuls.

Ron nodded and spoke with his mouth full, "Yea both agreed we were acting like a bunch of gits."

Serena smiled through her disgust and had to refrain from mentioning how disgusting it was to watch him chew his food. "Bout time," she muttered her eyes dropping to her bowl. Her appetite had suddenly left her.

Several cries broke out from above, as a mass of owls swarmed the Great Hall. Startled, the group at the far end of the Gryffindor table looked up as packages started to fall, along with many newspapers.

Serena noted that one newspaper landed in front of Hermione Granger, who opened it immediately. "Ron," the girl called, catching the red haired boy's attention. "Look at this."

Wishing she got the Daily Prophet, Serena had to sit anxiously in her seat as Hermione read aloud the headline.

"Werewolf cleared on charges of Murder," Hermione read aloud. "After formally questioning the leading suspect with the use of Vertisilium, the Ministry of Magic have found Serena Moon innocent.

"Serena Moon was the only unknown werewolf living within the vicinity of each attack. However, under further investigation, we have found that the attack on St Mungo's last month may be related in the death of two muggles and the attack on Hogsmeade last month.

"Also, the Ministry of Magic have found no reason to suspend Serena Moon from Hogwarts, since she is of no threat to the students who reside there.

"A short interview with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, he states, quote; 'Serena Moon is harmless. We have taken measures to ensure the safety of our students and will continue to allow Miss Moon to attend Hogwarts.' End quote."

Serena lifted her head then to look up at the head table where Albus Dumbledore sat quietly. She found him looking at her, his eyes staring at her with that knowing look of his. _He defended me_, she thought to herself.

Around them, an uproar had filled the Great Hall, as students argued and spoke over the news in the Daily Prophet.

And it wasn't long before the Howlers descended upon them.

----

Hermione Granger felt guilty. Even though she may not have been as cruel as the other students in her house, but she had not exactly been very supportive either. And that is what had led her to the decision to help out her fellow Gryffindor. She could understand now, why Serena had been the way she was during the beginning of the year. The poor girl had just wanted to avoid this whole mess.

Marching down the hallway, she pushed away the thought that she still had her potion essay to accomplish, because this matter was much more important. Hermione entered the library and found the person she was looking for. She had read so much about Miss Luna in books and news articles. It never listed her or her husband's last name, but the couple was quite well known. Luna was a famous muggle born witch who knew potions inside and out. She might have even been better than Professor Snape.

Hermione vaguely remembered reading in an old news article that they had a daughter named Diana, but she had died at the age of four. Afterwards the couple dropped out of sight, not being heard of until now. Now they were Serena Moon's Guardians.

Luna stood near the back of the Library. She was studying the book titles as she went through shelf after shelf. "Excuse me," she called meekly, wondering if Luna would be upset for being disrupted.

"Hmm," came the reply, as Luna tapped the book on its spine. Hermione could have sworn she heard the book giggle. "Oh sorry, what was that?" Luna inquired finally turning.

"I'm sorry for bothering you-" she trailed off not sure what to call the older witch. "Luna will be fine," she replied to Hermione's silent question. "Now what can I do for you Ms Granger?"

_She knows my name_, Hermione squealed in her head. "Um well, I just- it's about Serena," she admitted. "I was talking with Harry and he says that Serena doesn't take any Wolfsbane Potion. Isn't that dangerous?"

Luna sighed and while taking a step away from the bookshelves motioned Hermione to follow her. "It is," she answered carefully. "But I ran out of ingredients to make the potion and I'm afraid Professor Snape wont lend me any."

The older witch was walking towards the back of the Library, near the restricted section. "Artemis and I are a little short on money and are unable to buy the ingredients ourselves," she continued to say. "Serena says she is fine, but I'm afraid she's not telling us the truth."

Hermione pondered over Luna's words, as they traveled the length of the Library. They stopped near the Restricted Section.

"Um Luna, I think I might be able to get the ingredients, if you would be so kind as to help me make it," Hermione said carefully. She could not look at the older woman, so that she wouldn't be able to guess what she was going to have to do.

Luna peered thoughtfully at the younger witch, but said nothing at first. "Well if that was true, I would be forever grateful," she finally answered.

Smiling, she turned on her heels abruptly. "Alright then, I will have the ingredients tomorrow for you," Hermione called. "Well I better go, I have lots of homework to finish."

With that said Hermione quickly walked to the Library's exit, since running was against the rules. As she left, she did not notice Luna's gaze follow her out.

----

Serena laid silently in her cage down in the Shrieking Shack. She could not believe the past week and what had happened. Hermione had stolen a bottle of Wolfsbane Potion from Professor Snape's supply closet.

When she had talked to Luna later, after taking the potion Hermione had given her, the older witch had told her how concerned the girl had been about her.

It was so strange. She had never seen people, besides Artemis and Luna, be that concerned about her. Now, both Harry and Neville stood up for her, Ron was being a lot nicer to her, and Hermione wanted to help her.

Serena rolled to her side, her knees drawing up to her chest. Serena had taken the Wolfsbane potion earlier and could feel the potion working against her transformation. It was somewhat nice; the tremors weren't as bad, the pain almost bearable.

She knew the moment the full moon had risen though, since the transformation had finally begun. Serena moaned, her body trembling as her bone popped and realigned. Panting, she rolled to her hands and knees.

This wasn't so bad. She missed this, the easier change, where the agony wasn't so bad that it nearly drove her insane each month.

The door to the shrieking shack opened and Serena jerked her head up to see who had come. She had asked Harry to wait until after she had changed. She didn't want to change in front of him. Not again.

Serena gasped as pain sliced across her spine as it cracked and transformed itself. Her blue eyes widened briefly, before they narrowed into glittering slits. _Malfoy_, she thought in alarm, her voice already gone.

The white haired boy stood frightened in the doorway, his eyes focused on her changing form. _Go away_, she wanted to scream. Tears burned her eyes, as fur sprouted across her naked skin. She didn't want any more humiliation. Hadn't he done enough?

Serena growled as tears fell from her glowing blue eyes, the only thing left human of her, as her snout grew longer. Throwing her head back, she howled, the transformation finally complete.

Malfoy cried out, turned and fled the shrieking shack. Serena circled the cage and laid down with a whimper. She still had her thoughts, that was a good sign. _He saw me change_, she whimpered again. Serena would have cried if she still had any tears left, but they were gone, along with the rest of her.

"Hey," a voice called and the door was shoved open. Harry stood there with a plate of food. He set one down in front of her cage. "What's wrong?"

Serena whimpered again, but didn't stand to greet him like she tended to do so, even without the Wolfsbane Potion. At least her and this creature agreed on one thing. They both liked Harry Potter.

Harry moved closer the cage, "You're not hungry," he inquired. "You usually have a bottomless appetite on these nights."

That had to be it. Every month he would come despite the fact the beast would growl and attack the cage. But he would come and he would feed her some meat left over from the Dinner Feast. She was so grateful.

A howl came from somewhere outside and Serena lifted her head to attention. _Raye,_ she thought sadly. She was out there, somewhere. But when she transformed she always seemed to be closer than the last transformation. Since the last Full Moon.

_I will find a way to help you,_ she thought with conviction. _I will save you Rei. _With those thoughts on her mind, Serena fell into a restless sleep.

Serena woke early the next morning still trapped in her cage. At least she didn't sneak out in the middle of the night that had to be good news. Turning her head, she found Harry sitting in his usually spot, but he was awake, watching her. "Morning," he greeted with a tired smile.

Serena sat up carefully as she adjusted the cloak Harry must have covered her up with at some point last night. "Did you stay up all night," she asked looking about her. She found her wand and quickly cast an unlocking spell.

The cage door swung open and she carefully crawled out. "Maybe," Harry answered with a loud yawn. "I was kind of worried, you didn't eat anything last night." Serena thought about what he said as she eyed the full plate. She didn't eat? _How unusual, _she musedThe part of her that never seemed to be full, hadn't been hungry last night.

Then suddenly she remembered what had upset her so much the night before. "Malfoy," she murmured. She turned to look at Harry then.

"What," came his reply. "Malfoy was here," she continued to explain him. "He showed up while I was- while I changed." She swallowed hard and her arms quickly moved to cover herself.

"Malfoy saw you," Harry said shortly as he got to his feet. His fists clenched and he started for the doorway. "Harry wait," Serena called, seeing that the boy was upset. "I think it might be okay. I think I might have scared him."

Harry snorted at that. "Here I brought you some clothes. Luna packed them," he relented and turned to the bag he had brought with him last night.

Serena smiled gratefully at him. She kissed him quickly on the lips, before attacking the bag and getting dressed.

Harry and Serena didn't return to the school till late that morning. Serena wanted to prepare herself for what Malfoy may have in store for her. But to both her and Harry's surprise, Malfoy completely avoided her.

It didn't take long after that for the howling to completely stopped. And the howlers stopped coming to the school every morning.

Things were almost getting back to normal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is another updated chapter, we are getting closer to the end, yay! Please read and review.  
LP


	19. Chapter 19

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her.

**Information:** This in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. I may add the other girls and I may not. Depending if whether I can or not. There are no scouts, no talking cats, as far as I know, but a lot of drama, so beware.

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter nineteen:  
Forgiving and Forgetting

Sitting uncomfortably in her seat, Serena kept her eyes to the surface of her desk. She should have guessed this was coming. Hermione did technically steal it from a teacher; it was really only a matter of time.

She just didn't think the snarky old git would accuse her during class.

That Wednesday morning, almost a week since the incident in the shrieking shack, Serena had gone to Potions not really expecting much out of the day. Things had clamed down so much; it was almost like the beginning of the year. The students just ignored her again, save for the friends she had made though.

Hermione helped her with her homework now, helping her keep up with her classes were becoming a lot easier with the girl's help. Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione and her had made it a habit of hanging out during most breaks. And like the other day, she had hung out in the Gryffindor common room and played chess, losing miserably, against Ron.

It was really nice.

"Tell me Miss Moon," Professor Snape said from the front of the room. "Give me one good reason that allows a student to steal from a teacher?"

Serena blinked, her thoughts collecting themselves. "Excuse me," she replied having not heard the man. Next to her, Harry fidgeted in his seat awkwardly. Not paying attention in Snape's class was a huge mistake.

Snape sneered at her. "Pay attention," he snapped. "Is there any reason that gives a student the right to steal from a teacher?"

Blanching at his question, she looked at the board and realized that the potion they were going to brew was Wolfsbane. _Oh so that's what he's talking about_, she thought with a flush.

_The man had the nerve to accuse her in class_. Even though she hadn't stolen it, it was still rude. "Well sir, no reason I guess," she answered carefully. What did he want her to say? That she stole it?

The man's eyes narrowed on her some more. "Correct. So tell me please, why I am missing two bottles of Wolfsbane Potion and am short three orders of the ingredients to make the said potion," he asked slyly.

Sighing Serena straightened in her seat. "Are you saying someone broke down your wards without you knowing, and stole potions that only work on werewolves, and the ingredients that make that potion as well?" she asked in turn. There were a few snickers from behind her. "You told us in the beginning of the year that you put wards on your supply closet, so how could a student do something like that."

The wizard before her trembled with barely contained rage. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for your insolence," he snapped.

A chair behind her was suddenly shoved back. "Sir it was-"

Serena turned in her chair to find Hermione standing at her table, a blush staining the girl's cheeks. However, before the girl could get herself into trouble, the door to the classroom opened and Artemis stuck his head in.

"Sorry Professor Snape, I don't mean to intrude," he began. "But I almost forgot to tell you, Albus asked me to take a few supplies from your closet." Artemis smiled at the glowering man then. "Have a good day," he called before disappearing from the doorway.

"Sit down Miss Granger," Snape snapped and whirled around to face his board.

The rest of the class went by just as excruciatingly, so Serena was elated when class ended and it was time for lunch. Getting up from her seat, she gathered her things.

Harry and the others waited by the door for her, but before she could join them, Malfoy stepped in her way. Startled, she took a step back. She'd hardly seen the boy all week. But when she did, he usually went running off in the other direction. It had been somewhat nice.

Nevertheless, this confrontation had also been just a matter of time.

"Look Moon," the boy began. He would not look her in the eye, but instead stared at their feet. _Curious_, she thought to herself.

Hermione had said Malfoy had become more bearable during the year. Since Artemis had started their dueling lessons, Malfoy had not insulted her once. Too bad the same could not be said for her.

"Yes Malfoy," she asked, wanting to get this over with so that she could go eat. She was starving, her appetite having finally returned to her.

Malfoy lifted his gaze then to look her in the eyes. _Wow he looks terrible_, she thought. She took note of the dark circles under his eyes, the sickly paleness that clung to his skin. His hair wasn't as neat as she had become accustomed to seeing.

In fact, now that she truly thought about it, Malfoy seemed to be avoiding his housemates lately. His lackeys weren't following him anymore, and Parkinson was nowhere in sight. "Are you okay," she asked. She didn't want to be around if he decided to throw up his breakfast or something.

"I'm fine," he answered quickly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I wanted to say- I just wanted," he sighed aloud, frustrated that he couldn't say what he wanted to tell her.

Crossing her arms over her chest she said a little tightly, "Will you just say it?"

"I'm sorry," he suddenly blurted aloud. He let out another sigh, but sounded relieved this time. "I wanted to apologize for how I treated you." He was looking at his feet again, seemingly embarrassed over something.

Serena could only stare at him in shock though. Malfoy was apologizing. To her? _Why,_ she wondered suspiciously. "Are you making fun of me," she asked, not sure how to handle his apology.

His head lifted suddenly. "No," he said quickly. "No I'm not joking."

Over Malfoy's shoulder, Serena saw Harry coming towards them. "After all you put me through this year, you expect me to just forgive you," she said quietly so only he could hear her.

Malfoy looked over his shoulder and saw Harry crossing the room with a scowl on his face. "No," he replied turning back to her. "No I don't expect you to forgive me at all. I just figured you deserved to hear it."

With that said, he turned and walked passed the approaching Harry. They briefly bumped shoulders, but neither confronted each other. Harry stopped in front of her. "What did he want," he asked.

Serena adjusted the strap of her bag. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she answered with a shake of her head. "Come on lets go eat, I'm hungry."

----

Serena was amazed at how fast the month of April was passing. It felt like it had been just yesterday when Malfoy had apologized to her and yet a whole month had passed. She was still waiting for some kind of prank, with every corner she turned, but after a week, she was starting to doubt her own thoughts.

It helped that everyone else left her alone now. She could walk down a hallway without being snickered at. She could eat at breakfast and not one howler would swoop in to ruin the morning

Things were just about normal. All except for Draco Malfoy. The young Slytherin could be seen walking around the castle by himself. Each day he appeared worse and worse. But the worst of it was that he avoided her.

If confronted by either her, Harry or Ron in class or in the hallways, Malfoy would just shrug and walk away. He would say nothing to defend himself against their snide remarks.

To make things gloomier about being in Hogwarts was that Harry and Dumbledore were gone more often than they were here. While they were gone during every weekend, there were also times when Dumbledore would come to their classrooms and remove Harry from the room. Sometimes they were gone till dinner.

It gave her the impression that time was quickly running out.

"Moon," came the sudden greeting that tore her from her thoughts. Startled, she jumped about a foot in her chair, the one she occupied often in the library. Looking up with her heart still hammering in her chest, she glowered at the fair-haired blonde.

"Malfoy," she growled, but was instantly shushed by Madam Pince. Sitting back in her seat, she suddenly noticed the chair next to her was empty. _Now where did Hermione go_, she wondered. _Of all times the girl had to go off on another book hunt._

"What do you want Malfoy," she whispered, so that Madam Pince wouldn't kick her out. She still had a lot of homework left to complete.

Pointing to the chair, he asked, "Can I sit with you?"

Serena eyed the chair that sat in front of her, before looking up at Malfoy again. He looked worse than the last time she had seen him. "Sure," she answered. She watched him sit down slowly in the chair. She half expected him to say something, but instead he sat there quietly, his eyes downcast as if he found the table interesting.

Picking her quill back up, she studied the essay she had been working on before he had interrupted her. And like before he had shown up, she couldn't concentrate on it. Looking up, Serena stared at the top of Malfoy's head.

"What do you like most about Quidditch," she inquired at last, concluding that her interest in finishing her homework was shot.

Malfoy looked up, his expression startled. Serena waited though, acting as if it was an everyday occurrence for her to be talking to a Slytherin.

After a moment of silence though, she was starting to think he wasn't going to answer her. "The flying," he suddenly answered. "It's as close to freedom as I can get."

Serena nodded. She had never been on a broom herself, since she was deathly afraid of heights, but freedom sounded nice. She felt a smile touch her lips at those thoughts. "It must be nice," she confided. "To fly I mean." Not freedom, since she would never admit she felt trapped sometimes.

Malfoy nodded and for the first time since she had met him, she saw a ghost of a smile appear on his face. Gone were the snide smirks and the mischievous grins.

Pushing her books to the side, Serena struck up a conversation with the boy in front of her. He answered her questions and even asked a few of his own. Overall it appeared to be a quite an innocent act.

And despite Ron and Neville's insistences that it was some trick, Serena found herself in Malfoy's company whenever Harry was away.

----

Serena had become so accustomed with Harry sitting with her at every class they shared, that it never occurred to her that one day he wouldn't.

Emptying her bag of her potion book, a fresh piece of parchment, her quill and her homework, Serena sat down in the usual chair. She preferred close to the middle, that way Snape was less likely to stand over her shoulder, since she was surrounded by other chairs and tables.

It had worked quite well over the year, even with Harry as her potion partner the last few months. Seeing the bag drop next to her on the table, Serena tossed hers to the floor to make room for Harry.

There were times when she wondered if she should call him her boyfriend. Confiding her thoughts to Hermione had only made things all the more difficult, when the girl had given her a funny look and went back to her homework. Was that supposed to be a yes, or a no?

Sure, they had been relatively close since January, but did that deem her the title of being Harry's girlfriend? She felt unsure to ask. What if he thought she was just a friend? Like she had over heard Brown mention to Parivati, a friend with benefits. Whatever that meant?

Sighing, Serena opened her bottle of ink and moved it to the left and out of the way. Snape would be arriving soon, so it was best to be prepared. She was not on his good side, not that she ever was, but now she wondered if she was even on his bad side.

She heard the chair next to her scoot in some. Lifting her head, Serena was taken aback by the sight of Draco Malfoy sitting next to her. Blinking, she lifted her gaze to find Harry and quickly found him standing in the doorway with Hermione and Ron. He was looking at her and Malfoy.

Turning back to the blonde next to her, she studied his tense form. He wouldn't look at her, but instead stared at the front of the room. Sure, over the past month they'd had many talks. Shared times in the library, acknowledged each other in the hallways, but she wouldn't go as far as say they were buddy-buddy.

They had disagreements and they even argued a few times, but he didn't insult her, never called her names and she never did either to him. Therefore, they weren't enemies, or rivals.

She didn't know what they were really.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, either enter my classroom, or get detention," a snide remark came from the classroom doorway.

The three standing there quickly went inside and picked their seats. Ron sat with Neville while Harry and Hermione found an empty table to sit at. Professor Snape entered the classroom then and stalked to the front of the room. He paused briefly at their table, his eyes lingering momentarily on them, before he continued on.

Taking the chance she had with the Professor's back to her, Serena hissed, "Malfoy what are you doing?"

He looked at her then, his gaze curious. "Trying to listen to the lecture," he offered, since Snape was talking about the potion they would be brewing for the day.

Serena rolled her eyes. "Malfoy you know what I am-" she was interrupted though. "It would be wise to pay attention when I am speaking," Snape's voice carried over the silent classroom. Sitting forward, she turned her eyes to the man dressed in all black robes.

Professor Snape continued his lecture then, explaining in detail how not to screw it up. "Begin," he said as a finish and swept away to his desk to grade their homework.

Serena got up then and excused herself to collect the ingredients. She met Hermione and Ron there. "What is going on," Hermione inquired as soon as they were able to speak without being reprimanded.

Shrugging, Serena grabbed a little of this and little of that, while consulting with her notes. "I don't know, he won't tell me why he's sitting with me," she replied.

Ron grunted. "I can tell you why. It's all those long talks you two share," he replied gruffly. "I say he's trying to trick you into liking him."

Hermione frowned at the red haired boy. "Ron don't be such a git. Malfoy isn't that mean. He may be rude, inconsiderate, and sometimes cruel, but he would not play on her feelings," she quickly defended.

Both Ron and Serena stared at the Brunette with twin pair of quizzical looks. "Oh course he would," Ron exploded. "He's a Malfoy!"

Serena sighed. Taking the last of her ingredients, she went back to her table. Malfoy had already set up their cauldron. "Malfoy are you doing all this, because what happened last month during the Full Moon?" she asked after handing him a vile of a silvery liquid.

During the full moon two days ago, nothing had happened. No unexplained show ups, but Hermione had given her another Wolfsbane Potion and promised to have another one for next month. She was eternally grateful. In return, she was to make sure she did her homework.

Malfoy's face turned slightly red at the mention of that night. Which she understood. Serena had gotten in the habit of being undressed during the change to spare her clothes.

Her partner let five drops fall into the boiling liquid. She watched as he set the vile down and stirred counter clockwise four times. "It was a dare, you know," he said. He had turned away from the cauldron, leaving Serena the chore of stirring. He had grabbed the knife and like the notes said, chopped the ginger roots, before adding only a third of what he cut into the potion. "Pansy dared me to follow you, out to the Whomping Willow, during the full moon. That's why I was there."

_A dare,_ she wondered to herself. "So then all of this, was it a dare as well," she asked aloud. Malfoy sprinkled moonstone into the cauldron and she started stirring clockwise for two minutes.

He shook his head. "I'm really sorry for that night," he said. They had to wait now for the potion to turn the right color, so he sat down in his chair. "That day, in the room of requirements, when I saw you climb out of the trunk. When I saw you change it was different that time." He appeared torn, his gray eyes staring at her with uncertainty.

"But in the shrieking shack. I never really knew what it would be like to change. And watching you-" he stopped, his head shaking in denial. As if he wanted to purge the memory from his mind.

He lifted his head then and looked at her. _It's just, I'm so sorry Serena._ Before her, gray eyes changed to brown. It was like that day so many years ago. When Remus had come to her, not long after Raye had been taken to St Mungo's. _I don't expect you to forgive me. I wouldn't want you to, not after what I did._

Serena stared at the boy before her, not really seeing him. She was eleven years old again, standing before the man she had looked up to for most of her life, as he told her that he was a monster. Like the one that lived in her nightmares.

And as she listened, she could feel no hate towards him. _It's okay Remus._

"It's okay Draco," she said aloud. _I understand._ "I understand."

Draco Malfoy ducked his head then and let out a sigh of relief. So much like Remus had, when she had forgiven him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just wanted to thank all of you who reviewed my last chapter, Thank You very much, and I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. The end is getting near, and I think its just that I don't want to say goodbye to this story. I loved it very much, the idea, the character, and my reviewers.

I hope all of you had a wonderful Christmas and a great New Years.

Please read and review, I want to hear what you think.  
LP


	20. Chapter 20

**Summery:** It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to _avoid_ making friends.

**Warning:** Serena will appear OOC, but only because I had to shape her into what the past I gave her, would create her. Also, character death and major **SPOILER ALERT!**

**Information:** This is in the sixth year, so I am recreating that year into my own molding. This is the end, no going back from here, so I hope you like it. Also I just added the Epilogue at the end to keep the story a nice rounded number. **Please read the little bit after the chapter to see what I hope to start putting up in February.**

ENJOY!

**-Now Onto The Story-**

Chapter twenty:  
Confrontations

Serena watched as Harry walked away with Dumbledore. She knew he was mad at her, but he wouldn't say why. It must have had something to do with Draco though, she was sure of it. Ever since that day in potions last month, Harry had made himself scarce around her.

Not even Ron knew what was wrong with the boy.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Serena in a comforting hug. Strange how close you could become to people in a matter of months. And sad, how quickly it could be torn apart.

Sighing, Serena turned away from Harry's retreating form. If he wanted to act jealous, she wasn't going to stop him. She had more important matters on her mind.

It was still a few hours before nightfall and the sky overhead was just starting to hint towards pink. It wouldn't be long before the full moon would rise up into the sky. There were times when her life just revolved around the full moon. That was how it had been for her before she had come to Hogwarts.

She just wanted to survive the transformation and make it to the next one.

Smiling at Hermione's concerned stare, she replied, "It's all right. Why don't we go inside? Don't we have a Potion test coming up, or some-."

"Oh no," Hermione suddenly blurted. "I forgot about the Wolfsbane potion."

"Hermione," Ron called after the fleeing girl, who had taken off towards the castle. Serena lagged behind though, as the two disappeared inside the school, leaving her behind. Instead, she stood frozen, staring at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

_No it couldn't be_, she wanted to deny what she was seeing, but could not. Instead of running for help, Serena found herself walking towards the forest, her heart racing in her chest with each step she took.

Serena stopped just as the trees' shadow swallowed her, hiding her from prying eyes. The figure that had frightened her, and had made her doubt her vision, smirked. "Raye," Serena breathed, her eyes taking in the black robes she wore, the mask she clutched in one hand. "Why?"

Despite the news and despite what Remus, Luna and Artemis had told her. And even despite what she knew, Serena had hoped they had all been wrong.

"Why not," Raye replied flippantly, her head cocking to one side. "I'm finally free and I get to have a little fun under the full moon, so why not?"

Serena shook her head, her hands coming up to grab the girl by the shoulders. "But you're killing people," she said in a whisper.

The dark haired girl scowled, her violet eyes looking down at Serena's hands and with force, shoved them from her. "Don't touch me," she snapped. "I'm going to only tell you this once, Serena. Stay out of my way," she continued in a threatening voice.

Worried by it, Serena asked, "What do you mean?"

Raye shrugged loosely and turned towards the darkened trees as if she was going to leave. "Just make sure you stay inside," she added over her shoulder.

Serena snatched a hold of Raye's hand. "What are you planning to do Raye?" she demanded to know. Then is suddenly dawned on her. "The full moon, its tonight. What is going to happen tonight?"

She didn't see it coming, but Raye's hand lashed out, sharpened nails pierced her skin, when the hand slapped her across the face.

Startled, Serena let the girl go, to touch the reddening spot. When she pulled her hand back, she saw blood from the cut Raye had made on her cheek. "R-Raye," she whispered and looked at the other girl with a frightened look.

They were like night and day. Good and evil. Once they had been friends, but now they stood on the opposite sides, polar opposites.

"I told you not to touch me," Raye growled.

"Serena!" Hermione's voice broke the tension between the two.

Serena blinked and Raye was gone, leaving her alone at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Unconsciously, she took a step forward. "Hey Serena," Hermione appeared behind her, holding a vile of what appeared to be a new batch of Wolfsbane.

Turning away, she knew Raye was long gone. She smiled half-heartedly at the other girl, trying to not let her uneasiness show through. "What happened to your face," Hermione inquired, frowning at her red cheek and the cut that marred her flesh.

"It's nothing," she replied quickly. Taking note of the vile, she asked, "Is that for me?"

Blinking, Hermione looked at it. "Oh yeah, I finished it earlier. You should probably head to the shack, right. It's almost dark," she said.

Serena nodded. "You're right," she agreed and took the potion gratefully. "I'll take this when I get down there. Thank you Hermione."

She started away from the girl, heading towards the Whomping Willow. "See you tomorrow Serena," Hermione called from where she still stood.

Serena didn't answer, but instead ignored the girl's comment, making it seem she hadn't heard her. Because truthfully, if what Raye had said was true, Serena wasn't sure if she would see anyone again after tonight.

Serena poked the sensitive spot on the Whomping Willow, and quickly entered the tunnel. It didn't take her long to reach the Shrieking Shack, but she was positive that it would soon be dark. In less than an hour or so. She had a little bit of time to wait.

Instead of undressing and heading straight for her cage, Serena sat down in front of it. She peered at the potion Hermione had made for her. _I better take it now_, she thought mildly, but made no move to uncork the vile.

Looking up at the leaking roof of the Shrieking Shack, she stared at a piece of the darkening sky. _It wouldn't be long now_. Minutes passed her unnoticed as she stared longingly at what she denied herself each full moon. A part of her envious of Raye, while another feared for what might come of tonight. Closing her eyes, Serena inhaled sharply, before opening them again and exhaled loudly. _Just do it_, she told herself.

Serena pulled the stopper from the vile then. Putting it to her lips, she tipped the glass up as her head tilted back.

She had taken half of the potion, when she heard it. Her ears sensitive with the transformation so close, she could make out a distant howl.

Serena dropped the vile, her fingers losing grip and the potion spilt across her lap. Jumping to her feet, Serena looked to the ceiling again, her eyes staring at the small crack above her.

_Not here_, she begged. _She wouldn't_, she continued to deny it. However, even if Raye hadn't meant to attack here, it would not have mattered. There is no way she could have gotten far away enough before the full moon had risen. As a werewolf, Raye would follow her nose. And would head to the closest place that there would be food.

Serena didn't hesitate a moment longer. Ignoring her beckoning cage, she raced along the path she had taken to get down here in the Shack. Appearing above ground, she looked across the empty grounds. The moon was hidden behind clouds, protecting her from its rays.

Nevertheless, Raye was already a werewolf; she could easily already be here. Another howl, much closer than the last, startled her. Serena looked to the forbidden forest.

A sound at her right had Serena reacting. She threw herself out of the way, to avoid the swinging limbs of the Whomping Willow. With vigor, it threw its branches at her and she narrowly avoided each attack. Breaking free from its range, Serena breathed a sigh of relief.

Then an unearthly glow touched her back and she knew she was in trouble. She felt her pulse throb in her veins, felt her blood sing in her ears.

Panting, Serena tilted her head up to look at the glorious moon that enveloped her in its light.

She threw her head back with a cry then, as pain exploded across her body. She felt her bones snap, felt her spine crack. Serena screamed, as her body lengthened, her nose grew into a snout. With her human voice taken from her, she howled, her cry resonating across the Hogwarts' grounds.

Golden fur sprouted along her naked body, her clothes lying in tatters at her quivering legs.

She stood for the first time all year on two legs. The moon's light beat against her skin, making her feel more alive than she had ever felt in her entire life.

Serena threw her head back and howled to the moon, calling out to her maker. Dropping to all fours, her blue eyes searched the acres of lawn, looking for what had called her.

And she was not disappointed. Standing at the edge of the forbidden forest, looking at her with pure hate and growling, was a dark haired werewolf.

Panting, Serena licked her lips, but did not move until the other did.

The two werewolves raced towards each other, their paws kicking up dirt and grass in their haste to reach the other. Serena lunged first, jumping forward and rammed her shoulder into Raye's neck. _I will not let you hurt anymore people_, she thought fiercely.

Growling, she lunged again, her jaws snapping in Raye's direction. _Try to stop me_, a voice growled in her mind.

There was a scream, catching both werewolves attention. In front of her, Raye drooled at the sight of the young girl standing at the front doors of the School. _Ummm- dinner_, she crooned.

Raye turned from Serena and took off towards the frightened girl. Growling, Serena tore off after her. Her heart pounding, she sprinted passed the dark werewolf and came to a stop in front of the trembling Ravenclaw. _I said no_, Serena thought with a growl and attacked Raye viciously.

She was greeted with a swipe of claws. Drawing back, she struggled to see through the blood that darkened her view. _I told you not to get in my way, _Raye replied coldly.

Yelping, Serena pulled away from the direction Raye had swiped her clawed foot at her neck. Her vision still bloody, she tried rubbing her eyes against the fur of her front leg and managed to clear some of her sight.

She saw Raye in front of her. Growling, she went for the werewolf's throat. Raye jumped back and snapped her jaws in her direction.

For a single moment, the two werewolves stared at each other. Then the darker of the two acted. _How dare you live freely while I have been locked away in a hole_, Raye screamed and attacked her.

Serena was thrown to the ground, with Raye's teeth latched onto her neck in a death grip. She whimpered and struggled to break free, but only succeeded in helping the teeth cut into her flesh. _Because of you, I was locked away in St. Mungo's- because of you I murdered my family._

If she had been human, Serena would have started crying. But the werewolf in her would not let her cry, even in the deadly situation she was stuck in. _And all these years, I had hoped you were locked away in a cage, miserable as I was. Instead, you're here. Living freely, _Raye continued to vent, her rage overwhelming.

The grip tightened and Serena whimpered again, the pain scaring her. _But you're wrong_, she tried to say, but Raye only bit down harder.

A gasp startled them and when a bright red light hit the ground next to them, Raye let her go to jump back from the spell. Serena dragged herself to her feet to look and spotted Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape and Hagrid standing at the Hogwarts doors. Obviously, the young Ravenclaw had gone for help.

Seeing the distraction as her chance, Serena lunged at Raye who was growling at the three Professors. Catching the other werewolf's neck with her teeth, she threw her old friend to the ground. But instead of hold her down with her jaws, she let her go, but only long enough to pin her down hard with her front paw. Her sharpened claws dug into the dark werewolf's neck, daring Raye to fight her hold on her.

_You are wrong_, Serena growled. She was furious and exhausted. She was bleeding heavily from their continuous fight, and she was becoming increasingly weak from the loss of blood. She wasn't going to be able to last much longer.

_I have been trapped in a cage, _she argued, despite Raye's scoff. _Ever since that night. I haven't let anyone get close. You may have been locked away in a room, but I have been trapped inside my mind._

She pressed harder against Raye's throat. However, she didn't notice what Raye was doing, until it was too late. The dark werewolf had slipped her legs beneath her, and kicking with all her strength, she threw Serena up off of her. With a yelp, she hit the wall of the castle, her body cracking the centuries old stone.

_Don't you dare compare yourself with me, _Raye snapped. Shaking her head, Raye cleared her doubled vision. _We are nothing alike. _

"S-Serena?"

The blonde werewolf lifted her head to where the voice had come from. _Hermione, _she thought, startled to see the girl out here, with it being so late. _Why is she out here? It isn't safe._

_Its her again_, Raye growled. _You're new little friend._

Seeing Raye move to attack Hermione, Serena staggered to her trembling legs. The dark werewolf dogged the binding spells the Professor's cast at her and lunged for the defenseless girl standing alone.

Serena threw herself at the pouncing wolf. Her teeth caught Raye around the throat for a second time. Rage seized her and with strength she didn't know she had, she snapped Raye's neck with one jerk of her head.

The two of them hit the ground in a tangle of limbs before Hermione. The young brunette dropped to her knees, her body shaking in fear.

With a grunt, Serena forced herself to stand. She was so exhausted, how she could still get to her feet, was beyond her. Looking down, Serena stared at Raye's lifeless form. She tried nudging the werewolf awake, but she did not move.

Then before her eyes, the werewolf transformed into a naked young woman. _No_, she thought horrified. _Oh god no_. A cold breeze ruffled her fur, chilling her and yet Raye did not shiver from the cold.

Throwing her head back, Serena cried out her anguish. Howling again, she let out the rage she felt inside. Above her, the blue moon stayed hidden behind the clouds, leaving her feeling barren and alone.

Whimpering, Serena lowered her haggard form to the cold ground. Her snout touched Raye's cold flesh and despite the fact that she was no longer human, she felt tears burn her eyes. _I'm so sorry Raye,_ she thought sadly.

"Serena." Through blurred vision, Serena could make out the form of Hermione standing over her. Behind the young witch, stood Professor McGonagall and Hagrid.

Serena whimpered from where she laid, her body trembling as she tried to stand with an effort. Her legs gave out beneath her and Serena fell to the ground. Weakly, she looked to the moon, seeking out its strength.

The clouds shifted, allowing the moon to shine its light across her form. With a sigh, Serena's eyes fell closed. _I'm sorry_, she wanted to say, but was unsure who she wanted to tell. Maybe to everyone she had let down.

"Serena wake up," she heard, but it was so faint. She could almost feel someone petting her face, touching her snout. But she was too weak, too tired, to open her eyes to see who. She was dieing and Serena found no strength left in her to try to live.

"I'm sorry Hermione," she heard Professor McGonagall say. "No," Hermione cried out gathering Serena into her arms. She could faintly feel the touch and it made Serena sad to hear the girl sound so upset. She wanted to reassure her, to tell her it was going to be okay. But she had no voice to speak with.

As she slipped into nothingness, only one thing crossed her darkening mind, _I'm free._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Epilogue:

The End

The death of Albus Dumbledore came to a shock to every witch and wizard who had known him. And his death being at the hands of Severus Snape, had hardened many hearts.

While everyone attended the old wizards funeral to mourn the loss of a great man, Artemis and Luna lagged behind. Instead, they stood on Hogwarts grounds for the last time, not planning to return.

Hugging his wife close, Artemis stared up at the beautiful sky overhead. _It should be raining on such a tragic day_, he thought to himself. The death of a loved one was never easy. Luna and himself knew first hand about such things.

Before Serena had come into their lives, the young couple had been grieving over the loss of their only child, Diana.

Still young, the girl barely old enough to understand the world had been taken away before her time. Diana had never been given the chance to makes friends, to fall in love, or out of love. A deadly illness had taken her from their loving arms, leaving them barren and alone.

Until Serena had been dropped off on their doorstep. Artemis had known the Moon family for years, had thought they were good people. But the sight of Serena, cold, tired and trapped within her own mind, as she stood there on their doorstep, had brought back the loving parents they had been with Diana.

She had given them life and had given them a reason to continue.

They had not cared that she was a werewolf. That once a month, she became a monster. Because in just a few days, she had become the daughter they had not been allowed to raise.

She had become their joy, their light and their life.

"We should go," he said quietly, but Luna stood rooted to the spot. Losing another child was as hard as losing the first. Even if she may not have been their flesh and blood, she was still a part of their family. They loved her just as much as they had loved Diana.

"Everything is going to be okay," she said, her eyes lifting to meet his. Artemis nodded, his lips lifting in a smile. "Yes love, everything will be fine," he replied.

He brushed an errant hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her eyes held his for a moment and she nodded. She was finally ready to say goodbye and leave it all behind.

"Come on you two, or we're going to be late for the train," a childish voice shouted over to them.

Turning, the couple faced the sixteen-year-old girl, who was lugging around two trunks and a birdcage. "Urgh these things are heavy," the girl whined. A sudden breeze picked up long blonde hair and the girl quickly moved to pull it from her face, dropping her luggage in the process.

Serena Moon stood laughing as the breeze continued to tug at her pigtails. "Oh Luna, can we go home now," she called.

The woman in his arms nodded. "Yes, lets go home," she said at last.

Luna pulled away from him, and hurried after the blonde to help her carry the luggage. Staying behind, he watched his family from afar. They had nearly lost her, on that last full moon.

When she had turned back to her human form, Serena had been dead. However, she had come back to them. He wasn't sure if it was her will to live, her love, or as he hoped selfishly, for Luna and himself.

It was said, that there wasn't a known cure for lycanthropy. But when Serena came back, she managed to leave that part of her behind.

"Oh hello," he heard Serena say suddenly. Looking up, he spotted Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy standing just a ways from his wife and adopted daughter.

When it came to light that Serena was no longer a werewolf, both Luna and Artemis had come to an agreement. They wanted Serena to live a happy, normal life. So with the help of a Great Healer, they removed the memories of her being a werewolf, or her ever attending Hogwarts.

In return, when she finally woke up, they had said she had been in an accident and for the past year, she had been asleep. The black holes in her memory didn't seem to upset her at all.

"Hi, I'm Serena Moon," Serena said holding out her hand to the group. She wore a brilliant smile on her face, which he noticed unnerved to group. The students had been told about Serena, in hopes that they would not seek her out.

Artemis approached the group and came to a stop next to his wife. "I'm Hermione Granger," the young brunette had gotten over her shock first. "It's a pleasure. These are my friends, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy."

Serena suddenly squealed. "You're Harry Potter," she said with excitement. Then without warning, hugged the startled boy. When she pulled away, she laughed nervously, her face turning red with embarrassment. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself," she explained in a rush. Then turning to the others, she shook their hands eagerly.

"So Artemis must have taught all of you while he was teaching at Hogwarts this past year," she said. "Was he any good?"

Ron appeared as if he wanted to say, you should know, but Hermione quickly elbowed him, to silence him. "He was great," Harry suddenly answered. The young boy was looking at Serena somewhat sadly and Artemis knew why. The two had grown so close over the past few months. Now Serena knew nothing of him, besides the fame.

"We should be going," Artemis said. "Why don't you give them our address Serena, so that you may keep in touch with your new friends?"

Luna looked at him with a frown, but Artemis shook his head. Luna hadn't been at Hogwarts long enough to know how happy the four in front of them, had made Serena. They had become fast friends and he wished not to deny her that, not ever.

After they were finished, the family of three started on their way. "Something wrong," Luna inquired to Serena, who had gone silent on them on their trek to the Hogwarts train.

"I don't know," she said, looking back over her shoulder to study the group that watched them leave. "I just feel like I know them from somewhere." Then she laughed out loud, her hand scratching the back of her neck nervously. "Wow, how strange is that?"

The End

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just wanted to thank everyone who read this story, enjoyed it, and reviewed. I want to thank all those who gave me great criticism, I can always use it.

I really hope this story was to your liking, and hope to hear from you in my next Harry Potter Stories, and maybe in my Gundam Wing, Inuyasha and Hellsing story I am working on now.

**Night Games:** They are two different people, from two different worlds. When their paths collide, will they find the chance at life within each other? Or will the people who are after them, stop them first? Draco/Serena

**Morning After:** At a party thrown by a mutual friend, Draco and Serena meet for the very first time. Drunk and aroused, the two slip off to his place, only to wake with no recollection of the night before. Draco/Serena

**The Pretender:** She was created to be the next Perfect Soldier, in and out of war, too bad she escaped, and it taking out her revenge on the Preventers. Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing in a Pretender type plot. Couple still pending.

**Walking With a Ghost:** Rei has a past that she hasn't been willing to tell the others. That is until she runs into a ghost from the past. Rei/Sesshomaru

**Time Traveler:** Hermione visits the Restricted Section in the Library and finds a strange girl there waiting for Her. How does this girl know her, and why does she wear a time turner around her neck? Hermione/Serena

**Bloodletting:** When Princess Serenity went missing, in hopes of keeping peace amongst the planets, a stand in was called in to take her place. This is a story how Serena became the Moon Princess. So how will that effect the present time? Especially when a centuries old Vampire still lusts for the blood of the Moon Maiden who promised him, she would return to him. Serena/Alucard

**You Got to me:** Years after the war, the boys want to bring together a little reunion. They invite him to come, but since no one has heard from him since the Gundam's destruction, no one expects him to come. Then he shows up with a wife and a kid. Heero/Serena

Please read and review, I want to hear what you think.  
LP


End file.
